Destined to be Together
by Leslie Agostino
Summary: Takes place in 1972. My take on how the Danko's should have met. Warning: Totally AU


Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Viacom and Spelling/Goldberg. The story is pure me and my romantic tendencies. No infringement is intended.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny afternoon when Officer Mike Danko received the call that would soon change his life.  
  
"Ludlow Seven," the dispatcher said, "Report of a possible hit and run on Lexington and Canal. Handle code three."  
  
"Roger. Ludlow Seven out." Mike hit the sirens and lights as he sped to the scene, which was a block away."  
  
When he arrived at the scene, Mike saw a young woman dressed in a nurse's uniform lying on the street beside a parked car.  
  
Retrieving his microphone, he said, "Ludlow Seven to Control. At the scene. Requesting an ambulance, an additional unit and crime unit. Lexington and Canal."  
  
"Roger, Ludlow Seven. Ludlow Nine, enroute to your location. Crime unit's ETA five minutes. Ambulance ETA, three."  
  
"Roger, Control. Ludlow Seven, out."  
  
Mike replaced his microphone, got out of his car and went over to the victim.  
  
As he got closer, the small crowd that had gathered around the injured woman parted to let him through.  
  
Kneeling beside the young woman, Mike took her hand in his and smiled as her eyes opened.  
  
He couldn't believe how young she looked. The girl couldn't be much older than 20 or 21 years old.  
  
"Hi, brown eyes," he said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Jill," the girl replied. She spoke so softly, Mike had to lean in closer to hear her.  
  
"That's a pretty name. My name's Mike. This is gonna be a stupid question, but how you doin'?"  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"I bet. Getting hit by a car isn't on my top ten list of fun activities."  
  
"It.it was.wasn't an ac.accident."  
  
Mike could tell the girl was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Shh, brown eyes. Don't try to talk. Save your strength for the doctors. Okay?"  
  
"I.I have to tell you."  
  
As the young woman started shivering, another patrol car arrived and Officers Terry Webster and Willie Gillis hurried up to them.  
  
"What do you need?" Terry asked.  
  
"I need a blanket and find out where that damn ambulance is," Mike replied.  
  
"Got it covered," Willie said, as he ran back to the squad car.  
  
"Anybody see it happen?" Terry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mike replied. "Brown eyes, here said it wasn't an accident. I think we can wait before we get her statement."  
  
"I'll find out what I can and check on the crime unit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here, Mike," Willie said, tossing a blanket to him. "ETA on the ambulance is two minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Willie. See what you can find out. Get rid of anyone who didn't see anything."  
  
Willie went over to a couple of bystanders to either send them on their way or get statements.  
  
As the crowd began to disperse, Mike placed the blanket over the injured woman.  
  
"Hang in there, brown eyes," Mike said. "Help will be here soon."  
  
With tears in her eyes, Jill looked at Mike. "Why.why would anyone want." As she grimaced in pain, Mike brushed the tears from her eyes. ".kill me?"  
  
"I don't know, brown eyes, but I'm sure gonna find out."  
  
"I.I'm scared. Please, don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Mike ran a hand over his face. Where the hell is that ambulance? he asked himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Willie and Terry, after interviewing the witnesses, compared notes. Then they walked over to study a pair of skid marks they were told about.  
  
Looking at Willie, Terry said, "Any of this make sense to you?"  
  
"If it wasn't for the skid marks."  
  
"Yeah. That's the way I feel. Look, check on the detectives. And the ambulance Mike looks antsy. Then air the license plate. I'm gonna tell Mike what we found out."  
  
"You think the girl has any answers?"  
  
"I don't know, but right now she's in no condition to do anything, let alone answer any questions."  
  
"I hear ya."  
  
As Willie went back to their squad car, Terry went over to where Mike was still kneeling.  
  
"How she doin'?" Terry asked, as Mike glanced up at him. Terry could see the girl was struggling to stay conscious. He also didn't miss the worry in his friend's eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Mike replied. "She's in pain, probably has a concussion. Where's the ambulance?"  
  
"Willie's checkin' on it. There was a minor traffic accident a couple of miles away. That could account for the hold up."  
  
"Anyway, man, we gotta talk. None of what Willie and I heard and saw makes sense."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Terry glanced down at Jill who was trying to follow the conversation. By the look in her eyes, he could tell she was scared and he didn't want to spook her anymore than she already was.  
  
"Let's step over there," Terry said, indicating a spot a few feet away. He really didn't want the girl to hear what he had to say.  
  
"No." Jill tightened her hold on Mike's hand. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going far," Mike said. He pointed to a tree a few feet away. "And I won't be gone long." He glanced over his shoulder as Willie approached. "And Willie here, will keep you company until I come back. Okay?"  
  
Jill looked at him with tears in her eyes. Mike reached out and gently wiped a stray tear as he said, "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. If Willie starts to put you to sleep, which he's been known to do."  
  
"Hey," Willie protested, as he appeared beside Terry, "I heard that. I may have had a boring, sheltered upbringing, but that doesn't mean I put people to sleep."  
  
"Do you really want to go there, William?" Terry asked. "There's just so much one person can take of your little town in Ohio. You, my friend, can put a cow into a coma. I know this from personal experience."  
  
"Very funny. I'll remember you said that the next time you want a day off. The same goes for you, Danko."  
  
"Well, that's fine with me, Gillis," Mike said, with a wink at Jill who was watching their banter with interest. "'Cause I have no intention of switching days off with you for a long time."  
  
"That's 'cause you don't have a life, Michael," Willie said. "And he says I'm boring."  
  
"Anyway, brown eyes," Mike continued. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." Willie made a face. "Just holler, or have Gillis come and get me. I'll come running."  
  
"You won't stay away long?"  
  
"Well, that's up to Terry. He has been known to turn a short story into a novel."  
  
"I promise, miss," Terry said. "I won't keep him long."  
  
Jill reluctantly released Mike's hand. "Okay."  
  
"I promise, brown eyes," Mike said. "I'll be right back."  
  
Mike stood up and gave Willie some room. "Keep her awake," he said. "So no small hometown tales."  
  
"Will you cut it out. You two are just jealous."  
  
"Yeah," Terry said, rolling his eyes. "Right, Gillis, we're jealous of a place where the good citizens call cow tipping fun."  
  
Jill bit down on her lip to keep from laughing. "Please," she pleaded, "don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."  
  
"Sorry, pretty lady," Terry said. "He's just so easy."  
  
"Keep it up, Webster," Willie said. "You're really cruisin'."  
  
Mike laughed as he said, "Come on, man. We better take a hike before he kills both of us."  
  
"Yeah," Terry said, with a grin. "Who knew he could be so sensitive."  
  
As Mike and terry walked away, Jill looked at Willie.  
  
"Will he really come back?" she asked.  
  
"Mike? Yeah. He made a promise. He won't go back on it. You can count on that. And him."  
  
"Will you tell me about him?"  
  
Willie frowned. What was it about Mike all the cute girls liked? It's gotta be the eyes, he thought.  
  
Out loud, he said, "Will it keep you awake?"  
  
"Yes," Jill said. "Please?"  
  
Willie sighed. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Meanwhile, Mike looked at Terry. "Thanks. I owe you guys."  
  
"Forget it. She was worth it.  
  
"Anyway, the girl was half right when she told you this wasn't an accident."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The driver was parked down a half a block away. The girl came out of this apartment complex, started to cross the street as the driver pulled away from the curb. According to the witnesses, he was going at least 40. However, as he got closer, he slammed on his breaks. There's at least ten feet of skid marks.  
  
"Anyway, he did try to miss her, but a car was coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"By the time the girl saw him, it was too late. He hit her, sending her into one of the park cars."  
  
"God, it's a miracle she's conscious."  
  
"Yeah. Mike, if the driver hadn't hit the breaks, she'd be dead."  
  
"Was he drunk?"  
  
"No. According to one witness, as soon as the girl stepped off the curb, he pulled out of his spot. She turned to look at him. That's when he slammed on the breaks."  
  
"What are you saying? Did the guy try to kill her or not?"  
  
"All the witnesses agree on one thing. He was headed right for her. A straight line to the victim. It's attempted murder. The question is what stopped him?"  
  
Before Mike could reply, sirens were heard in the distance.  
  
"Listen, man," Terry said. "Willie and I gotta stay and wait for the detectives. We'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Not a problem," Mike said, as he reached Jill's side.  
  
Willie stood up as Mike took his place beside her side and said smiled down at her, relieved to see she was still conscious.  
  
"Hi, brown eyes," he said. "I see Willie kept his end of the bargain."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Willie said. "We had an interesting discussion. It was one- sided, but interesting."  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
Seeing the look in Jill's eyes, Willie said, "You'll have to ask her. All I can say is, I'm jealous."  
  
"Now, I am curious," Mike said, as his grin broadened.  
  
By now the ambulance arrived. The two attendants took out a gurney and headed toward them.  
  
"Can you stay with me?" Jill asked, as Mike moved away to let the attendants work on her.  
  
"I think you'll have to ask them," Mike replied.  
  
"For Jill," one of the attendants said, as the two men gently lifted her onto the gurney, "we'd let a dog ride with us."  
  
As Mike took her hand, he said, "I guess that's a yes."  
  
"Go ahead," Terry said. "We'll take care of your unit. And we'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mike climbed in behind the attendant as the second man closed the door, ran to the driver's side and drove off with the sirens blaring.  
  
"You're gonna be okay, Jill," the attendant said. "They're waiting for you at Memorial."  
  
Jill wasn't listening as she studied Mike. Finally she said, "You have the most beautiful eyes. I wonder why." She grimaced in pain as she tried to stifle a yawn. ".I never noticed before."  
  
As Jill drifted off, Mike looked at the attendant in alarm.  
  
"It's okay, officer," the attendant assured him. "She's been stabilized."  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Jill? Yeah, she's too tough to let a drunk bring her down."  
  
Mike didn't say anything for a moment as he brushed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"A fighter, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Have you known her long?"  
  
"Since she started at Memorial. Never met a sweeter, kinder chick. Everybody gets along with her."  
  
Then why does someone want her dead? Mike asked himself.  
  
He looked down at Jill and thought, we'll find him, brown eyes. Who ever did this to you, we'll find him.  
  
By now, the ambulance arrived at Memorial Hospital where a nurse and an intern waited for them.  
  
"Take her to treatment room two," Karen Wade ordered as the attendants and Mike followed the nurse and intern.  
  
As they all hurried down the hallway, Jill's eyes flew open. When she saw Mike, she said, reaching for his hand, "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I don't want to," Mike said, as the gurney came to a stop in front of a treatment room, "but I don't think I'm allowed back here. However, I won't leave the hospital until I know you're okay."  
  
"Promise?" Jill asked. "Wi.Willie said you never go back on your promises."  
  
"He's right. I wouldn't make 'em if I did. Tell you what. You listen to what the doctors tell you ya and if it's okay with them, I won't leave until I can say 'goodbye' to ya. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, officer," Karen said, "but we have to get her inside."  
  
"You will be here?" Jill asked.  
  
"All night if I have to. I promise."  
  
Jill smiled at him as she was wheeled into the room.  
  
After the doors swung closed, Mike headed for some chairs to sit and wait on Jill's condition.  
  
A few minutes later, Willie and terry entered the hospital and approached Mike as he stood up and greeted them.  
  
"Hey, man," Terry said. "Any word on the girl?"  
  
"Nothing yet. They're still checking her out. Anything new on the hit and run?"  
  
"Yeah. We found the car. The detectives are going over it as we speak."  
  
"Someone went to a lot of trouble only to change his mind at the last minute," Willie said. "The car was reported stolen."  
  
Before Mike could reply, a doctor headed toward them. "Excuse me, officers," he said.  
  
"Yes?" Mike replied.  
  
"I gather you're waiting for news on my patient?"  
  
"Yes, sir, we are."  
  
"Well, we're prepping her for surgery. She has a ruptured spleen, a mild concussion, cuts and bruises as well as a broken rib. Repairing the spleen won't be a problem so she's going to be okay."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Terry said. "Will you keep us posted?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
As the doctor walked away, Lieutenant Ryker approached them.  
  
"Webster, Gillis, Danko," Ryker greeted. "How is the hit and run victim?"  
  
"She's on her way to surgery for a ruptured spleen," Mike replied. "But, the doctor thinks she'll be okay."  
  
Ryker reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. Handing it to Mike, he said, "Is this the girl?"  
  
Mike took the picture. He had been right. In spite of the bruises and cuts, Jill was a beautiful girl.  
  
As he handed the picture to Terry, Mike said, "That's her, Lieutenant. Her name's."  
  
"Jill O'Brien," Ryker replied.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Terry said, handing Willie the snapshot, "but how do you know that?"  
  
As Willie handed the picture back to Ryker, the Lieutenant said, "Well, Webster, as soon as you three tell me what you have learned, I will answer your question."  
  
"Yes, sir. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Willie and Terry went through what the witnesses had told them.  
  
"What did the girl say?" Ryker asked. "Was anyone able to talk to her?"  
  
"Just long enough for her to say it wasn't an accident," Mike said. "She looked like she was in a lot of pain, so I didn't question her further."  
  
"Webster, you said the driver slammed on his breaks at the last minute?"  
  
"Yes, sir. According to both the witnesses and tire tracks at the scene that's the way it looks."  
  
"And the three of you are bothered by that?"  
  
"Lieutenant," Mike said, "it doesn't make sense. The dude steals a car, waits down the street for the girl to head for the bus stop, floors the car, then suddenly tries to avoid hitting her at all. What reason could anyone have to want to kill her?  
  
"I mean, from what I've heard about her, she's well liked, a caring person. No one has a reason to want to kill her."  
  
"Could it have been an ex-boyfriend trying to put the scare into her?" Willie asked.  
  
"No, Gillis," Ryker replied. "Though it could explain the tire tracks. However, I do happen to have a possible answer to why someone might want to kill her."  
  
Indicating the chairs, Ryker said, as all four officers sat down, "A couple of days ago, Miss O'Brien came into the precinct and reported a murder." He raised his hand as he saw Terry was about to say something. "Just a minute, Webster. Hear me out and then you all can say what ever is on your minds.  
  
"Now, Miss O'Brien swore she didn't witness the actual killing. A friend of hers, who told her about it, did. She also said her friend is terrified because the killer saw her.  
  
"After we located the body, I promised Miss O'Brien that if her friend came forward we would give her protection.  
  
"Until today, Miss O'Brien never called me or any of the detectives investigating the murder, about her friend coming in."  
  
After a few seconds, Terry said, "Lieutenant, how can you be sure Miss O'Brien is covering for anyone? Isn't it possible that she's the witness? That's she's the one who's too scared to admit it?"  
  
"No way," Mike said. "If she witnessed the killing, she would do what ever you needed her to do to help.  
  
"Look, Lieutenant, I know I don't know her, but if she came forward to report it, I do believe she would go all the way."  
  
"Well, Danko," Ryker said, "you spent the most time with her. Is she the type of person who would protect a friend?"  
  
"From everything the attendant told me, yeah. I can see her doing that. If I were in her shoes, I'd do the same thing. But, I would try to convince my friend to come forward so we could get a killer off the street before he killed again."  
  
"Then why come forward at all?" Willie asked. "If she didn't witness the murder, what did Miss O'Brien hope to gain from reporting it at all?"  
  
"Not a thing, Gillis. Except give the victim's family an ending to a mystery. She did the right thing by coming forward. Even if she didn't witness the killing herself, Miss O'Brien knew about it. A man had been killed and no one knew about except for herself and her friend. She knew her friend wasn't about to come forward, so she did. The body was found and he was buried per his family's request.  
  
"Danko, I agree with you. If Miss O'Brien was the one who had witnessed the killing, the killer would be in jail and she wouldn't be a patient in her own hospital."  
  
Terry had been sitting quietly as the others talked, but one thing kept bothering him.  
  
"Lieutenant," he said, "did the killing hit the papers?"  
  
"I know where you're headed, Webster. Yes, there was a story on the body, but we kept Miss O'Brien's name out of it per her request."  
  
"Then, if we go on the assumption that the driver was the killer, how did he find her? He didn't have a name to go on, obviously and she's not the witness. So, how did he know where Miss O'Brien live?"  
  
"That's a good question, Webster. Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
When no one replied, Mike said, "Lieutenant, Terry's right. None of this makes sense. No matter how we try to explain it, nothing about this hit and run adds up."  
  
"And the only one who has any of the answers," Terry said, "is in surgery."  
  
"Not true," Ryker said. "The one who has the answers is her friend. Who ever that is. Hopefully, after what happened today, Miss O'Brien will tell us who he or she is. That's the person we need to talk to."  
  
Mike was silent for a minute. Even if Jill didn't witness the killing, somehow the killer knew about her. The killer may have changed his mind once, that didn't mean he would change it again. It was possible that she could still be a target. Until they found Jill's friend, she was in danger. To Mike, it didn't matter that the driver tried to miss. It probably dawned on him that there was too much risk in front of a lot of witnesses.  
  
"Lieutenant," he said. "I think I know why he tried to avoid hitting her."  
  
"Why, Danko?"  
  
"Too many witnesses. It was a risky situation for him to take. Someone could've gotten a look at him. Especially, Miss O'Brien."  
  
"That is true. However, it still doesn't answer Webster's question. How did the killer find out about this woman? She didn't witness the killing. We've already established that."  
  
"Maybe the hit and run is totally unrelated," Willie said. "The guy could've been a nutcase."  
  
"I've never heard of a nutcase using a stolen car as a weapon," Terry said. "The fact he stole the car, that points to first degree. A lot of planning went into the hit and run. Especially since he didn't go through with it. That's not an act of a nut case."  
  
"Webster's right," Ryker said. "Miss O'Brien was the target. I don't want this to be more complicated than it has to be. Let's rule out the murder first. Then we'll work on other aspects."  
  
"Yes, sir," Terry said.  
  
"Lieutenant," Mike said, "if the guy tried once to kill her, even though he didn't follow through on it, isn't it possible he might try again?"  
  
Before Ryker could reply, the doctor approached them. "I gather you all are waiting to hear on the condition of my patient."  
  
"Yes, Doctor," Ryker said. "How is Miss O'Brien?"  
  
"She's going to be okay. Right now, she's in recovery."  
  
"How long before we're able to question her?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow. Miss O'Brien should be up to being moved to a private room. She should be out of here by the end of the week."  
  
"Doctor, I would like to place a police officer outside her door. Do you have any objection?"  
  
"No, but I never heard of police protection for a hit and run."  
  
"That's true. However, this is an unique situation."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Before Ryker could reply, Karen Wade approached the group.  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor," she said, "but Jill conscious at the moment and she's asking to see the officer that rode in with her."  
  
The doctor shook his head in disbelief. That girl should've been out like a light for hours. How could she be awake?  
  
"How is she feeling?" he asked.  
  
"She's fighting the pain. But, she did promise me that I could give her a shot after she sees that police officer."  
  
"Is he still here?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Mike said. "I promised her that I wouldn't leave until I could say goodbye to her."  
  
"Five minutes, Officer. Sooner if she's in too much pain."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Danko," Ryker said, as the younger man started to walk away.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"What would you have done if the doctor had said no?"  
  
Mike grinned. "Begged for guard duty, sir."  
  
Ryker shook his head. Mike would be the only cop who would want the most boring assignment any police officer could get.  
  
As Mike walked down the hall, Karen kept glancing at him.  
  
"What?" he finally asked.  
  
"Jill was right. You do have amazing blue eyes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But, I guess you get told that a lot."  
  
Mike grinned. "Actually, not as often as you think."  
  
Karen stopped in front of the recovery room. "Jill is feeling drowsy in spite of what she tells you. I'm going to give her a shot for the pain in five minutes. So that's all you have."  
  
"I hear ya. Thanks."  
  
"Any time. Remember, five minutes."  
  
When Mike entered the recovery room, he saw that Jill was sleeping. He crept to the bed and gently took her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled weakly when she saw him.  
  
"You're still here," Jill said.  
  
"I told you I would be," Mike said. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a Mac truck."  
  
"That good, huh? I gotta tell ya, for road kill you look pretty good."  
  
"Thanks. I think."  
  
Mike pulled up a chair and sat down. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to see for myself that you're gonna be okay."  
  
"They said I will be. I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me feel safe."  
  
"You don't have to thank me for doing my job."  
  
"I wanted to. What's your name? I know you told me, but I forgot."  
  
"It's Mike. Mike Danko."  
  
"Michael. Good strong name. You look like a Mike. It fits."  
  
Jill yawned as she fought to keep her eyes open. Mike noticed and was about to stand up when Karen Wade entered.  
  
"I better be going," he said. "You need to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, please don't go," Jill said. She looked at Karen. "Can't he stay until I fall asleep? Please, Karen."  
  
Karen smiled. "Only if you promise not to fight it. You feeling any pain?"  
  
"No. I'm okay." Jill looked at Mike. "Will you stay?"  
  
"Yeah," Mike said, with a warm smile, "I'll stay until you're asleep."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"I have tomorrow off. I guess I can come back tomorrow and spend some time with you. If it's okay with your doctor. And if you're up to it."  
  
"I'll be up for it. I promise."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Is there anyone I can call?"  
  
"I have a sister. Amanda, but her daughter's sick and I really don't want to worry her. I'll call her when I get out of here."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to bring anything? Magazines? Something from your apartment?"  
  
Jill shook her head. "I'm okay."  
  
As Jill's eyes started to close, Mike brushed the hair from her eyes and said, softly, "Sweet dreams, brown eyes. You deserve them."  
  
Standing up, Mike put the chair back where he found it. Turning to Karen, he said, "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"No problem. And don't worry, she's gonna be just fine."  
  
"Yeah. That's what everybody keeps saying." Mike started to head for the door. But as he glanced back at Karen he said, "Did anyone ever tell you that you and Jill could be sisters?"  
  
Karen laughed. "That's what people tell us all the time. Personally, I don't see it. Jill thinks it's a kick.  
  
"By the way, did you find the creep that hit her?"  
  
As Mike studied Karen, a sudden thought came to him. "No," he said. "It's gotten a lot more complicated than a hit and run. How long have you known Jill?"  
  
"Since nursing school. She's a good kid. And doesn't deserve this."  
  
"I agree." Mike glanced at Jill as she stirred. "Can you step out for a minute? I want to ask you a few questions and I don't want her to hear us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once Mike stepped outside, he wasn't surprised to see Willie standing by Jill's door.  
  
"You volunteered or were you recruited?" he asked.  
  
"Volunteered," Willie replied.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Karen asked, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry," Mike said, as they stepped away.  
  
"Is there anything you can tell me about the hit and run?" Karen asked.  
  
"Very little. A lot of it is confusing."  
  
Karen folded her arms. "In what way?"  
  
"I'm not sure that Jill was the actual target."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"See, the driver tried to stop. There's tire tracks that prove that. It got us thinking. Do you live near Jill?"  
  
"No. I live a block away from the hospital. Why?"  
  
Mike leaned against the wall and glanced at Willie who was watching them with interest.  
  
He knew if Ryker found out what he was about to do, he would have a fit. Right now, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting answers to some burning questions.  
  
"According to my supervisor, Lieutenant Ryker," Mike said, "Jill came into the precinct a couple of days ago and reported a murder. She told him that a friend of hers witnessed the actual killing and just told her where the killing took place."  
  
"So? What does that got to do with the hit and run?"  
  
"Well, according to Jill, from what her friend told her, the killer saw her. Knows who the witness is. Maybe not by name, but he knows what she looks like."  
  
"It could've been a he. Jill does have a lot of friends."  
  
"I'm sure she does. But, we've been wondering about the skid marks. Why a man, who stole a car to cover his tracks, would go to the trouble only to change his mind at the last minute. You just answered the question."  
  
"I did? In what way?"  
  
"You witnessed the killing, didn't you? You're the one she's protecting."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Like I told you before, Jill has a lot of friends."  
  
"I believe you, but how many of her friends look enough like her to be mistaken for her sister?"  
  
Karen was starting to hate where this conversation was going. The sooner she was away from Mike the happier she would be.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about," Karen snapped. "I don't know anything about a murder and even if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell her. She's got a big mouth. So unless you can prove any of this, stay outta my way."  
  
"I thought you and Jill were friends. Don't you care that she may have gotten hurt because she was mistaken for you?"  
  
"That's a crock. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That has nothing to do with me. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
Before Mike could say anything, Karen stormed off down the hallway. Willie watched her as Mike approached him.  
  
"What do you think?" Mike said.  
  
"I think you're on the right track. Now the hit and run makes sense. The question is, why won't the nurse admit it?"  
  
"I have no idea. Tell me something, Willie. Did she look or sound scared to you?"  
  
"Nope. She sounded mighty pissed off though."  
  
"Yeah. With friends like her, Jill sure doesn't need any enemies. See you later, William."  
  
"Right. Hey, you gonna tell Ryker?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not if you don't wanna get stuck directing traffic in the middle of no where."  
  
Mike made a face as he headed back to Terry and Ryker. As he got closer, he could see his supervisor wasn't very happy with him.  
  
"Five minutes, Danko," Ryker said, "means five minutes. Not ten and a half."  
  
"Sorry, sir. I didn't spend all that time with Miss O'Brien."  
  
"Oh? What did you do? Take a jog around the hospital?"  
  
"No, sir. I was talking to the nurse who showed me to Miss O'Brien's room. And I think I have an answer as to why the killer swerved or tried to swerve at the last minute."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Jill wasn't the target. The other nurse was."  
  
Terry and Ryker exchanged looks. "Danko," Ryker said, "start at the beginning. What nurse?"  
  
"Jill's nurse. You didn't notice the resemblance, but I did. They look enough alike that they've been often mistaken for sisters. I think the driver was after Karen. Not Jill."  
  
"Does this Karen person live in Miss O'Brien's neighborhood?"  
  
"No. She told me she lives a block away from the hospital."  
  
"Lieutenant," Terry said, "it fits. If Mike's supposition is right, it explains why the driver tried not to hit her at the last minute. As he got closer, he realized that she was the wrong girl."  
  
"I agree," Ryker said, "but it doesn't explain how the killer knew where to find Miss O'Brien. What's this nurse's last name?"  
  
"Wade I think," Mike replied. "I'm sure Jill will confirm the fact that Karen is the friend she's protecting. Except, it sure isn't being returned. Wade got a little pissed off that I might have figured it out."  
  
"It's all supposition, Danko. I have to agree with you that it adds up, but unless Miss O'Brien can confirm that it is Miss Wade she's protecting." Seeing the look on Mike and Terry's face, Ryker said, "Okay, go back to the precinct. Run background checks on both of them. Then I want you to go to their apartments and see what you can turn up. I want a full report before you clock out tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mike said.  
  
As Mike started to walk away, Terry said, "One more thing, Lieutenant. These two women are friends. Obviously women share secrets. What's gonna happen to Miss O'Brien once she's released from the hospital? She can't go home. Even if she didn't witness the crime, the killer may think she knows too much and try again."  
  
"I know that, Webster. That's why Gillis is standing outside her door. As for where she's gonna go, I have the perfect place. And she'd be well protected. If there are any volunteers?"  
  
Ryker looked from one police officer to another. Terry glanced at Mike and said, "How about you, Mike? She trusts you. That's obvious."  
  
Mike looked down at the floor. He was tempted to just say why not. He wanted to get to know Jill better. What a better opportunity than to spend twenty-four hours a day with her. But, a part of him didn't want to force her into this.  
  
Finally he said, "Lieutenant, I think it should be her decision. If she wants the protection and the guard. I don't think it's right that she's forced into it. And she might be more cooperative if she was allowed to make the choice herself."  
  
"That's true," Ryker said. "Okay, Danko, I'll play it your way. Be here at 9:00 am sharp. Hopefully, Miss O'Brien will be up for questions."  
  
"Uh, Lieutenant, I'm off tomorrow."  
  
"Then there's no reason why you won't be on time. Now, get back to work."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ryker shook his head as Mike and Terry left him. Going over to a nurse's desk, he asked the nurse where he could find Karen Wade.  
  
Meanwhile, after Karen stormed away from Mike, she went to the nurses' station, picked up the phone and dialed a seven-digit number.  
  
When it was answered on the other end, she said, "I know you just tried to kill a friend of mine. That's gonna cost you big. I want $500,000.00 deposited to my account by Friday. If I don't see a record of that transaction, I go to the cops. And, if you pull another stunt like you did today, you won't be getting a phone call from me. You'll get a visit from the cops. You hear what I'm saying. By Friday or else."  
  
Karen slammed the receiver down and looked around her. With the exception of Willie standing by Jill's door, who wasn't paying attention, the hallway was empty. Taking that as a cue, she headed for the exit doors.  
  
Meanwhile, as Mike and Terry headed for Mike's squad car, Terry said, "Hey, man, I'm sorry if I put you in a tough spot."  
  
"It's okay. Believe me, Terry, I would jump at it if I thought she would go for it. But, like I told Ryker, the decision should be hers to make. I mean Ryker should offer it to her, but it should be up to Jill to accept the protection or not. Things like that, it could screw up your life. It's been turned upside down enough already. I don't want to make things worse."  
  
Terry grinned. "This girl really got to you, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, Terry, she did. There's something about her. I can't put my finger on it, but."  
  
"Hey, Mike you don't have to explain anything to me. She seems like a real special person."  
  
Mike grinned sheepishly. "From everything I've heard. Yeah, she is. Come on, we better get going or Ryker's gonna have our heads."  
  
Mike and Terry got into the car and headed for the precinct. A half an hour later, they pulled into the precinct parking lot.  
  
As they got out, Terry said, "What if Miss O'Brien turns down the protection? What are you gonna do?"  
  
Mike shrugged. "Hope Ryker can change her mind."  
  
"Knowing Ryker, that won't be hard to do."  
  
Once the cops entered the records room, Terry headed for the file cabinet and searched for the files on Karen and Jill.  
  
Pulling them out, he said, "Which file do you want? Miss Wade's or Miss O'Brien's?"  
  
"Wade's," Mike replied. "I don't feel right delving into Jill's background without her permission."  
  
"Why not? Willie told me Jill asked about you."  
  
Mike looked at Terry as the younger man handed him Karen's file.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's how she stayed awake. I guess she's as interested in you as you are in her." As Terry opened the file, he grinned and said, "You sure you don't want to switch?"  
  
"Was I supposed to know she asked about me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then I'll stick with Wade. But thanks."  
  
Terry opened Jill's file and read what little there was. Closing it, he filed it back as Mike glanced at him.  
  
"Done already?" he asked.  
  
"She has no record. All that's there is her statement on the murder. You?"  
  
"Wade has a record all right. She's been arrested three times before she turned 18. Mostly for shoplifting and running away. As an adult, prostitution and drugs. The second time, the judge told her that if she didn't find an honest trade, the next time she got arrested, Wade was going to jail."  
  
"So she picked nursing?"  
  
"Apparently. It also says she's that she's been and out of foster homes since Karen was three."  
  
"Sounds like she's had a hard life. I wonder how Karen and Jill became friends."  
  
"Jill is the type of person who probably brought stray puppies home. She's a good person. I'm sure she reached out to Karen, felt sorry for her."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you don't like Miss Wade too much?"  
  
"Because I don't." Mike ran a hand over his face as he handed Terry the file back. As Terry put it back in the file cabinet, Mike continued, "When I told her that Jill may have gotten hurt because of her, she didn't give a damn. Told me to prove it. All of it."  
  
"She's right, man. All we have is supposition."  
  
"I know that. But you would think since they're friends that Karen would say something, anything to deny what I told her."  
  
"Mike, you took her completely by surprise. I'm sure by now she's had time to cool off. Look, why don't we go check out their apartments, see what we can find out from the neighbors."  
  
"Yeah, we better. If Ryker catches us, we're dead meat."  
  
As the two cops headed out of the records room, Ryker was headed in. "You two still here?" he said.  
  
"We were just leaving, sir," Mike said. "Were you able to talk to Miss Wade?"  
  
"That's a good question, Danko," Ryker said. "Apparently, Miss Wade left the hospital right after your talk with her. No one seems to know where she is. Now, get to her apartment and bring her in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Mike and Terry hurried out of the station. As they got into their car, Mike said, "I have a feeling I should've kept my big mouth shut."  
  
"Mike, if she did split 'cause of what you said to her, it proves one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not supposition anymore."  
  
"I know. I just don't think Ryker will be all the thrilled with me until we find her."  
  
"Mike, you couldn't have known she'd take off. Not even Ryker can blame you for that."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
As Mike got into his unit, he went over his conversation with Karen in his mind. In his heart, Mike knew Jill got hit because the driver believed he had found his witness. It was only as the driver got close enough to the girl that he realized his mistake. That was why the driver swerved and tried to miss Jill.  
  
"Terry, Karen was the target. I feel it. Jill wasn't meant to get hit. The car was meant for Miss Wade."  
  
"But, that doesn't explain how the driver knew about her. According to you, Karen lives near the hospital. That's almost fifteen blocks from Jill's place. How did the driver find Jill?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Karen will tell us."  
  
"If we find her. I have a feeling she's long gone."  
  
Mike had to agree. "From what I gathered from her file, Miss Wade was only out for Miss Wade. And her reaction when I told her that Jill could've died because of her, it didn't affect her at all."  
  
"Hey, man, not everybody cares about his neighbor like we do. And you do care, don't you?"  
  
Mike glanced at his friend as he started the car. With a frown, he said, "Yeah, man, I do. Jill got caught up in the middle of something that she shouldn't have been involved in."  
  
"You think the killer found out about her because she was the one who reported it?"  
  
"Could be. But, again how? She never had her name mentioned. And I don't even want to think about the alternative."  
  
"You mean, the killer got her name from one of us? Not realizing she wasn't the witness."  
  
"Yeah. If that's the case."  
  
"Ryker isn't gonna be a happy camper."  
  
"And I don't want to be any where near the precinct if I'm right."  
  
"Oh, man, I sure as hell hope you're wrong."  
  
Mike glanced at Terry. "You and me both."  
  
Later that evening, Mike and Terry knocked on Ryker's door.  
  
"Come in," Ryker called out.  
  
Mike and Terry entered Ryker's office and closed the door behind them. Ryker leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I gather you did not locate Miss Wade," Ryker said.  
  
"Sorry, Lieutenant," Mike said. "When we got to her apartment, it looked like she made a hasty exit."  
  
"I was afraid of that. Did you find anything out about her that we didn't already know?"  
  
"Yeah," Terry said. "She's not well liked. Doesn't talk to anyone in her apartment building. Brings guys home at least once a week."  
  
"Webster, you are not here to judge the girl."  
  
"I know that, sir. I'm just telling you what some of the neighbors told us."  
  
"There's no law against taking men home. I don't suppose you got any of these men's names?"  
  
"No, sir. No one knew them. And no man is seen twice."  
  
Ryker rolled his eyes. He asked his men to pick the woman up. Not gossip.  
  
"Anyone have any idea where Miss Wade would go?" Ryker asked.  
  
"No one," Mike replied. "Like we said. She didn't care about anyone at the complex so no one really cared about her."  
  
"That's just great," Ryker said. "The only witness we have to a murder, and she's gone underground."  
  
Mike looked down at the floor. Finally, he said, "Sir, this is my fault. If I hadn't said anything to her."  
  
"Danko, I admit you were a bit anxious, but you couldn't have predicted that Miss Wade would up and disappear on us.  
  
"Now, what about Miss O'Brien. What did you find out about her?"  
  
"Now, Miss O'Brien," Terry said, "was the total opposite. We were able to talk to the building manager. He said the girl's real sweet. Pays her rent on time and is very friendly to her neighbors. She even baby-sits for the neighbors who can't find sitters. When she's able to. He was shocked to hear that it was Jill who was hit by the car."  
  
"No enemies?"  
  
"None that he knew about. Oh there is something. He told us that sometimes Miss Wade would show up at Miss O'Brien's apartment at all hours of the night. At least twice a week."  
  
"Tell me something, Webster," Ryker said. "Why would you forget about that little tidbit?"  
  
"Sorry, sir. But, Miss Wade wasn't at Miss O'Brien's apartment either. The manager said he hadn't seen her for a couple of days."  
  
Ryker shook his head. What he had thought was going to be a simple murder case is now getting very complicated.  
  
"Okay. You two have done all you could. Go home and get some sleep. Danko, I will see you at the hospital at 9:00 am sharp."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mike said, as the two officers left Ryker's office.  
  
After Terry closed the door, he looked at Mike and said, "You wanna stop and have a beer?"  
  
"Not tonight. I think I'm gonna stop by the hospital and see how Miss O'Brien's doing."  
  
Terry grinned. "Oh, man, you really have it bad."  
  
Mike couldn't help but grin back. "Tell me about it."  
  
"I thought you were the preferable bachelor."  
  
"I am. Look, Terry I like the girl. That doesn't mean I'm gonna marry her. I don't even know her."  
  
"But, you feel something for her. Admit it."  
  
"Yeah, I admit it. Who wouldn't? Don't you have a partner to wait for?"  
  
"Yeah. And he better get his butt back here soon or he's walking home."  
  
By now the two cops entered the locker room as Mike laughed. "If he's still at the hospital, I'll give him your message."  
  
"Please do. And if you get to see the pretty lady, tell her I hope she gets better soon."  
  
As the men started to change out of their uniforms and into street clothes, Terry couldn't help but tease Mike some more about Jill.  
  
"So, Mike what is it about Miss O'Brien that's different from the other ladies you've met?"  
  
Mike looked up at him as he pulled off his shoes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I've never seen you act this way before with any other lady."  
  
Mike sighed. Terry was making him crazy with his observations about Jill. Finally he said, "Terry, if I knew why I felt the way I do about this girl, I would tell you. I can't figure it myself. All I know is, she got to me. I don't know if it's because of the hit and run, or because of the way Miss Wade treated her. All I know is, once I figure it out for myself, I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay. I'll accept that. For now."  
  
Mike grinned. "You're not gonna let up are you?"  
  
"Not in this life time."  
  
Mike stood up and headed out of the locker room as a loud clap of thunder was heard.  
  
"Hey, Danko?" Terry said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Gillis to get his butt back here. I'm dying for a pitcher."  
  
"I will. And have one on me."  
  
"We sure will."  
  
As Mike left the locker room, Terry thought, I think I'm gonna bet Willie on how long it takes for Jill to have Mike eating out of her hand. I give it two days. Three tops.  
  
A half an hour later, Mike exited the elevator at Memorial Hospital. He grinned when he saw Willie sitting beside Jill's door.  
  
"Still here I see," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah. Waiting on my replacement. Terry still at the precinct? After all, he's my ride."  
  
"Yeah, he's still there, but he's dying for a pitcher so I don't know how long he's gonna wait. Why don't you call the station and see what the hold up is."  
  
"Good idea. You'll stick around?"  
  
"Yeah. Go."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
As Willie walked away, the door to Jill's room opened and a nurse hurried out.  
  
"Is something wrong with Miss O'Brien?" Mike asked.  
  
"She's having a bad dream and is very agitated," Sheila Hastings replied. "Because of the sedative, I can't get through to her."  
  
"Mind if I give it a try?"  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"No. Just a friend."  
  
"At this point, I'll try anything."  
  
Sheila held the door open as Mike entered. Right away he could tell something was wrong as beeps were heard. Walking over to Jill's bed, he sat down and took her hand, careful not to mess up any of the tubes in her arm.  
  
"Hey, brown eyes," Mike said. "I hear ya having a bad dream. It's gonna be okay. But, if you don't calm down I might not be able to see you tomorrow. And if I can't see you, that means Lieutenant Ryker won't be able to see you. And if that's the case, then I'm really in trouble."  
  
As if sensing Mike's presence, Jill stopped tossing and turning, but she didn't wake up. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb.  
  
"That's real good, brown eyes. You're doing fine. Know, what ever this dream is, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
When Jill seemed to relax even more, Mike looked at Sheila. She nodded and said, "Thanks. I didn't think anything would calm her down."  
  
"So she'll be okay?"  
  
"She will now. Thanks to you. How did you do it?"  
  
"I have no idea. I guess she heard me."  
  
"She seems to trust you. With those eyes, who can blame her?"  
  
Mike smiled. "How long was she like that?"  
  
"Not long, thank god. We would've had to keep her in here another night. As it is, we may still have to."  
  
"Have you known her long?"  
  
"Since she was in nursing school. She was trained here so I got to show her some of the ropes."  
  
"What can you tell me about her? And about Karen Wade."  
  
Sheila made a face at the mention of Karen's name. Finally she said, "I will gladly tell you anything you want to know about Jill. As for Karen, she just lost her job."  
  
"Uh-oh. Why? Because she left the hospital?"  
  
"That and she left a patient alone. Jill was her patient and she was in recovery. What you saw tonight, could've have been very serious. If I wasn't here."  
  
Mike suddenly felt guilty. If he hadn't opened his mouth to Karen.Looking at Jill, he felt even guiltier.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Karen leaving the hospital the way she did.Leaving Jill alone, it's my fault."  
  
Sheila looked at Mike. "In what way?"  
  
"You know that Jill was hit by a car right?"  
  
"Yes. The doctor told me."  
  
"Well, we couldn't figure out why the driver tried to stop at the last minute. He had stolen the car and the witnesses said he waited out on the street for Jill to come out.  
  
"Anyway, until I met Karen, we couldn't find out why. When I saw the resemblance to Jill, it dawned on me."  
  
"That Karen might have been the intended target?"  
  
"Yeah. It explained the tire tracks and why the driver tried to stop. Karen didn't like the way the conversation was going."  
  
"Why would anyone want to kill Karen? Actually, some people wouldn't even need a reason. She has a lousy personality. Not one of my best nurses."  
  
"Jill reported a murder a few days ago. My boss said she's covering for someone. Since Karen said she and Jill were friends."  
  
"You put two and two together and came up with four. If Karen did witness a killing, why didn't she come forward?"  
  
"Jill said her friend was too scared. That because the killer saw her."  
  
"That's a crock," Sheila said. Seeing the surprised look on Mike's face, she explained, "About Karen being scared. Nothing scares that kid. She's too cold hearted. The only reason she became a nurse was to meet and marry a rich doctor. Karen thought all the doctors here had private practice and would fall at her feet."  
  
"And they don't?"  
  
"Oh, some do. But they are happily married. And believe me, Karen is not the type of woman men would leave their wives for. The ones that are single, it will take years for them to get the kind of money she thinks doctors make."  
  
"Really into money, huh?"  
  
"Never seen anyone like her. But, Jill on the other hand, is the total opposite. Real sweet, kind hearted person. What you see is what you get."  
  
"Give you the shirt off her back, huh?" Mike asked, with a grin.  
  
Sheila grinned back. "Yeah, she really would. Literally. All the patients, doctors everybody loves her. They are all shocked about what happened.  
  
"Listen, can you stay with Jill for a few minutes? I need to get a pink slip for Karen. All my paperwork is at the nurses' station."  
  
"So, you're still gonna let her go?"  
  
"Believe me, I would've let her go a long time ago if it wasn't for Jill."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"She begged me to give Karen a second chance. Listen, what I said about the patients loving Jill. It's the reverse with Karen. She is rude, comes to work late, over stays her lunch. Her walking out on Jill, who is suppose to be her best friend, is just the last straw."  
  
Mike thought about what Sheila said. There was no way around it. And it wasn't for him to try and change her mind. Not that he could blame the head nurse. In her position, he would do the same thing.  
  
"So, what do you say," Sheila said, "can you stay with her for a few minutes?"  
  
Mike glanced at Jill as she stirred. Brushing the hair from her eyes, he looked back at Sheila. "Yeah, I'll stay."  
  
"Great." Sheila checked Jill's monitors and said, "Everything looks normal so there shouldn't be a problem. But if there is, just ring that bell and a nurse will come running."  
  
"Okay. Don't worry, she's in good hands."  
  
Sheila looked at him with a smile. "I bet she is. Did I tell you she's a great kid?"  
  
Mike grinned back. "I should introduce you to a friend of mine. You and he have a lot in common."  
  
"If I wasn't married, I'd take you up on it. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Sheila left, Mike looked at Jill. "Rough night, huh brown eyes. Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you again. That's a promise I do intend to keep."  
  
As if she heard him, Jill smiled in her sleep and clutched his hand. Mike hoped Jill would be moved to a private room. That way he could keep his earlier promise about visiting her.  
  
"And Ryker doesn't kick my ass to the middle of no where."  
  
Later that night, after Mike made it back to his apartment, he was just pulling out a beer when the doorbell rang.  
  
He opened the door to find Willie and Terry standing there. "Come one in," Mike said. "You guys want a beer?"  
  
"Sure," Terry said. "How was Jill?"  
  
"She had a bad dream when I first got there, but she was okay when I left. Her boss told that she's gonna fire Karen Wade."  
  
"You're kidding," Willie said. "Why? Because she left the hospital?"  
  
"Jill was her patient. Apparently, patients in recovery are not to be left alone. I feel like that's my fault. If I didn't say anything to her."  
  
"Mike," Terry said, "you can't blame yourself. There's no way you could've known Wade would take off like that."  
  
"Terry's right," Willie said. "I wish I saw her before she left. I could've tried to stop her."  
  
Mike sighed. He knew his friends were right but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. It could've been a lot worse for Jill if she had been totally alone. Thank god the head nurse was there to help her even if he did part of the work.  
  
"So is she going into a private room?" Terry asked.  
  
"I hope so," Mike replied. "If not, Ryker's gonna have my head."  
  
"For what? You can't foresee the future, man. Nightmares can't be helped and considering what she went through today, I'm surprised she didn't have more. So stop beating yourself up over this."  
  
Mike made a face. "Sorry, I can't help it. Jill brings out the protector in me. I just don't wanna let her down."  
  
Willie looked at Terry in amusement. "You're right. He's got it bad."  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. "Will you two knock it off? Yes, I like Jill. She's pretty and sweet and right now totally vulnerable. I wouldn't even think."  
  
"We're not saying you would, Danko," Terry said. "It's just that Willie and I never seen you act this way over any other chick. What makes this girl so special?"  
  
"I don't know. Like I told you earlier, when I figure it out, I'll let you guys in on it."  
  
Willie and Terry decided wisely to change the subject. "What else did the head nurse say about Karen?" Terry asked.  
  
"Not much. She didn't like her much. She said Karen's the complete opposite of Jill. The only reason Karen became a nurse was to marry a rich doctor. Unfortunately, at Memorial there aren't any single rich doctors yet. Not a very good nurse either. Lousy bedside manner from what I gathered."  
  
"No fans at the hospital, huh?"  
  
"Doesn't sound like it."  
  
"So no one at the hospital would help hide her?"  
  
"Not from what I gathered. The head nurse certainly wouldn't."  
  
"Well," Willie said, "Terry and I have the wonderful task of trying to locate her. Key word, trying."  
  
Mike smiled. "Sounds like, god willing, I'll have the easy part."  
  
"Of course you do," Terry said. "And why do you sound like she's not gonna pick you."  
  
"Trust me when I say this, Mike," Willie said. "There is no doubt in my mind who she'll pick when Ryker offers her the protection."  
  
"She has to say yes first, Willie," Mike said. "Look, getting protection means lousing up your life. She is going into a safe house, which means not going to work, not seeing your friends or family for god knows how long. Some people can't handle that."  
  
"And you think she'll turn it down?"  
  
Mike shrugged as he took a sip from his beer. "I don't know. I think it's something she should think about."  
  
"That's why you told Ryker you think she should have the option?" Terry asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's the only fair thing to do. Besides, if I'm forced on her she might resent it."  
  
"This is true. Well, we just stopped by to see how Jill was doing, so we're gonna take off."  
  
"Okay. Good luck in finding Karen tomorrow."  
  
"I have a feeling we're gonna need all the luck we can get."  
  
Mike smiled ruefully. "I'm sure there will be at least one person out there who will help you guys find her."  
  
"Yeah," Willie said. "That girl must have a least one other friend than Jill."  
  
"See you tomorrow, man," Terry said, as he and Willie headed out of the apartment.  
  
After Mike locked the front door and checked the lock on the sliding glass doors, he turned off the lights and headed for his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, in an office building a few miles the driver of the car that had hit Jill entered the office.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Nicholas Stanza said.  
  
"I thought you took care of our little problem," Frank Marcos replied.  
  
"It was the wrong person. Why? Did the woman contact you?"  
  
"Yeah that bitch contacted me! She said you hit a friend of hers! She upped the damn ante! Now, I am not paying you for stupidity! I am paying you to get the job done! Now find that bitch and kill her!"  
  
"I'm trying, Mr. M. But, obviously, the woman used a fake name when she created that account."  
  
"You are the detective, Stanza! You are supposed to find out about these things. What the hell am I paying you for?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes as he made himself a drink. "Look, I took care of your first problem. How the hell was I supposed to know there would be witnesses around?"  
  
"One witness, Stanza. All you had to take care of was one more person. Now, who is this Jill O'Brien broad?"  
  
"I have no idea. It was the name on the account. But, the woman I nearly killed, she wasn't the woman from the beach. Though they do look alike. She's at Memorial Hospital under guard."  
  
"And you're sure she's not the one?"  
  
"I'm positive. Look, Mr. M. I'll find this girl. I have an idea. When are you to get the money to her?"  
  
"By Friday or she goes to the cops."  
  
"Then transfer the money just before the dead line. It's a sure bet she'll be there. And when she comes out of the bank, I'll take her out."  
  
"Fine. I'll try it your way this last time. If you fail again, you're a dead man. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Now, about this other woman."  
  
"Which one? The girl I hit?"  
  
"Yeah, the O'Brien woman. I want you to take care of her too. There's a reason why the witness used her name."  
  
"So they're friends. That doesn't mean."  
  
"Someone reported that murder to the police. We know it isn't the woman who witnessed you. So maybe it's this O'Brien broad. I want her dead. I don't want any loose ends. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry. Miss O'Brien is as good as dead."  
  
The next morning, Jill woke up with the world's worst headache. Slowly as the memory of the previous day returned to her, she tried to sit up.  
  
"Easy, Jill," Sheila said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone hit me with a hammer. What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday. Sounds like you're feeling better." Sheila smiled warmly at her best nurse.  
  
Jill grimaced a little as she sat up. "I wish I did. How come you're here? Isn't Karen my nurse?"  
  
"Not anymore. Listen, as soon as the doctor takes a look at you, we're gonna move you into a private room. I understand that once you're settled, you're going to have some visitors."  
  
Jill smiled at her. "Is it a cop named Mike?"  
  
"It might be. Want something to drink?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Sheila poured Jill a cup of water and handed it to her. "He has blue eyes?"  
  
Jill looked at her. "Yes. Light blue actually. And they're kind and gentle eyes."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay. I'll be here."  
  
Sheila laughed. "You are definitely getting better I see. Have your sense of humor back."  
  
Jill smiled back. "Thanks. Now if someone could replace this pounding head."  
  
Sheila handed her a cup of meds. "Take those. They'll take care of your headache. Do you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"Every where actually. But, I'll get over it."  
  
"I bet you will. I'll send the doctor in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jill tried to find a comfortable sitting space, but every part of her body ached. Finally she gave up and slowly moved back under the covers. Hopefully, the doctor will move her into a private room. That way she would be able to see Mike. If he was one of the people waiting to see her.  
  
God, I hope so, she thought to herself. Jill couldn't understand why the man with the light blue eyes brought out this kind of reaction from her. He had been kind to her and she did feel safe with him. But, she had felt save with other men too. Like her grandfather and her father.  
  
However none of the guys she ever dated made her feel the way Mike made her feel.  
  
Before Jill could dwell on the mystery any longer, the doctor entered her. "Good morning, Jill. I heard you had a bad night last night."  
  
"I did?" Jill was surprised. She didn't remember waking up. Usually if she had the dream, it always brought her out of her deep sleep. And there were times when Jill couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
The dream terrified her and she couldn't understand where it came from.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, lamely.  
  
"Well, from what Sheila told me, you had help getting over it. So, because of that, you get to go into a private room. I must say, though, you were lucky."  
  
Jill looked at the doctor in surprise. "With what?"  
  
"If it wasn't for the person who helped you last night, I would have to keep you in here another night."  
  
"Did we have a storm last night?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. How did you know?"  
  
"I remember hearing thunder just before I fell asleep. That's why I had the nightmare."  
  
"Oh, I understand. You and thunderstorms don't mix do they?"  
  
While the doctor and Jill were talking, the doctor was examining her bruises and the stitches.  
  
With a smile, the doctor said, "Looks like you're going to be out of here very shortly. Let me get a couple of orderlies."  
  
Jill smiled in relief. That meant she might get to see Mike. For some reason, it was important for her to be in a private room. Something about last night started to nag at her.  
  
"Hey, Doctor," Jill said. "When will I get out of here?"  
  
"Probably by Wednesday. If you behave yourself."  
  
Jill tried for her innocent look. With the bruises, she had trouble pulling it off. "I always behave myself."  
  
"We'll see," the doctor replied. "We'll see."  
  
After the doctor left, Jill tried to remember what it was about last night that caused her not to wake up screaming. Slowly she smiled. Jill had a dream of Mike talking to her. That had to be it. It was the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Oh boy, Jill," she muttered, "you got it bad if you're dreaming of him already."  
  
"Hey, Jill," Sheila said, as she entered the room, followed by to orderlies, pushing a bed. "Looks like you're getting your wish."  
  
"My wish?"  
  
"Yeah. That cop Mike, he's waiting to see you. I gotta say, he looks great in a pair of jeans." Sheila had been worried about Jill and angry with Karen to notice what Mike was wearing the night before. "And if I wasn't a happily married woman, you would have major competition. But, there is bad news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not alone. There's a Lieutenant Ryker waiting to see you, too. And he doesn't look too happy about it."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"No. About having to wait to see you. He was hoping you would already be moved into your private room."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine thirty."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Almost 18 hours."  
  
"Is Mike mad too?"  
  
"Not at all. Actually, he's amused by his boss's reaction. I wonder why?"  
  
Sheila stepped back as the orderlies gently transferred Jill from one bed to another. Most of the tubes were out of her arms. All the doctor had to worry about was the rib and the stitches.  
  
"When will they be able to see me?" Jill asked.  
  
"I told them to give you five minutes to look presentable."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Ryker grumbled. Mike just smiled."  
  
As the orderlies pushed Jill down the hallway, Sheila said, "Now, if you get tired or there's any pain, I want you to ring for a nurse, okay. I'm going off duty and I don't want to come back tomorrow and find you in intensive care. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Jill rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's a promise."  
  
"Good. Then I leave you in good hands."  
  
As Sheila walked away, Jill couldn't help but smile. Sheila was almost as bad as her sister Amanda in trying to take care of her.  
  
I guess I bring the mother hens out of them, Jill thought.  
  
Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Sheila approached Ryker and Mike with final words of warning.  
  
"Okay, gentlemen," she said, "Jill is almost ready to see you. However, if she shows any sign of tiredness or pain, you will have to cut your visit short and let her get some rest."  
  
"We understand that," Ryker said. "I only have a few questions to ask her, then she can get her rest."  
  
"Are you still posting guards at her door?"  
  
"Yes. There will be a guard at her door. Will that be a problem?"  
  
"As long as she gets her rest, there shouldn't be."  
  
"I understand from Officer Danko that you had to fire Miss Wade?"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm afraid the girl left me know other choice."  
  
"Do you have any idea where she would go?"  
  
"Have you tried her apartment? Or Jill's? Other than that, I'm sorry I can't help you. However, I hope you do find her. She owes Jill a major apology for leaving her last night."  
  
"Does Jill know she did that?" Mike asked.  
  
"No. And I don't want to be the one to tell her. Jill believes everyone deserves a second chance. More if she had her way. I didn't feel like arguing with her. She's in no condition for a fair fight.  
  
"Now, if you two will excuse me, there's a bed calling out for me. Not to mention an adoring husband."  
  
Without another word, Sheila left the two officers alone with the number to Jill's room.  
  
Mike looked at Lieutenant Ryker. "You think it's okay to see her now?"  
  
"It better be. Let's go."  
  
A few minutes later Mike was knocking on Jill's door.  
  
"Come in," Jill called out.  
  
Ryker entered the room with Mike right behind him. "How are you feeling, Miss O'Brien?" Ryker asked. "Are you up to answering a few questions?"  
  
Jill smiled at the two men. "I'm getting there. My headache is diminishing thanks to some meds. And I do want to help, Lieutenant."  
  
"I am glad to hear that." Ryker pulled up a chair as Mike leaned against a wall, arms folded. "You remember Officer Danko?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Jill replied, with a smile at Mike.  
  
"I gotta tell you," Mike said, "you look much better than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Thank you." Sheila was right. Mike did look great in jeans. The jeans fit him like a glove.  
  
Ryker glared at Mike. "Sorry, sir," Mike said, with a wink at Jill.  
  
"Miss O'Brien, what can you tell us about the hit and run last night?"  
  
Jill thought about the accident. Finally she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. It happened so fast. All I remember is starting to cross the street and then someone yelling at me to get out of the way. I turned to look and that's when the driver hit me."  
  
"You don't remember if he swerved and tried to break?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant. I don't remember that."  
  
"Okay. I'll accept that. Now, as for the friend you're protecting. That wouldn't be Karen Wade would it?"  
  
Jill bit her lower lip. Finally she said, "How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. Danko figured it out."  
  
Jill looked at Mike, who just shrugged. "I saw the resemblance and put two and two together," he explained.  
  
"The resemblance? You mean the sister thing?"  
  
"Yeah. When I met Karen and then saw you, the tire tracks started to make sense."  
  
Jill looked completely confused. "What tire tracks?"  
  
Ryker looked at Jill. "You didn't know that the driver tried to miss you?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No one mentioned it. And it happened so fast, I doubt I would've noticed if he hit a deer before he hit me. But, if I was the target, why did he try to miss me? And what does Karen have to do with it?"  
  
Ryker sighed. This was the part about being a cop that he hated the most. Telling someone like Jill that because she did the right thing, she is now a target.  
  
"We believe that the driver of the car is the man who killed the victim on the beach."  
  
"But, I just reported it. I never saw the murder."  
  
"We know that, Miss O'Brien. But somehow the killer got your name. Now, does Miss Wade ever show up at your apartment on a regular basis? Do you go to her apartment often?"  
  
Jill shook her head. "I've never been to her apartment. And the only times Karen comes to mine is when she's off the next day. Our schedules change so much that it's rare to have the same day off."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ryker said. "Why would Miss Wade crash at your place?"  
  
"When she has the next day off, Karen goes to the bars near my apartment. That's why she crashes. Doesn't want to pay for cab fair."  
  
"Why doesn't she just go to the bars in her neighborhood?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sometimes, she likes the change. Says the bars are a little classier than the ones in her neighborhood."  
  
"Does she talk to anyone in your building?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I'm usually at work by the time she wakes up."  
  
Ryker frowned. It still didn't explain how the killer knew where to find either of the women.  
  
"Miss O'Brien," he asked. "Where was Miss Wade going when she stumbled across the murder?"  
  
"She told me she had just eaten dinner a The Beach Café. It's a restaurant just over looking the water. Karen said she then took a walk down there and that's when she saw the two men."  
  
"Do you two go there often? Would the workers know who you are by name?"  
  
"I've never been there. It's too expensive. As for Karen, I think that was her first time. We all got raises that day and she wanted to celebrate."  
  
Ryker sighed. This was not going to be easy, he thought to himself.  
  
"Lieutenant," Jill said, "are you sure the hit and run is related? I mean it could've been an accident. I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean, Miss O'Brien. I thought about that. It could've been a drunk driver. However, the driver stole the car he used to hit you. Drunks don't go to all that trouble."  
  
Jill bit her lip as she realized Ryker was right. "But how did he find out about me?"  
  
"That was what we were hoping you would tell us."  
  
"I wish I could. I do want to help."  
  
"Did Karen describe the killer to you?"  
  
"No, though she said she recognized him. Wouldn't tell me any more than that. I'm sorry."  
  
Ryker sighed. Miss Wade was really starting to grate on his nerves. If it weren't for Miss O'Brien, the victim probably wouldn't have been found until the summer. By that time there would've been no way to identify the victim.  
  
"Miss O'Brien," he said, "before we go any further, I want you to know that you did the right thing by coming forward. We may never have found that man."  
  
"I know. I just wish that it had been Karen."  
  
"Do you have any idea why she didn't come forward?" Mike asked.  
  
"No. All she told me was that she was scared because the killer saw her."  
  
"Did you believe her?"  
  
"I did at first. But after I told her what you told me, Lieutenant, she got really mad. Said I ruined everything. Actually, yesterday was the first time she talked to me in days.  
  
Mike and Ryker exchanged looks. Somewhere in what Jill just said was the key as to how the killer got Jill's name and address.  
  
"Miss O'Brien," Ryker said. "Can you think of any places Miss Wade would go? Places she hangs around a lot?"  
  
Jill thought about it. Finally she said, "Sorry, Lieutenant. We never really went out together that often except to dinner."  
  
Jill stifled a yawn. Ryker didn't fail to see it. "Just one more question, Miss O'Brien and then we'll let you get some sleep. I want you to think about this next question very carefully before you answer. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. What's the question?"  
  
"We would like to offer you protection."  
  
Jill looked from Ryker to Mike and back again. "What exactly does that entail?" she asked.  
  
"Once you are released from the hospital, you will be driven to a safe house where you will stay with an officer of your choice."  
  
"For how long? Until you find the killer?"  
  
"Yes. If Karen comes forward, hopefully it won't be too long. If we find her and she cooperates, you can be back home in about a week."  
  
"So, I can't work. Can I call my sister and tell her where I am?"  
  
"No, I am afraid not."  
  
Jill frowned. How did her life suddenly become so messed up? "I can have any officer to stay with me?"  
  
"Yes. Whom ever you choose."  
  
Jill looked at Mike. If he said yes, then she will too.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
"If that's what you want," Mike said. "I would be honored."  
  
Looking back at Ryker, Jill said, "Okay, Lieutenant, I'll take your offer."  
  
Mike was relieved and he was sure it showed in his eyes as Jill flashed him a nervous smile.  
  
"Are you sure, Miss O'Brien?" Ryker asked. He did not want her to regret making this decision.  
  
"Please, Lieutenant call me Jill. Yes, I am sure," Jill said, as she stifled another yawn.  
  
"All right, Miss.Jill. I'll get some people together to get the house set up for when you leave the hospital. Danko, you will drive her to the safe house and stay with her until Webster, Gillis and the other officers find Karen Wade. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand."  
  
"Good. Miss.Jill, I will leave you now so you can get some rest. Are you coming, Danko?"  
  
"In a few minutes, Lieutenant."  
  
Ryker gave Mike a look. Without a word, he left the couple alone.  
  
"Thank you," Jill said, after Ryker left the room.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying yes."  
  
Mike grinned. "You don't have to thank me for that. I'm happy to help. Listen, I'm gonna let you get some sleep."  
  
"No, please don't go. I'm really not that tired. I mean I only slept 18 hours last night, I still can't be tired," Jill said, as she stifled another yawn.  
  
Mike grinned as he walked over to her and took Jill's hand in his. "I'll be back. I promise. I do have a few errands to run and while I'm gone, at least you'll get some sleep."  
  
Jill could tell that no matter what she said Mike was going to do what the doctors ordered. Making a face, she said, "You will come back?"  
  
"Sure will. I'm your body guard right?"  
  
Slowly she smiled. "Yes, you are."  
  
"Then that means I gotta come back. So, will you promise me that you'll get some sleep while I'm gone?"  
  
Reluctantly, Jill nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
As Mike headed out of the door, Jill fell instantly to sleep.  
  
A few minutes after Mike left and said good-bye to the officer guarding Jill, the door to the stairs slowly opened and Karen poked her head out. When she saw the police officer sitting outside Jill's door, she swore.  
  
Closing the door, Karen fingered Jill's driver's license, wondering how she was going to replace it.  
  
"Okay, Karen," she muttered. "Think."  
  
Earlier that morning, she and Bubba had driven by not only her apartment complex, but also Jill's and weren't surprised to see unmarked police cars parked out front. When they rode back to his place, it was Karen's idea to sneak into the hospital and hopefully be able to return Jill's license without being caught.  
  
What Karen had forgotten was the cop stationed outside Jill's room. Even though it wasn't the same officer from the night before, she didn't want to take the chance that there wasn't an all points bulletin out on her.  
  
"All thanks to Danko," she muttered. "Damn it."  
  
Finally, the only thing she could think of was getting Bubba to return the license himself. He easily could get into Jill's apartment without being caught.  
  
"Okay, Bubba," she muttered, "you do this right, and I'll owe you."  
  
Not that she'll ever pay him back, but then promises were made to be broken and if he got on her nerves too much longer, Karen will just do what she always did, cut her loses and run like hell.  
  
"And after Friday, I'm outta this hell hole. For good."  
  
Later that afternoon, Jill felt the sun on her face and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Well, good afternoon, sleepy head," Mike said, with a grin.  
  
He was sitting in a chair next to her bed reading a book. She slowly sat up and ran a hand through her long brown hair.  
  
"Afternoon," she said. "What time is it?"  
  
"Two thirty," Mike replied, closing the book and putting it on the nightstand.  
  
"Two thirty?" Jill was stunned. She had no idea she had been that tired. "I'm sorry."  
  
Mike reached out and took her hand. "For what?"  
  
"I ruined your day off."  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't ruin my day off."  
  
"Oh, sure. You always spend your off duty time hanging around sleeping patients. What a great day to have." Jill rolled her eyes.  
  
Mike laughed. "The alternative is staying home, studying and stuffing my face. I would rather be here with you."  
  
Jill smiled shyly at him. Why did she get the feeling that he meant what he said. "Thank you. Are you sure you don't mind being here?"  
  
"Believe me, I don't mind. I wouldn't be here if I did. And I did get some studying in while you slept. And I ran the errands I needed to run. So, I still did the things I planned on."  
  
Jill struggled to sit up. When she grimaced in pain, Mike said, concern in his eyes, "Are you okay? Want me to get a nurse?"  
  
She shook her head. "I just sat up too fast. It'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"They'll just give me a pain pill which will knock me out. I slept enough as it is. I don't even know what day it is."  
  
Mike was relieved. "It's Thursday."  
  
"The hit and run was yesterday, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Jill frowned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For screwing up your life."  
  
"Trust me, brown eyes, you didn't ruin my life."  
  
"How can you say that? You have to go into the safe house with me. Guard me 24 hours a day until Karen and some killer is caught. Which means you have no chance at a life."  
  
"Well, if Willie and Terry were here they would tell you that sums up my life."  
  
Jill looked at him. "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Nope. Honestly, that's what they would say. I have no social life."  
  
Before Jill could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Terry poked his head in.  
  
"Mind two more visitors?" he asked.  
  
Jill smiled at them as Mike groaned.  
  
"Please, come in," she said. "We were just talking about you."  
  
Terry and Willie looked at Mike suspiciously. "And what was he saying about us?" Terry asked.  
  
"He just told me that you two tell him he has no life. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah," Willie replied. "That is true. Except when he goes out and has a beer or two with us, his life revolves around the job, his studies and his job. So, does he need a life, absolutely. Do you think you can help us?"  
  
She looked at Mike who rolled his eyes. "Don't you two have a job to perform?" he asked. "Like finding Karen?"  
  
"Hey, we're working on it," Terry said. "It just happens we're on a break. And we decided to see how Miss O'Brien was doing. If we had known you'd left your hovel and came here to visit her, we wouldn't be here. We know how much you like to be alone."  
  
"Will you two knock it off. You make me sound like a hermit."  
  
"You are," Terry and Willie said, in unison.  
  
"See what I gotta put up with?"  
  
"Do they always pick on you?" Jill asked.  
  
"Relentlessly," Mike admitted. "And, it's never a fair fight. Two against one."  
  
Jill smiled at the two other cops. "I think he can hold his own, don't you?"  
  
"He does just that," Terry said. "This one's pretty smart, Danko. How in the world are you ever going to keep up?"  
  
"Very funny, Webster," Mike said, going to the door and opening it, "I think you two know the way out."  
  
"Sheesh," Willie said, as they headed out, "and you said I was sensitive."  
  
"You, Gillis, are worse," Terry said. "At least Mike didn't threaten me with lack of trading days off." Turning back to Mike, he asked, "You still gonna join us for beer tonight?"  
  
"If this lovely lady doesn't need me," Mike said. "Now, both of you, take a hike."  
  
"Take it easy, Miss O'Brien," Willie said. "We'll stop by when the grouch here isn't around."  
  
"Bye, Jill," Terry said, as Mike glared at both of them.  
  
After the door closed, Jill looked at him and said, with a smile, "They're nice."  
  
Mike made a face. "They're pests. But, they are my best friends." Slowly, he smiled. "You're right, when they're not ganging up on me, they are nice."  
  
Jill frowned. Something Mike said earlier made her stop and think about the conversation that had taken place that morning. Something about Karen.  
  
Seeing the look on Jill's face, Mike walked back to her and sat down. "What's wrong, brown eyes?"  
  
Jill looked at him as he took her hand. "This is all my fault."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I didn't say anything, report the murder, you have to be looking for Karen or guarding me when I get out of here. When ever that is."  
  
"Look, Jill. You did the right thing when you reported that killing. Thanks to you, he was found and had a decent burial."  
  
"It doesn't sound like much. There is still a killer out there. And Karen knows what he looks like. Until you find her." Jill stopped and stared at him. "She's in as much danger as I am, isn't she?"  
  
"Probably more so," Mike admitted. "Since she saw the actual killing. We need to find her. Get to her before the killer does."  
  
"I wish I could help you more. I really want to help you find her."  
  
"You just concentrate on getting better, okay. That's all we ask."  
  
Jill smiled at him. "That I can do."  
  
Before Mike could reply, the door opened and the doctor stepped inside. "I see you have a visitor," he said, "so I won't keep you long. How are you feeling today, Jill?"  
  
"Not as bad as yesterday," she replied.  
  
"No pain?" the doctor asked, as he took out his stethoscope and checked Jill's heart.  
  
"A little," Jill said, honestly.  
  
"You don't mind if I check your stitches, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," Jill said, oblivious to what that little bit of doctoring was about to do to Mike.  
  
As she moved her gown out of the doctor's way, Mike found himself staring at her. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, he stood up.  
  
"I'll go wait outside," he said.  
  
"You don't have too," Jill said, innocently.  
  
"I.I know, but I don't think the doctor would want." Oh boy, Mike said, as he saw Jill's abdomen. "I'll be right outside."  
  
Before Jill or the doctor could say anything, Mike stepped outside.  
  
"That was weird," the doctor said. "I never knew a cop to be nervous around a patient they're protecting."  
  
Jill looked at the closed door confused. "You think that's it?"  
  
"Could be," the doctor admitted, after he was finished examining her surgical area. "Then again, who knows with cops? Have you had anything to eat?"  
  
"I slept through breakfast. Isn't it a little late for lunch?"  
  
"For you, we'll make an exception. I'll have the nurse bring in menus for you and that officer. Is he going to join you?"  
  
"I hope so," Jill replied. "If he's still here."  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll tell him it's safe to come back in."  
  
Jill smiled at him. "Doctor, when can I get out of here?"  
  
"Probably by Wednesday. Everything looks fine so far. I'll go send in that cop."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After the doctor left, Jill wondered about Mike's strange behavior. He didn't look like he would be nervous around her. But before she could think any more about it, Mike entered.  
  
"Hi," Jill said.  
  
"Hi," Mike said, with a smile.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I have no idea what came over me," he said.  
  
Actually, Mike knew exactly what had come over him but he wasn't about to tell Jill. Not until he could explain to him self why he was feeling this way.  
  
After all, he thought, she's way to young for me and I just met her. What makes her so different?  
  
Until Mike could find the answers for himself, he had better keep his distance.  
  
"Mike?" Jill asked, startling him out of his reverie.  
  
He walked over back to the bed and sat down. This time, he kept his hands to himself.  
  
"Yeah, brown eyes?"  
  
"Did I say or do something wrong?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're just awfully quiet all of a sudden. I thought." Jill looked down at the sheets. Finally, she looked at him and said, "I thought maybe you had changed your mind."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Wanting to stay with me until the killer got caught. If you don't want to, I'm sure Lieutenant Ryker can find someone else."  
  
Mike looked at her in surprise. She was letting him off the hook? Then he saw she was fighting back tears and felt like a jerk.  
  
Without thinking about it, he took her hand and said, "No, brown eyes I have no intention of changing my mind. I want to stay with you. And I'm honored that you asked me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Slowly Mike smiled. "Yeah, brown eyes, I'm sure."  
  
Jill smiled back, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, taking Mike completely by surprise.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I thought I did something stupid."  
  
"No it wasn't you, honest. It's something I have to deal with it."  
  
And deal with it, he will. Thank God he was due back at work tomorrow. Mike had to give himself space away from Jill or he would be no good to her.  
  
Checking his watch, he said, "It's getting late, I better go. I promised I'd meet Willie and Terry for beers."  
  
"The nurse is coming in with dinner," Jill said. She didn't want him to leave just yet. Suddenly a thought came to her. "Do you think I could call my sister before I go into that house Ryker talked about?"  
  
"I guess so," Mike replied. "I'll have to ask Ryker, but I don't think that should be a problem."  
  
Before Jill could say anything, Sheila entered carrying two menus. "The doctor said you didn't have breakfast or lunch. I am to stay here and make sure you order something."  
  
Mike checked his watch. "It's getting late," he said. "I promised Willie and Terry that I would meet them for a couple of beers."  
  
Jill looked from Mike to Sheila and back again. "I'll order dinner if Mike orders dinner."  
  
Mike stared at her. "That's blackmail."  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes it is. If you want me to get better."  
  
He shook his head as Sheila winked at Jill. Way to go, she mouthed.  
  
"You don't play fair, Miss O'Brien," Mike said, as he accepted the menu from the older nurse.  
  
"You know what they say, Officer Danko," Jill replied, innocently, "Life isn't always fair."  
  
Mike made a face at her as he said, "I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a glass of milk."  
  
"Make that two," Jill said. "Only I'll take a juice."  
  
"Two cheeseburgers coming right up."  
  
After Sheila left the couple alone, Mike said, "I have to make a couple of calls. I have to tell the guys I'm gonna be late. Then ask Ryker about your phone call."  
  
Before Jill could reply, Sheila came back in full of smiles. "I just heard you're getting outta here on Wednesday. You think a couple of more days off will do you good?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jill asked.  
  
"A week from Monday and you're back to work."  
  
Mike and Jill exchanged looks. "Better make that two requests," he said, as he rose to his feet. "I'll be right back."  
  
After he left, Sheila looked at Jill. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Jill looked at her hands rather than her boss. "I.I might not be able to come back to work for a while."  
  
Sheila sat down beside her. "Because of the murder Karen supposedly witnessed?"  
  
Jill looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"Mike told me. Listen, Jill don't worry about it. If the cops want to keep you safe, that's okay with me. I want you back in one piece. No matter how long it takes."  
  
Jill's eyes lit up. Losing her job, the job she loved, was the last thing the girl wanted. If she thought for one minute that going into hiding would cost her the career she spent most of her life working for, she would tell Ryker thanks, but no thanks.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked. "I'll still have a job when I get back?"  
  
"Jill, you're one of my best nurses. You think I'm gonna risk losing you, you're nuts."  
  
Jill threw her arms around her and hugged the older woman who had taken the girl under her wing the second she first stepped through Memorial Hospital's doors.  
  
"Thank you, Sheila."  
  
"Any time, kid. I just hope the cops find that jerk fast."  
  
"Did Mike tell you they're looking for Karen too?"  
  
"I heard about Karen. When they find her, you tell Karen to find another line of work."  
  
Jill stared at her boss and friend. "You fired her?"  
  
"Jill, I had no choice you know that. I gave her as many chances I could possibly give one person. Not because I liked her, but because you asked me too. She walked out on a patient and never returned. That is unacceptable."  
  
"Even if I was the patient?"  
  
"Especially because you were the patient. Look, Jill I know you two are friends, but there are some things friends don't do to each other. One of them is you don't walk out on them. I don't care how pissed off you are."  
  
"Because of what Mike said to her? Was that why she was mad?"  
  
"I guess so from what he told me. Look, let me get these down stairs so you and your guest can eat."  
  
Before Jill could ask any more questions Sheila left her alone. Jill felt bad about Karen losing her job, but she couldn't blame Sheila. After all, the older woman was just doing her job.  
  
"Well," Mike said, as he re-entered Jill's hospital room, "it's all set. You can call your sister anytime you want to before you leave the hospital. Plus, he's gonna call Sheila and let her know what's going on."  
  
"Thanks," Jill said, absently.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you know Sheila fired Karen?"  
  
"Yeah, she told me. I tried to tell her it was my fault she left the hospital, but she said it was the final straw."  
  
"She did let Karen get away with a lot. Mainly because of me."  
  
"That's what friends do. They protect each other."  
  
"She's not exactly like Willie and Terry."  
  
Mike grinned. "They are two of a kind."  
  
Jill looked at Mike earnestly. "They will find her, won't they?"  
  
"They're giving their best. It would be more helpful if they knew exactly where she hung out."  
  
"I really wish I could tell you, but we really didn't hang out much after work."  
  
"They'll find her, brown eyes. I promise."  
  
Jill looked at him, remembering what Willie had said about Mike and his promises.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Half the precinct is looking for her. Someone is bound to find her."  
  
"She really isn't a bad person, Mike. Just misguided."  
  
"Jill, do you have any idea how the killer found out about you?"  
  
She struggled not to let fear get to her, but Jill could feel the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew," Jill said. "I would tell you."  
  
"I believe you," Mike replied, as he wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Listen, brown eyes, we will find this guy. The detectives are checking on the dead man's background. Hopefully, something will turn up."  
  
"You have any idea how long I'll be at this safe house or what ever it is?"  
  
"I have no idea. It could be a couple a days or a couple of weeks."  
  
"Or a life time," Jill muttered.  
  
Mike felt bad for the young girl. She had her whole life ahead of her and spending it in some house can't be anyone idea of fun. Especially since her sister would have no idea where Jill was.  
  
"Hey," Mike said, brushing the hair from her eyes, "brown eyes, they'll get this guy. It might take a while, but Ryker's a good cop, he knows what he's doing. He has everyone working round the clock."  
  
Before Jill could say anything, Sheila returned carrying two trays laden with Mike and Jill's dinner.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is here. Officer Danko, make sure Jill eats. She has been known to skip meals."  
  
Mike glanced at Jill who had the grace to blush. "I'll make sure she eats every bite. After all, I owe her one for blackmailing me."  
  
Sheila placed both trays on Jill's bed. "Good, then I can count on you."  
  
"You bet you can." Turning to Jill, he added, "By the way, Willie and Terry aren't very happy with you at the moment."  
  
Jill looked at him innocently, "At me? What ever for?"  
  
"Blackmail is a dangerous game, Miss O'Brien."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "But so much fun when you get results, Officer Danko."  
  
Sheila laughed as she left the couple alone. They make a cute couple, she thought. Wonder if he's the one going into the safe house with her. I hope so, cuz that girl's got it bad.  
  
A few days later, a very bored and lonely Jill was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine when the door opened. When she saw the doctor, her heart sank.  
  
"Sorry," her doctor said, as he stepped inside. He didn't miss the look of disappointment in Jill's eyes. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Jill replied. "What time is it?"  
  
"Four thirty. Are you expecting someone else?"  
  
Jill looked crestfallen. She knew Mike got out of work at four. The last couple of nights he had shown up after work but hadn't stayed long. Jill wondered if she did something wrong that had driven him away. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"I guess not," she said, finally.  
  
"Well, I'm sure who ever it is, he'll show. Right now, I want to check on you. How are feeling? Any pain?"  
  
"I'm fine. When can I get out of here?"  
  
"Probably Wednesday. I'll take the stitches out tomorrow. And the next two days you are to rest. And eat."  
  
"I haven't been hungry."  
  
"Jill, this is an order. If you don't start eating three meals a day, you are gonna stay in here. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I'll send Sheila in with a menu."  
  
Jill made a face as she tossed the magazine on the floor. Turning on her side, she let the tears she had been holding back since the doctor walked in loose.  
  
"Hey, Jill," Sheila said, "I heard you'll be out of here by.What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Jill replied.  
  
Sheila sat down on the chair and said, "Jill, this is me, remember? What is it?"  
  
"I screwed up," Jill finally admitted.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Mike. I think I did something to offend him."  
  
"Why? Did he say something to you?"  
  
Jill turned around to face her friend. "No, but when he shows up, he doesn't stay long. Like the first two days I was in here. He stayed a long time. Now, all of sudden he stops by like he has to or something. And I have no idea why."  
  
Sheila sat back thoughtfully. From what she had seen, the couple looked made for each other. Okay, so Mike was older than Jill, but what did that matter when two people are attracted to each other.  
  
Unless a person was blind there was no way they could miss the interaction between the two.  
  
"Jill, you really care about him, don't you?"  
  
"He makes me feel safe. No one's ever made me feel that way. And he's sweet."  
  
"Could you fall in love with him?"  
  
"If I let myself, I think so. I just wish I knew what I did wrong."  
  
Sheila reached for her hand. "I have a feeling you didn't do anything wrong. Listen can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Did you ask for Mike to stay with you when you get to the safe house?"  
  
Jill lowered her eyes. "Yeah. Should I ask Ryker to pick someone else?"  
  
"Don't you dare." Sheila rose to her feet. "Look the menu over and I'll be right back. Okay?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I got some paperwork to do. I'll be right back."  
  
Jill watched Sheila leave suspiciously. What was her friend up to? Jill asked herself. For as long as Jill had known Sheila, all of six months, she had been trying to set Jill up with guys her husband knew without success.  
  
Jill's eyes widened as she realized what Sheila might be doing.  
  
"She wouldn't dare," Jill muttered.  
  
As Sheila headed for the nurse's station, she saw Mike with two other men head in the direction of Jill's room.  
  
"Officer Danko," Sheila said, "I would like to speak to you. Alone."  
  
Willie and Terry exchanged amused looks, as Terry said, "Will it be okay if we go so hi to Jill?"  
  
"Be my guest," Sheila said, as she led Mike over to a couple of chairs. "You, Danko, sit."  
  
Seeing that Sheila wasn't in the mood to argue, Mike sat down. "Is Jill okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Jill's just peachy. If you call crying your eyes out, peachy." At Mike's look of surprise, Sheila said, "That's right, Officer Danko, Jill was crying when I went in to check on her. She thinks she did something wrong. Did she do something wrong, Officer Danko?"  
  
Mike stared at Sheila. "No. Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because that's what Jill thinks. Tell me something, how long in the last two days did you actually spend with her?"  
  
"I don't know. A half an hour I guess."  
  
"Combined?" When Mike just shrugged, Sheila continued, "That's my point. That girl is lonely as hell. The only people she sees are the nurses and doctors. Her sister calls three times a day.  
  
"Do you stop and eat when you're working?"  
  
"Yeah. I get a half an hour."  
  
"And in all the restaurants you stop at there is not one with a telephone?"  
  
"Of course there is, but."  
  
"Then why can't you call her?"  
  
Mike didn't have an answer to that and Sheila knew it. "Danko, if you don't want to hang around Jill, if it bothers you for god knows what reason, you owe it to her to tell her."  
  
"Sheila, hanging around Jill doesn't bother me. I had class the last two nights. That's why I couldn't stay."  
  
"Did you tell her that's why you were leaving?"  
  
Mike ran a hand over her face when he realized he didn't say a word about the class before he left her room. He had been running late and just stopped by to see how she was doing. He had no idea Jill would be hurt by it.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. Looking at Sheila, Mike said, "Hurting Jill is the last thing I would ever do."  
  
Sheila sat down beside him. "Do you care about her?"  
  
"God, Sheila, I'm ten years older than her. She's got her whole life ahead of her."  
  
"So. My husband is twelve years older than me. That didn't stop me from getting to know him and learn that he's a terrific guy. I fell in love with him.  
  
"Look, Mike if the age thing is what's bugging you."  
  
"It's not that. Not all of it anyway."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'm a cop. Jill is a material witness. I can't get involved."  
  
"I'm not telling you to get involved, Mike. Jill is the type of person that once she meets you, you are a friend for life. She doesn't care who or what you are. If she likes you, you're stuck with her."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Jill is a good person. I know that. It's just."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not attracted to her, I am. She's pretty and smart."  
  
"Well, it's obvious from where I stood the other day, that she likes you. A lot. I have never seen her act like this around any other guy. I'm not saying you should spend every night with her. I just think you should call her at least once a day to let her know you're thinking about her. I believe that just might make her day."  
  
"That's all I would have to do? Just call her?"  
  
"It shows you care. Mike, you're a cop. She worries about the cops she knows all the time. A phone call lets her know you're safe."  
  
"Thanks, Sheila. I appreciate it. And I honestly didn't mean to hurt her."  
  
"I believe you. Now, one more thing, do you want to be at that safe house with her or are you having second thoughts?"  
  
That was a good question. If Mike felt uncomfortable around her for just a little while, could he handle being around Jill twenty-four hours a day?  
  
"Mike, if you're having second thoughts, you have to tell her. She has the right to know."  
  
"Sheila, I can't do that. First of all, Ryker would have my head and second I don't want to hurt her like that. I guess I'll just have to watch what I say or do around her."  
  
"Mike, why are you fighting your attraction to her? And if you give me that age crap or cop thing, I swear I'm gonna knock you into next week."  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"And you think you might? Mike, I've seen the way you interact with her. You couldn't hurt her if you tried."  
  
Mike grinned sheepishly. "That noticeable huh?"  
  
"Yep. Don't worry, Jill feels the same way about you. Why do you think she was crying? Mike, all Jill wants is honesty and a friend. She already lost Karen. I don't want her to lose you."  
  
Mike stood up. "Sheila, she's not going to lose me. I just have to remember to stop and think."  
  
"That's right. All she wants is honesty, Mike. She does deserve that much."  
  
"Don't worry, Sheila. I will be totally honest with her."  
  
"Thanks, Mike." Sheila stood up with a grin. "I knew I could count on you. Go say hi to Jill. She's been waiting all day to see you."  
  
Mike headed for Jill's hospital room deep in thought. He hadn't realized that the few minutes he had spent with her the last couple of nights were not enough. If he could, he would've spent more time with her. Then again, he didn't want to give Jill the wrong impression. Mike didn't lie to Sheila when he told her he was attracted to the young woman. He was deeply attracted.  
  
But he didn't want to give Jill the wrong idea. Protecting her, doing his job came first. What happened after, Mike had to wait and see. He couldn't let Jill know how he felt. But, he didn't want her to think he didn't care because he did. Mike cared more than even he wanted to admit. It was no wonder Willie and Terry were giving him such a hard time.  
  
When he reached Jill's room, Mike took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Poking his head in, he said, as he saw her eyes light up when she saw him, "Hey, brown eyes. Mind if I came in?"  
  
"We were just talking about you, Danko," Terry said. "Jill was asking where you were."  
  
Mike entered the room with a grimace. "Your supervisor just read me the riot act." Turning to his two friends, he continued, "You two mind taking a hike. I wanna spend some time with Jill. And I would rather do it without you clowns here."  
  
"You think we cramp his style?" Willie asked, good-naturedly.  
  
"Big time," Terry said. "Can you blame him? Mike, we'll meet you across the street. When you're ready."  
  
Without taking his eyes off Jill, Mike pulled up the chair, sat down and said, "It's gonna be awhile. I'm staying until visiting hours are over."  
  
"We'll still be there. Gillis, here promised he would teach me how to play pool. Join us whenever you're ready."  
  
Mike grinned. "Save a beer for me."  
  
"We will. Jill, we'll stop by tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Jill," Willie said, as the two men left the couple alone.  
  
Once the door was closed, Jill said, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
  
Mike reached for his hand. "I want to. I'm sorry I ran out on you the last couple of nights. I had class and was running late. I just couldn't go to bed after if I never checked on you. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"You don't have to make that promise. I understand. I know you're busy. And you don't have to spend all your free time with me. It's just.I don't know."  
  
When Jill looked down at her sheets, Mike reached out and gently tilted her chin to look at him.  
  
"I hurt you, didn't I? When I ran out like that?"  
  
Jill nodded. "I don't know why, but.Mike, you don't owe me any explanations. You're just a cop protecting a witness. You don't even have to."  
  
Mike leaned in, surprising even himself, and kissed her. When he broke away, he said, "I want to. And, for the moment, yes you are a material witness. But, some day, we can be more than that."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
He smiled as he traced a line down her jaw. "Yeah, brown eyes. We could be friends."  
  
Later that night, after visiting hours were over and Jill had fallen asleep, Mike drove across the street to meet Willie and Terry.  
  
When he had kissed Jill, Mike knew he was crossing the line. He had no idea why he did that. Not that she seemed to mind. After all she had responded instead of slapping him. He just didn't understand what the hell he had been thinking.  
  
Pushing open the door to a pool hall, Mike spotted Terry and Willie at a pool table. Going over to the bar, he ordered a pitcher and watched as Willie took a shot. By the time the bartender handed over his change, Willie had made four perfect shots while Terry stood around looking like he was never gonna have a chance.  
  
"Who's winning?" Mike asked, putting the picture on a table near the game.  
  
"Take a wild guess," Terry said, sarcastically. "I owe Gillis ten bucks already. Will you please take him on so I can get part of it back."  
  
Mike grinned. "Maybe later."  
  
"How did it go with Jill?" Willie asked, as he sunk in the eight ball. With a grin, he said, "Make that fifteen, now Webster."  
  
As Terry reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten and a five, Mike said, "Why do you bet the man when you don't even know how to play?"  
  
"Hey, I whip his butt in poker, if I beat him in pool, I'll end up always paying the rent 'cause, Willie here wouldn't have a dime to his name."  
  
Willie laughed as the three men sat down at the table. "This is true. So, did you smooth everything over with Jill?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Mike frowned. "I might have made things a little complicated."  
  
Willie and Terry exchanged looks. "Sounds like I might get my fifteen bucks back plus a five." Terry poured himself a beer. "You kissed her, didn't you."  
  
"How the hell." Mike stared at his two best friends. "You made a bet whether or not I was gonna kiss her?"  
  
"And this is a shock to you because?" Willie asked, clearly amused as he poured himself a beer.  
  
"Don't ever tell Jill you made a bet like that. She'd have your head."  
  
"Our lips are sealed," Terry promised. "It sure took you long enough. And I see you're intact so I gather she didn't mind."  
  
"No, she didn't mind a bit. I, however, think I've lost my mind."  
  
"Why? Mike, Jill is pretty, smart, fun to be around. Why wouldn't you, who has been attracted to her since you first met her, kiss the girl."  
  
"It's wrong, Terry. I'm supposed to be protecting her. Not getting turned on by her."  
  
"So, you're saying that the kiss was a mistake. Do you think it would go farther when you get into the safe house?"  
  
"Of course not. I hope like hell I have more control than that."  
  
"Why don't you just save yourself the grief," Willie said, "and say you would like to trade places with us. You can look for Karen and we'll protect Jill."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Gillis," Mike said. "I may be a bit crazed right now, but I haven't lost my mind completely."  
  
"Ignore him, man," Terry said. "I always do when he's obnoxious. Look, you just kissed her. You got it out of your system. We know you can control yourself. It's not like Ryker is gonna stick you in one room where you're gonna be bumping into her every time you turn around. It's a safe house. God willing, emphasis on house. Which means you can lock yourself in one of the bedrooms if it gets to hot."  
  
Mike couldn't help but laugh. "This is true. However, don't you think she'll get suspicious every time I suddenly disappear. Look, this is my problem and I'll deal with it. Actually, since I did kiss her, I got most of it out of my system. And, I was able to be around her without feeling the least bit uncomfortable."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Willie asked. "If everything worked out, why are you worried?"  
  
"Because I have no idea how Jill feels. Sheila thinks she's falling for me. I don't know if I should be worried or flattered."  
  
"Worried about what?" Terry asked. "You're a nice guy, Danko. You've done all things we younger dudes do so you got that outta your system, too."  
  
"I'm ten years older than she is. She just got out of nursing school. Jill should be hanging around guys her own age. Not wanting to hang out with a cop who had spent ten years in the air force."  
  
"Oh, it's an age thing. Michael, my friend, deal with it. It doesn't seem to bother her. Why should it bother you?"  
  
"I'm just wandering if I hadn't been the first cop on the scene.if it had been you and Willie, would she be falling for you guys?"  
  
"Have you asked her?"  
  
"No way and I have no intention of asking her in the near future. Even if Jill and I become friends after all this crap is over, I'll accept that."  
  
"And if Jill wants more?"  
  
"Then we'll talk I guess."  
  
The next day, Mike was heading out to go visit with Jill when Lieutenant Ryker stepped out of his office and called to him.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Mike asked.  
  
"I would like to see you in my office."  
  
Mike headed for his watch commander's office and after Ryker shut the door said, "Did I do something wrong, Lieutenant?"  
  
"No, Danko, I just called you in to let you know that the safe house is ready. When does Miss O'Brien get out of the hospital?"  
  
"Not until Wednesday. Though Jill is hoping it will be tomorrow."  
  
Ryker handed Mike a key chain and directions to the safe house. "Have her call the station. I'll pull you in."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll let her know tonight."  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"No more pain and her stitches were supposed to be taken out today or Tuesday."  
  
"Is she still for going into the safe house?"  
  
"Yeah. Though I don't think the real impact has hit her yet."  
  
"When it does, Danko, I hope you will be there for her."  
  
"I'm planning on it, sir."  
  
"That's it. Dismissed."  
  
As Mike left the precinct, he wondered how he was ever going to control himself around Jill. Every night that he spends with her it convinces him that he could easily fall in love with her. If he let himself. He just wasn't sure if it would be fair to her. He was much older and she should be with someone closer to her age.  
  
"Get a grip, Danko," Mike muttered. "You don't know how Jill really feels. She could be friendly to everyone."  
  
With a better grip on reality, Mike headed for his car and drove toward the hospital.  
  
When he entered fifteen minutes later, he found Jill fast asleep. Pulling up a chair, Mike sat down and took her hand.  
  
Jill stirred and opened her eyes at his touch. "Hi, sleepy head," he said, with a grin.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I just got here. Have you been sleeping long?"  
  
"I don't think so. What time is it?"  
  
"Four thirty. Did you eat today?"  
  
"Yeah. Had a bagel for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch."  
  
"What's on tonight's menu?"  
  
"I didn't get it yet. Are you going to stay for dinner?"  
  
"You want me to?"  
  
"Only if you want too."  
  
"That's why I'm here. I can stay as long as you want me too. And Ryker says the safe house is ready for occupancy when ever you get outta here."  
  
"Do you think you can talk my doctor into letting me leave sooner? Like tomorrow maybe."  
  
Mike grinned. "You really wanna get outta here don't you?"  
  
"Any place is better than this. At least you'll always be around when I need you."  
  
"That's true. Okay, let me talk to your doctor and see what I can do."  
  
"You'll be back?"  
  
"I sure will. However I'm gonna be late tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gotta tell my professor that I have to drop out of class for awhile."  
  
"Why? And what class do you take?"  
  
"Psychology 101. Willie told me about it. Thought it might help me become a better cop."  
  
"Don't drop out."  
  
"I have to. I'll be watching you for the two nights I take class. I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
"Can't Willie or Terry watch me for those two nights. That way you don't have to miss anything. They can leave when you get back."  
  
Mike thought about it. That wasn't a bad idea. Terry could watch Jill one night and Willie the other.  
  
"How come I didn't think of that?" Mike asked.  
  
"Why would you want to drop out if it's important to you?"  
  
"You more important. Your safety comes first. With Terry and Willie working, it never occurred to me to ask them. Dropping out seemed like the only option."  
  
"So, you'll ask them?"  
  
"Of course I'll ask them. Thank you for suggesting it."  
  
Jill smiled at him. "You're welcome. They won't mind will they?"  
  
"I doubt it. I know Willie won't."  
  
"Willie? He's the curly haired young looking one, right?"  
  
"Yeah. The one with the puppy dog eyes."  
  
"I never noticed his eyes. Just yours, actually. He seems nice enough. Terry is too."  
  
"They are great guys. Good friends to have around. Let me talk to your doctor and see if he'll let you outta here early."  
  
As Mike started for the door, Jill said, "Mike, are you sure you want to go into this house with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Jill, I am not having second thoughts about any of this. Honest. I would definitely tell you if I was."  
  
"Okay. I hope the doctor says yes."  
  
"I'm sure he will, if you've been listening to him."  
  
"I always listen to my doctor's orders."  
  
Mike looked at her doubtfully. "Even about you eating three meals a day?"  
  
Jill rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am eating three meals a day. Boy, between my doctor, Sheila and you, a girl can't get a way with anything, can she."  
  
"Not on my watch, she can't. Be right back."  
  
Jill smiled to herself as Mike left the room. What ever he was trying to hide from her, it wasn't working. Mike liked her, she was sure of it.  
  
The next day, a very happy Jill was packing her things when the door opened and a jean clad Mike entered.  
  
"Hi," Jill said, all smiles.  
  
"You're in a good mood."  
  
"I'm outta here."  
  
"And right into a safe house. You're happy about that?"  
  
"It can't be worse than this place. Listen, don't get me wrong, I love working here, but staying for long periods of time."  
  
"I hear ya. Listen, we have time to stop at your apartment and get some things if you want to."  
  
"Ryker won't blow a fit?"  
  
"It was his suggestion. He wants you to be as comfortable as you can be. Don't worry, there's a detective still staking out your apartment. We'll be quite safe."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried about that. I already know I'm in safe hands. Did you talk to Willie and Terry?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Watching me while you go to class?"  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to remember that. Yes, I did ask them and they have agreed. Terry will take tonight and Willie has tomorrow night."  
  
Jill looked at him. "You have class tonight?"  
  
"Every Tuesday and Wednesday. Why do you ask?"  
  
Jill shuddered as she turned away to finish packing. "No reason. Just curious."  
  
Mike approached her and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's silly," Jill admitted.  
  
"You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."  
  
Jill looked at him suspiciously. "You won't?"  
  
"No. I would never laugh at you."  
  
She was still uncertain whether or not to tell him. Just thinking about her phobia made her feel ridiculous.  
  
Mike reached out and brushed her hair behind Jill's shoulder, which sent a tingle up the girl's spine.  
  
Finally, she said, "I have this thing about sleeping in strange beds the first time."  
  
"There's nothing funny about that. It's hard to get comfortable in a strange bed. But, once you get used to it, you'll be okay."  
  
"I guess so. What time will you be home?"  
  
"Around ten thirty I guess. Why?"  
  
"Would you mind if I waited up for you?"  
  
"Not at all. As long as you're not too tired."  
  
"I'll take a nap this afternoon."  
  
Mike grinned. "You don't have to go that far. Listen, if you're nervous about having Terry around."  
  
"No, that's not it. Terry is a great guy. I like him and Willie. It's just that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You make me feel safe. Don't ask me why because I really don't understand it myself. But, when you're around I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"I guess that's the cop in me," Mike said. "You ready to go?"  
  
"More than ready." As Jill reached for her carry all, Mike gently took it from her.  
  
Just then Sheila entered Jill's room wheeling a wheelchair. "Okay, young lady," she said, "have a seat."  
  
Jill made a face. "You can't be serious. I can walk."  
  
"You of all people know the rules, Jill. Sit."  
  
Trying to look innocent, Jill said, "Mike can carry me."  
  
Mike stared at her in disbelief. "I can?"  
  
"Jillian Marie O'Brien, sit your fanny in that chair right now."  
  
Jill sat down and smiled. "What a grouch."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sheila said, "Mike, she's all yours. Have fun."  
  
"We will," Jill promised. "See ya."  
  
Mike smiled at Sheila. "See ya, Sheila. And thank you."  
  
"Any time, Danko. Just don't let it happen again."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
As Mike pushed Jill out of the room, she asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just thanking Sheila for reading me the riot act the other night."  
  
Jill smiled over her shoulder at him as he pushed her down the hallway.  
  
A half an hour later Mike pulled up in front of Jill's apartment complex and turned off the engine. When he turned to look at Jill, Mike noticed she was sleeping.  
  
"Hey, brown eyes," Mike said, gently tracing a line down her jaw, "wake up."  
  
Jill stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked, as she stretched.  
  
"Your place. Just tell me what you want and I'll go get them for you."  
  
"Can't I come with you?"  
  
"You up for it?"  
  
"Yeah. But we have an elevator just in case. That way, if I fall asleep, you can prop me up against the wall."  
  
Mike laughed. "Come on, I'll go up with you."  
  
As he got out of the car, Mike waved at the driver across the street. The driver lifted a cup of coffee in response.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Jill asked.  
  
"Not really. He's a detective who's assigned to watch your place in case Karen returns."  
  
"No sign of her yet, huh?"  
  
"No. I gotta hand it to her. She's good at this underground thing. No one's seen her for days."  
  
"That's Karen. When she doesn't want anyone to find her, chances are you won't."  
  
"That's just beautiful. In the meantime, you're life is turn upside down. You call that fair?"  
  
"No, but it's an experience I'm not likely to forget."  
  
Mike shook his head as he let Jill lead him up to her apartment. Once inside, she headed straight for her bedroom as he waited in the living room looking at pictures of a young Jill. He hadn't had the chance to look at them the first time he was here. Mike picked up a picture of her as a teenager riding a brown horse.  
  
She looks adorable, he thought. And hasn't changed all that much. If anything, she more beautiful now.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill pulled out a suitcase and started putting in clothes she thought she might need while at the safe house. Going into the bathroom, she took out her makeup and dumped it in the case. Before she closed it, her eyes fell on a stuffed white Persian cat. With a smile she picked it up and gave it a hug. On impulse, instead of putting it back on the bed, she stuck it under her arm, closed the lid on the suitcase and took one more look around her bedroom.  
  
"You almost ready, Jill?" Mike asked.  
  
"Coming," she said, as her eyes fell on something laying on her dresser. "How in the world did that get here."  
  
"How did what get where?" Mike asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
Jill handed him her suitcase and stuffed cat as she walked to the dresser and picked up her driver's license.  
  
Showing it to him, she said, "I could've sworn this was in my purse."  
  
"I thought you didn't drive."  
  
"I don't but I know how. I need it whenever I go out. No one believes I'm 21. I always keep it in my purse."  
  
"Maybe you needed it for something and stuck it in your jeans. When you washed them, you tossed it on the dresser."  
  
Jill frowned. "That makes sense, I guess." To Mike's amusement, she stuck the license in the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing.  
  
"I figured it would," he said.  
  
She blushed deeply. "I guess that's what I did do. It's funny I can't remember that."  
  
"Come on. We better get to the safe house. I'm sure Ryker is gonna call to check up on us. You have everything you need?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As Jill took the stuffed cat from Mike, he asked, "He's cute. Did you name him?"  
  
"Casper. He looks like a Casper, doesn't he?"  
  
Mike grinned. "He sure does. You bringing him along?"  
  
"Yep. He brings good luck. You rub his tummy, wish for what you want and chances are good you just might get it. It worked when I took my SAT's and the nursing qualification. I aced both of them."  
  
"Congratulations," Mike said, as Jill snuggled the cat. Damn, she's cute. Too cute, Danko and way too young.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. Ryker will have my head if we're not there to answer his call."  
  
Jill sensed the change in Mike's mood and quietly followed him out of the apartment.  
  
Once in the car, she watched him as he got in. "Are you mad at me?" Jill asked, timidly.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You have strange mood swings."  
  
Mike wanted to kick himself. He didn't realize Jill could sense his mood. "I'm sorry, brown eyes. It's not you. Honest."  
  
"Would you tell me if it was?"  
  
Not in this lifetime, he thought. "It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Mike wanted to speak his mind, but he was afraid he would scare the kid away. Maybe, some day he could be totally honest. He just didn't want her to get hurt. And knowing him, he might say the wrong thing. Best to just forget how pretty and sweet she was and remember he had a job to do. It would be a lot easier all the way around.  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Mike turned to look at her and was surprised to see tears flowing down her face. Now he felt like a first class heel.  
  
"Shit," he muttered. Reaching out, he gently brushed the tears from her eyes. "Jill, this has nothing to do with you. I mean it does, but not the way you think. And there is nothing that you should ever have to apologize for. Especially to me. Okay? I'm the one who should apologize. I'm truly sorry for making you cry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
When Jill just nodded and looked out the window, Mike started the engine. If this kept up much longer, he was gonna need a heavy dose of cold water.  
  
A half an hour later, Mike pulled up in front of a large two story white house. As the couple got out of the car they stared at the house in disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Jill asked. It was the first words she had spoken since they left her apartment complex.  
  
Mike looked at the directions in his hands. Then back at the house. "Yep," he said. "This is the place."  
  
"It's amazing. Who owns it?"  
  
"I have no idea. Probably a friend of Ryker's. You want to go in or take a look around outside?"  
  
"Can we go in? It's a little cold."  
  
"Your wish is my command, milady."  
  
Jill looked at Mike in confusion. What was with this guy anyway, she asked herself. One minute he was uncomfortable around her, the next minute he's a total gentleman. And her body was leaving her confused too. It was responding to Mike in ways it had never responded to another man before.  
  
"You okay?" Mike asked.  
  
Jill jumped at the sound of Mike's voice. She realized he had the front door open and was waiting for her.  
  
She hurried up the stairs. "I'm sorry," Jill said, as she brushed by him.  
  
Jill stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the view from the back window. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, as she dropped her tote back on a couch and went to the window.  
  
The window looked out over the Pacific Ocean. And Jill had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
Mike followed her as she reached the window. "I've never lived on the water before," she said, her eyes were lit up with joy. "I thought Lieutenant Ryker would put us in some two room place." Looking at him as he stood beside her, Jill continued, "Where we would bump into each other every time we blinked. Then you would really have a reason to feel uncomfortable."  
  
Mike looked at her. He really had to learn to keep his mouth shut whenever he's around Jill. She had a real knack for reading his moods. Not to mention driving him to distraction.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jill," he said, as she headed back to the living room. "You're right, I'm an idiot. It's just that."  
  
Jill turned to look at him and waited patiently for him to continue. When she saw him shifting uncomfortably, she decided to let him off the hook. "Forget it, Officer Danko. I understand. I can't help who I am. I just thought I could be myself around you. I guess I was wrong. I can see that this is gonna cause complications so I'll make it easier for you. I'll stay up stairs in the bedroom. I will only come out for meals. If that still bothers you, I'll take my meals upstairs too."  
  
"Jill."  
  
She turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Good night, Officer Danko."  
  
Before Mike could stop her, she grabbed her tote bag and suitcase and headed up stairs, tears silently flowing down her face.  
  
"Way to go, Danko," he muttered, "did that make you feel any better?"  
  
Deciding to give Jill some space, Mike went to the refrigerator to see if there was any beer in stock. When he realized there wasn't, Mike went to the telephone and dialed the precinct.  
  
When the phone was picked up at the other end, he said, "This is Danko. Is Webster or Gillis there?"  
  
"They just walked in," the desk sergeant replied. "Which one do you want to talk to?"  
  
"Webster."  
  
"Hold on. Webster, it's Danko. He wants to talk to you."  
  
Terry picked up the phone and said, "Hey, Danko miss me already? How's Jill doing?"  
  
"No and I'll talk to you about that when you get here. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
Terry frowned as he looked at Willie. "Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"Can you bring a case of beer over here when you come tonight? I'll pay you when you get here."  
  
"Sure. Not a problem. Is there anything else I can bring?"  
  
"Hold on." Mike walked to the stairs and called up, "Jill, do you want Terry to bring anything tonight?"  
  
Jill came out of the bedroom and said, "A pizza. I promised when I got out of the hospital, the first thing I would order would be a pizza."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell him. What do you want on it?"  
  
"Pepperoni or plain. I don't care."  
  
Before Mike could say anything else, Jill went back into the bedroom she took and closed the door.  
  
Mike sighed as he headed back to the phone. "Terry, can you bring Jill a pepperoni or cheese pizza? I'll pay for that too."  
  
"You got it. Every thing okay with you two?"  
  
"Not at this moment, no."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What makes you think I did anything?"  
  
"Because I know you, Danko. You lack subtlety and you are too damn readable to fool anyone. Especially a smart girl like Jill."  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
"What time is class?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"I'll be there at seven. See you then."  
  
"Thanks, Terry. I owe you big time."  
  
"I know. And I will be calling it in soon. As soon as I find a lady as fine as Jill."  
  
Mike couldn't help but smile at that as he hung up.  
  
"See, I am the one with the problem," he muttered.  
  
With a sigh, he picked up his suitcase and headed up the stairs. He was tempted to knock on Jill's door, but decided to against it. Going to the bedroom next to Jill's he tried the door and was surprised to find it locked.  
  
Spotting what he hoped was another bedroom across from the bedroom Jill picked, Mike tried the door and was relieved to find it unlocked. Pushing it open, he found a third bedroom.  
  
"At least I don't have to sleep on the couch," Mike muttered, as he tossed his suitcase on the bed.  
  
He would unpack later. Right now, he needed a cold drink. Since he was headed downstairs, Mike decided to see if Jill wanted a drink too.  
  
Mike walked across the hallway and knocked on her door. "Jill, there's soda, juice and milk. You want something to drink?"  
  
Jill opened the door and Mike could see she had been crying. "Is there any beer?" she asked. "For some reason, I want a cold beer."  
  
"Sorry. Ryker didn't leave any, but Terry is bringing a case tonight. Along with a pepperoni pizza."  
  
"Great. Anything to eat around here in the meantime?"  
  
"Yeah. Cold cuts, peanut better and jelly, soup and makings for salads. Tons of vegetables. And hot dogs and hamburgers. What would you like? I'll make it for you."  
  
Jill brushed by him and headed down the stairs. "In case you haven't noticed it, Officer Danko, I'm a big girl. I think I can make my own sandwich thank you very much."  
  
Mike ran a hand through his hair. This is gonna be a long day, he thought, as he followed her downstairs.  
  
"By the way," he said, "I have the bedroom across from yours. In case you need me."  
  
Jill looked at him as she opened the refrigerator and took out the fixings for a salad.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I have no intention of bothering you."  
  
She closed the refrigerator and brought all the fixings to the counter. Mike gave up and left the kitchen knowing she wanted to be alone.  
  
Jill sagged with relief. If he had stayed a moment later, she would've forgotten the promise she made to herself and literally held onto him.  
  
When ever she's alone, since the hit and run, Jill had been thinking about what brought her and Mike together. Jill liked Mike, she would admit that, but only to herself since it was obvious she drove Mike crazy.  
  
I just wish I knew what it was that I do to make him so uptight, she thought to herself. I wouldn't do it anymore.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Jill finished making her salad and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Whenever Mike was with her, Jill felt safe. Safer than anyone in her life made her feel. But, if he kept up his attitude, she would rather be alone. It would be lonely but it was also better than not being able to be herself around Mike.  
  
"Jill?"  
  
She jumped at the sound of Mike's voice. Jill looked up and saw him standing in the doorway looking like a lost puppy dog. She bit her lip, tempted to ask him to join her. Jill decided to let Mike make his own choice.  
  
Mike, relieved that Jill wasn't getting up and rushing out the door, entered the kitchen. He went toward the refrigerator and took out a can of soda, sensing her watching him.  
  
"Want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"I'll get it." Jill started to get up.  
  
"For crying out loud, I'm standing right here," Mike snapped.  
  
He immediately regretted his anger when he saw Jill's face crumble. "Damn it," he muttered.  
  
"I can't win with you, can I?" Jill finally asked, fighting back tears.  
  
"Jill, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not used to this."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Being alone with a material witness. I've never body guarded anyone before."  
  
"Why can't you just be yourself? Like I am. If you don't want to be here, just call Ryker and ask to trade with Willie or Terry. At least they won't get mad at me every time I open my mouth."  
  
"I am not mad at you. I told you that." Mike pulled out a can of soda and handed it to her. When Jill hesitated, he reached past her and put it on the table.  
  
Closing the door, he picked up a chair, spun it around and straddled it. Popping open the soda, Mike struggled to find the words to explain to Jill what it was about her that made him crazy.  
  
Jill was watching him intently. She could tell he was having a hard time trying to figure things out and put them into words that she would believe.  
  
"Mike, what do I do that gets to you?" Jill finally asked.  
  
Everything, Mike thought to himself. And not in a bad way either. "Jill, it's not you. I keep telling you that. I know it seems like it, but honestly, it's me."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
She looked at him with such innocence, Mike didn't have the heart to lie to her. "Yes, I do. And that's the problem."  
  
"Why? Can't cops have friends other than other cops? Is that what the problem is?"  
  
"Yes, we can have friends. And I am your friend, Jill, even though I haven't acted like it lately. For that I am truly sorry. It's just that." Mike took a sip of his soda.  
  
"Listen, brown eyes, I've never been very good at talking about what's on my mind. Especially about my feelings. Just ask Terry tonight, he'll tell you. He and Willie practically have to drag my thoughts out of my head. Sometimes, I don't understand what happens to me, either. I guess that's another reason I'm taking psyche. So I can figure things out.  
  
"Anyway, I have strong feelings for you. I admit that. And right now, that's a problem."  
  
Jill's eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
"Why is it a problem? You're a material witness. I am not supposed to get involved with people I'm protecting. It's not fair. Especially to you."  
  
"Says who? Mike, I read about this new breed of cops you seem to be a part of. Isn't that what the bigwigs want. For you and your friends to get involved."  
  
"Not like this. Jill, you make it so easy for any guy to fall in love with you. You're beautiful, smart and funny. I have to tell you that's three of my top requirements right now. And every time I'm around you, I feel guilty about it. So, I get annoyed, more at myself than at you. I'm sorry if I take it out on you. That's not my intention. I would never intentionally hurt you. If I thought that, I would pull out right now."  
  
Jill sat back and thought about what Mike had said. She could tell it took a lot for him to admit that he liked her.  
  
Finally she said, "Mike, what you see is what you get. I'm not saying that I kiss every guy I meet, I don't. I like you too. I feel safe with you. And I thought I could be myself around you. I know I haven't exactly acted like a 21 year old lately, but if I stop and think about why I was in the hospital or why you're hanging around me.Mike, it scares me to think that there's some guy out there who not only wants to kill me but my best friend. It also makes me think that Karen is the one who for whatever reason dragged me into this.  
  
"When I'm with you, I forget all of that. I just work on trying to be your friend. That's all I want, Mike. For now is to be friends with you. Can't you just accept that?"  
  
"I'm trying, brown eyes. Just be patient with me, okay? Please? I promise I'll try harder not to take my frustrations out on you."  
  
"Mike, can you handle being around me? I mean, if I suddenly hugged you or."  
  
"Kissed me?"  
  
Jill deeply blushed and looked down at the table. "I don't know why I did that. Did it bother you?"  
  
"No. It was nice. Look, Jill can we start over? Forget everything that happened and just go on from here?"  
  
"I can do that. The question is, can you?"  
  
After fifteen cold showers, I can, Mike thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Yeah, brown eyes. I can do that."  
  
Jill was tempted to kiss him on the cheek, but decided against it. Instead, she stuck her hand out and said, "Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Mike Danko."  
  
Mike grinned and gently shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss O'Brien."  
  
Jill smiled broadly and said, "So, Mike Danko, you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something."  
  
"No, I'm okay. I'm glad to see you're eating. Even if it's just a salad."  
  
"That's all I was interested in. I want to save room for the pizza. Terry is bringing a pepperoni pizza right? Did I hear you correctly?"  
  
Mike grinned back. "Yeah. I'll pay him back."  
  
"Then I'll save you a couple of slices."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I do. You are paying for it. The least I can do is save you some. Besides, I can't eat a whole pizza by myself."  
  
"You won't have to, Terry will be joining you."  
  
Jill made a face. "It's not the same, but I'll still save you a slice or two so don't argue."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Just then the telephone rang. Mike rose to his feet, saying, "That's probably Ryker calling to check on us."  
  
"While you talk to Ryker, I'm going explore."  
  
"Going outside?" Mike didn't want her leaving the house alone.  
  
"No. Take a look around inside. This place is far out. I want to check out every inch of it."  
  
"Have fun," Mike replied, with a grin as he picked up the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"What took you so long, Danko?" Ryker demanded. "For a minute there, I thought you and Miss O'Brien haven't gotten there yet."  
  
"We're here, Lieutenant. Jill just told me she wanted to explore this place. I wanted to make sure she didn't go outside."  
  
"Very good, Danko. The girl can look anywhere she wants. There's just one room that's off limits."  
  
"Would that be the bedroom next to the one by the foot of the stairs?"  
  
"Yes, Danko, it would be. That's why it's locked. Otherwise, you are free to wander anywhere you want to go. How is Miss O'Brien holding up?"  
  
"She's doing good," Mike replied. When I'm not treating her like shit, he thought. "Jill tries not to dwell on the reason she's here."  
  
"That's good to hear. Danko, the reason I'm calling is we are at a dead end with locating Karen Wade. Do you think you can ask Miss O'Brien if she can remember any places that Miss Wade would go to that are not in her neighborhood or Karen's?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"One more question. What is this I hear about Webster babysitting Miss O'Brien tonight and Gillis tomorrow night?"  
  
"I have class and Jill thinks I should continue with it. I was going to drop out."  
  
"What's the class?"  
  
"Psychology 101."  
  
"I see. Does this mean I'm gonna have three shrinks in my precinct?"  
  
"Three, sir?"  
  
"Four if you count the paid psychiatrist on staff."  
  
"Uh, I still don't see the forth."  
  
"Webster, Danko, I am talking about Officer Webster. Now, why can't you and Gillis talk him into taking that class?"  
  
"We've tried. He said he doesn't need a piece of paper teaching him how to read people."  
  
"Knowing him, he's right. I'll let you go back to Miss O'Brien. If you need anything, call me."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As Mike hung up, he heard a squeal of delight coming from the basement. Curious, he followed it to its source and found Jill ogling a pool table.  
  
"You play?" he asked.  
  
"I certainly do. Though I haven't played in years. Do you?"  
  
"Not really. Willie does though. He beat Terry the other night. Kicked his butt actually."  
  
"Maybe I can play him tomorrow night."  
  
"He would like that."  
  
Suddenly Jill had a thought. "How much did Terry lose to Willie?"  
  
"Fifteen bucks. Why?"  
  
Slowly she smiled. "I can win it back for him. But, I have to practice. Would you mind?"  
  
"Mind what? You practicing or trying to win back Terry's money?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Mike grinned. "Why would I? Can I watch as you practice?"  
  
Jill frowned, remembering how Mike reacted to the stupidest things she said or did.  
  
"Well, that's up to you," she said. "I have to warn you, though. There's a lot of bending over to shoot the ball. You know, butt."  
  
Mike started laughing. "Jill, I know how to play pool. I know what it entails."  
  
"And that won't bother you?"  
  
"Trust me when I say this, watching you play pool will definitely be an improvement over watching Willie and Terry."  
  
Jill beamed as she went over to the wall and checked out the pool cues. Picking one, she bent over the pool table to test it out. Mike definitely liked the view.  
  
Smiling broadly, she said, "Wanna rack them for me?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
Mike gathered up the striped and solid balls and placed them in the rack alternating as best he could. When he was done, he took off the rack and tossed it on a chair.  
  
"All set, brown eyes," Mike said, as he straightened up and caught Jill staring at his derriere.  
  
Jill blushed furiously at Mike's grin. Apparently he wasn't the only one who liked what he saw.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry," she stammered.  
  
Mike traced a line down her jaw. "Don't worry about it, brown eyes."  
  
"Boy, you really have turned over a new leaf haven't you?"  
  
Mike shrugged. "I am trying, brown eyes. I might need a cold shower and a ton of ice cubes when you're done, but I'll deal with it."  
  
Suddenly Jill had an idea. "Why don't you play with me? This way, I can get used to playing against someone again."  
  
"Okay. Just as long as there is no money involved because something tells me I won't be able to afford to lose against you."  
  
Jill smiled. "Don't worry, big fella, I'll go easy on you."  
  
Mike grinned back. "Just break, will ya? I gotta get outta here at 7:30."  
  
"Oh fine. You asked for it." As Jill bent down to make the break, she straightened up. "You sure you don't want to break?"  
  
"Positive. Ladies first."  
  
"Okay. I just want you to have a fair shot."  
  
"Jill?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just break."  
  
Without a word, Jill aimed the cue ball and made the first break. Mike stared in disbelief as she sunk in two stripes. With an innocent grin, she walked around the table and tilted her head for another shot. Seeing one, she bent over and tapped the cue ball again. Jill winked at Mike as a third ball went in.  
  
Five minutes later, a dumbfounded Mike placed his cue stick against the wall as Jill sunk in the eight ball. Every solid ball was still on the table. She smiled innocently at him.  
  
"I told you. You should've taken the first break," Jill said.  
  
"You certainly don't need to practice. Willie isn't half as good as you. How long have you been playing?"  
  
"Most of my life. I haven't played for real in two years. My grandfather taught me how to play. Now there's a pool shark. Taught me everything he knew."  
  
Mike grinned. "You think you can play him tomorrow night? After I get home from class? I have got to see this. And we have to invite Terry back."  
  
Jill grinned back. "I would love too. I like Willie and Terry. They're nice."  
  
"I wouldn't dare bet against you. You, brown eyes, are very good. Thank god I didn't have money on this."  
  
"So, wanna play again?"  
  
"Again? I haven't played yet."  
  
Jill eyed him up and down. "Just think how much fun we would have if we played strip pool."  
  
"I thought you were gonna behave yourself. Strip pool? Brown eyes, if you were naked, I don't think I could control myself."  
  
"What makes you think I would be the one naked? The person who misses has to strip. Not the one who makes the shot." Jill beamed at him. "I would still be fully clothed by the time the game was over."  
  
Remembering the outcome of the first game, Mike had to agree. "Sorry, brown eyes. No strip pool. I gotta draw the line somewhere."  
  
Jill laughed. Mike loved the sound of her laugh. Hell, there didn't seem to be anything about her he didn't like. At least he was able to control himself. Physically as well as emotionally. He had never seen her so happy.  
  
"For now, Officer Danko," she said, "I will let you off the hook. But I can't promise you how long that will last."  
  
Jill replaced the two pool cues and started to walk by Mike. A sudden impulse grabbed her as she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. Before he could react, she ran up the stairs.  
  
Mike was relieved as he watched her leave because he knew that if she stayed another moment longer, he would be in big trouble. He knew Jill was just being herself. She was outgoing and bubbly.  
  
After all, she had a reason to be happy. Jill was finally out of the hospital and out of bed. The days she had to spend there must have been very hard on her. He certainly couldn't blame her for his reaction to her.  
  
What he couldn't understand was why he was having this kind of reaction. He had been around women more beautiful than Jill, though she was definitely a beautiful, fun loving girl. But, Mike had to remind himself that she was barely an adult, just out of nursing school. She had her life ahead of her and he didn't want to interfere in that.  
  
Plus, he wasn't sure if what Jill was feeling was real. Before he ever approached her romantically, after this nightmare she was living in was over, he wanted to, no needed to know that what she was feeling, what ever it was, was not because he was the first cop on the scene. For his own sake, Mike needed an answer to that.  
  
Mike checked his watch. It was getting late and he still needed to take a shower. Terry would be at the house in a half an hour.  
  
Downing his soda, he headed up the stairs to the living room where he found watching television and eating her salad.  
  
"Isn't that soggy?" he asked.  
  
"I like soggy salad," Jill said, as she swallowed. "That means all the dressing seeped down to the bottom. Dry salad is disgusting."  
  
"Makes sense, I guess. I'm gonna take a shower and change. When Terry shows up, can you let him?"  
  
"Sure. When will you be back tonight?"  
  
"Around 10:30."  
  
"Would you mind if I waited up for you?"  
  
"If you want to. And you feel up to it. After all, you've had a long day. I don't want you to over do it on your first day out of the hospital."  
  
Jill thought about what he said. Mike was right about the long day. She had been so excited about getting release today that she barely slept the night before.  
  
"If I'm asleep, will you wake me?" Jill asked. "That way, I'll know you got home okay."  
  
Mike brushed the hair from her eyes. "Yeah, I'll wake you. I'll be down in a little while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Later that evening, Mike was in the kitchen making a sandwich when the doorbell rang. Glancing at his watch, he realized it could only be Terry. On time for once, Mike thought. That's new.  
  
Mike went to answer the door. Terry was hidden behind a case of beer and a large pizza.  
  
"Come on in," Mike said, taking the pizza from his friend.  
  
"Thanks." Terry closed the door and said, "When I first drove up here, I thought you gave me the wrong address. This place is incredible."  
  
"Jill says the same thing. I think Ryker owns it."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"I can't prove it, but yeah I think he does."  
  
Terry looked around the home. "I can't see him living here. Maybe that's why he lives in town."  
  
"Well, Ryker has always been a mystery. Just add this to the list. How's it going with finding Wade?"  
  
"It isn't." Terry followed Mike into the kitchen where he took out a beer. "You want one?"  
  
"No, I'll pass for now. I gotta leave in half an hour. Terry, I really appreciate this."  
  
"Anytime. How are things with you and the lady?"  
  
"Better then the last time we talked. We talked." Mike bit into his sandwich. "We started over. I gotta tell ya, it wasn't easy."  
  
Terry grinned as he took out a slice of pizza. "Where is she?"  
  
"Taking a shower. I, of course had a very cold one."  
  
"That good, huh? C'mon, Mike, give. What is it about Jill that bugs you?"  
  
Mike leaned against the counter and thought about Terry's question. If he had to be honest, he would have to say not a damn thing. Jill was perfect in every way that he could see. Except in one thing. Her age bugged him. It bugged him a lot.  
  
When it seemed like Mike wasn't going to answer, Terry said, "Let me guess. It's her age. Am I right?"  
  
Mike looked down at his shoes. When he looked up, he said, "Yeah, that's part of it. The other part is."  
  
"She's a material witness. I know all this. Look, Mike it's not like you're gonna marry the girl. Jill wants a friend, you want a friend. Why can't you just go along with that?"  
  
"I'm trying, Terry. I really am, but when I look at her, all I see is a twenty-one year old kid. I'm in my thirties. I have done two tours of 'Nam by the time she was eighteen. That's practically a lifetime."  
  
"Not to her. Mike, I've seen the way that girl looks at you. I don't think she's bothered by the age thing."  
  
"Nope, she certainly isn't."  
  
"So, what's the real reason?"  
  
Mike sighed. "You're not gonna quit are you?"  
  
"Not a chance. Mike, I know you. There is more to your reaction to Jill than just age. What is it?"  
  
Mike finally sat down at the table across from Terry. "Terry, you know how some people fall for their rescuers?"  
  
"I've heard of that. Never had it happen to me, but I've heard of it. Why?"  
  
"I think that's how Jill feels. Because I was the first cop."  
  
"You think that's why she has feelings for you?" Terry had to concede that was a point he never thought of. "You could ask her." Suddenly he had an idea. "If it hadn't been you who was called first to the scene because you were closer, chances are it would've been me and Willie, right?"  
  
"I guess so. Why?"  
  
"Well, Willie is gonna be here tomorrow night. Why don't we come back the rest of the week and see how Jill interacts with us. That way, you will be able to see for yourself who she likes. And if it does turn out to be Willie, which I highly doubt, at least you'll have a friend."  
  
"And if it is me?"  
  
"Then, Michael, I have three words for you. Deal with it."  
  
"As easy as that, huh?"  
  
"Seems so to me. Look, Mike, I know you know next to nothing about her. Don't you think this is a good time to find out. And the same with her. Tell her about yourself. Don't leave anything out. If what she's feeling stems from you being the first at the scene, knowing that you're nuts should chase her away right quick."  
  
Mike made a face at him. "Very funny, Webster." He checked his watch. "I gotta go. Tell Jill I'll check on her when I get home."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Mike were you able to ask her about Karen?"  
  
"Nope. I was watching her play pool and completely forgot."  
  
"Pool?" Terry brightened. "Ryker has a pool table? Is she any good?"  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to shoot," Mike replied, with a grin. "Just don't tell Willie. She wants to win your money back. Jill's gonna wait until I get home tomorrow to play him. So, what ever you do, don't tell Willie."  
  
Terry grinned. "My lips are sealed. Have fun at class tonight."  
  
"Oh I will. See you later. And keep a cold one for me."  
  
"I will. Chow, my man."  
  
A half an hour later, Jill came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Terry sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"Hi, Terry," she said. "You are Terry, right?"  
  
Terry stood up and said, "Yep. Terrence Beauregard Webster at your service."  
  
Jill laughed. "Did you bring the pizza?"  
  
"Sure did. As per your request. And Mike paid me back so don't worry about it."  
  
"Aren't you going to join me? I hate to eat alone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Terry turned off the TV and followed Jill into the kitchen. As he sat down across from her, he said, "I have to ask you something about Karen. Do you mind?"  
  
"Will it help find her?"  
  
"It might."  
  
"Then ask away. Don't you want some pizza?"  
  
"I already had a piece. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a juice if there's any. Otherwise, I'll take a soda."  
  
Terry stood up as Jill bit into a slice of pizza. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. "I love pizza."  
  
"I can see that. It was pretty good. Is it hot enough for you?"  
  
"Yeah. Just perfect. Thank you so much."  
  
Terry grinned as he sat back down and handed her the soda. "Any time."  
  
"So," Jill said, as she swallowed the piece of pizza. "What do you want to ask me?"  
  
"I know you didn't hang out with Karen all that often, but is there any place that you can remember that you may not have told us about?"  
  
Jill thought about it. It was rare when the two women would hang out anywhere outside the hospital together. Jill just didn't feel comfortable going to the places Karen liked to go to. Especially that pool hall that Karen took Jill to once. Talk about being undressed with the men's eyes. She couldn't get out of the bar fast enough.  
  
Suddenly Jill remembered she never told the three cops about Clancy's. Taking a sip from her soda, she said, "There is one place I might not have told you about. There is this pool hall on Clancy called Jimmy's. Karen took me there once. I didn't exactly feel like I belonged."  
  
"You didn't belong in a pool hall?" Terry found that hard to believe. Jill looked like she could fit in anywhere she chose.  
  
"Not in Jimmy's. They were a little too rough for me. I told Karen the next time she wanted to go there, she went on her own."  
  
"Did she mind?"  
  
"Are you kidding? She had the bikers there all to herself. Karen hates competition."  
  
"And she saw you as competition?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Didn't that bother you?"  
  
"No. Why would it?"  
  
Terry studied her for a minute. Since she was being honest and Mike wasn't here to kick him in the butt, he decided to get personal.  
  
He leaned in his chair and took a sip of his beer. "Can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"It depends on how personal," Jill replied, eyeing him nervously.  
  
"It's about Mike."  
  
Jill's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite cop. "Ask me anything."  
  
"How do you feel about him?"  
  
"I like him, Terry. Very much."  
  
"Have you told him how you feel?"  
  
"I wish I could. I'm just not sure how he would react if I did."  
  
Terry was thoughtful. "Jill, you can tell me to shut up any time you want to and I will. Does the way you feel have anything to do with Mike being the first cop at the scene of your hit and run?"  
  
Jill knew what Terry was thinking. She had read studies where victims of accidents and crime fantasized about their rescuers. Jill didn't think that was how she felt. Mike was a terrific guy. The type of guy that the nurses at Memorial Hospital dream about.  
  
Jill had asked herself many times since the hit and run if the reason she fell for Mike was because he was the first cop at the scene. He had been kind and patient with her. But she knew if Mike hadn't been the first to respond it would have been Terry and Willie. They were cute cops and just as honest as Mike. But there was just something that Mike had that neither Terry nor Willie had. What it was, she couldn't explain.  
  
"I don't know, Terry," Jill said. "I have thought about what studies have shown about victims and their saviors. I do know that I can't stop thinking about him. And I want Mike to like me. Not just see me as some kid or a victim or material witness."  
  
"Believe me when I say this, Jill. Mike likes you a lot. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting like an idiot around you. He's usually a very level- headed guy."  
  
Jill smiled at Terry. She liked him and Willie both. Jill could tell they both cared about Mike and didn't want to see him get hurt.  
  
"Terry, I would never hurt him," she said. "If all we ended up was friends, I can accept that. I just don't want to do anything that sends him out of my life. You know what I mean?"  
  
Terry reached out and took her hand. "I hear ya, baby. But you don't have to worry about that. You're already Mike's friend. Once you meet the guy, you're stuck with him. That's the kind of guy he is."  
  
"So, when this nightmare ends."  
  
"He'll still be here for you, Jill. Mike will never walk away from you. You can count on that."  
  
Jill really wanted to believe what Terry was saying. But there comes a time when everyone walks away eventually. She didn't want to get her hopes up that Mike would stay.  
  
"Jill, could you fall in love with him?" Terry asked.  
  
"If I let myself, yes, Terry I can."  
  
"What's stopping you?"  
  
"Mike. I don't have any idea how he would react and I'm terrified to find out. Lately, it seems that the stupidest or smallest things I do.he gets mad."  
  
"It's not at you, Jill, it's Mike. He likes to keep in control and when he's with you, Mike feels as if he's losing it. That's rare for him. He doesn't know how to handle it."  
  
"That's what he told me. He finds it difficult to talk about himself. Do you know why?"  
  
"Something about the way he was raised. Like I said, he doesn't talk much about his past. Except for the air force. He talks about that a lot."  
  
"How long was he in for?"  
  
"Ten years. Did two tours of duty in 'Nam."  
  
"And before that?"  
  
"You will have to ask him. Like I said, he doesn't talk about his early life."  
  
"I don't either. Not much anyway."  
  
"You know, I told Mike tonight that the time you two stay here, you should get to know every thing about each other. That way it would be easier to tell whether or not you two like each other."  
  
Jill smiled. "I never thought of that. You think he'll talk to me?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Especially if you spill your guts first."  
  
"That could work." Jill stood up and went to Terry to give him a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, why don't you show me how good you are at pool."  
  
Jill's eyes lit up. "You play pool?"  
  
"Not well, but I hear you're pretty good. Mind if I watch while you practice?"  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell Willie how good I am. I don't want him to chicken out."  
  
"You know, you don't have to win my 15 bucks back."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"In that case, lead on, my good woman."  
  
Later that night, Mike and Terry were drinking beer and Terry was telling Mike how many games of pool Jill beat him at when there was a sudden loud clap of thunder.  
  
"Uh oh," Mike said. "That sounded close."  
  
"Yeah. I better get going. Look, Mike Jill is a great lady. Take this time to get to know her. Okay."  
  
"I will, Terry. And thanks for keeping Jill company."  
  
"Any time. Actually, I was thinking of keeping Willie and Jill company tomorrow night. You know I can't miss Jill kicking Willie's butt."  
  
Mike grinned. "I asked her to wait until I get home. I can't miss it either."  
  
Just then there was an ear-shattering scream. Mike and Terry exchanged looks. Without saying anything, Mike took the stairs two at a time, with Terry right behind him.  
  
"Jill?" Mike asked, as he entered her bedroom.  
  
The two men found Jill sitting in a corner of her room shaking and crying. Terry stayed in the doorway as Mike went to kneel in front of her.  
  
"Jill?" he said, quietly.  
  
"Don't hurt me," she begged.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, brown eyes. It's me, Mike. Terry's here to. You're just having a bad dream."  
  
Jill looked at Mike for a few seconds. Suddenly she flung her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder as another clap of thunder was heard. She cringed at the sound.  
  
"It's okay, brown eyes," Mike said, as he rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back. "It's just a storm. You're safe now."  
  
"Don't leave me, Mike," Jill begged. "Please don't go."  
  
Mike looked at Terry. "It's okay, man."  
  
"Right on. See you tomorrow."  
  
Mike turned back to Jill and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Jill. I promise."  
  
Gathering Jill in his arms, Mike carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Pulling up the covers, he said, "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. I just want to forget it. Please, Mike?"  
  
"You're wish is my command, milady."  
  
Mike pulled up a chair, which was under a window to her bed and sat down. He took her hand and said, "You okay now?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Hey, there is one thing you never have to say to me and that's 'I'm sorry'. There's nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"You and Terry must think I'm a baby to be scared of thunderstorms. Or to have nightmares."  
  
Mike brushed the hair from her eyes. "Hey, everyone has nightmares once and while. As for thunderstorms, most people don't like them. I for one love thunderstorms."  
  
Just then there was another loud clap of thunder and Jill threw her hands over her eyes to block it out.  
  
"I wish it would stop," she said.  
  
"It will, brown eyes. Storms around here always do."  
  
Suddenly Jill thought of something. "There was a thunderstorm the night of the hit and run wasn't there?"  
  
"Yeah, there was. You were pretty upset then too."  
  
Jill looked at him in surprise. "When were you there? I mean I know you were there when I got out of surgery. Just before."  
  
"I went back after I got off from work. You were pretty spooked when the first clap of thunder was heard and I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Jill was scared of what the answer to her next question was going to be, but she had to ask.  
  
"And was I?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, brown eyes, you were. Sheila was worried about you so she violated policy and asked me if there was something I could do to calm you down."  
  
"So, I didn't dream you?"  
  
Mike smiled at her. "No, brown eyes, I was there."  
  
Jill sat up and hugged him. "Thank you for being there."  
  
Mike rubbed her back as she silently cried. "I'll always be here for you, brown eyes. That's a promise I will never break."  
  
"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Jill asked, as she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you want me too. Okay?"  
  
Jill leaned forward and kissed him. She meant to just kiss him on the cheek but Mike turned his head at the same time and she nailed him squarely on the lips. Without thinking, he brushed his fingertips across her cheek as he responded hungrily.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled away, "God, Jill I am sorry. I didn't."  
  
Jill pulled him back to her as she replied, "I'm not." As she started kissing him again, Mike thought, what the hell?  
  
When she came up for air, Jill said, "I wanted to kiss you, Mike. I'm not sorry that I did."  
  
Mike closed his eyes. He wasn't sorry for his reaction either. Unfortunately that was part of the problem.  
  
"Mike, can you just hold me?" she asked. "Please? I promise no more kisses."  
  
Mike smiled and traced a line down her jaw. "Don't worry about it, brown eyes. I liked it. And I make no apologies either." Though Ryker and I are gonna have to talk tomorrow.  
  
As Jill snuggled in Mike's arms, she said, "No one has ever kissed me like that. It was nice." Jill yawned and her eyes started to close. "I love you, Mike."  
  
Mike was taken aback by her last statement. Oh, boy, he thought, I wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Jill?" he said.  
  
When she didn't respond Mike realized Jill was fast asleep. Gently he laid her head back on the pillow and pulled the blankets to her shoulders.  
  
"Sleep tight, brown eyes." He gently kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.  
  
Going downstairs, Mike went to the phone and dialed Terry's number. When it was picked up, he said, "Hey, man, it's Mike."  
  
"Hey, Mike. How's Jill?" Terry asked.  
  
"She's sleeping finally. You're off tomorrow right?"  
  
"All day. Why?"  
  
"You think you can keep an eye on her tomorrow. I need to talk to Ryker."  
  
"Oh, man, you're not gonna do something stupid are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to do anything stupid. In fact it's the best decision of my life. So, will you watch her?"  
  
"I guess so. Wanna tell me why you need to talk to Ryker?"  
  
"No, Terry I don't. Maybe when I get back I will."  
  
"Okay. What time?"  
  
"Is eight o'clock okay?"  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you then."  
  
"Thanks, Terry. I owe you one."  
  
After Mike hung up, he went to the refrigerator, pulled out a beer and sat down at the kitchen table. Popping the tab he swallowed some of it as he thought of the last words Jill said before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
How does someone fall in love with a person she doesn't know in less than two weeks? he asked himself.  
  
Mike knew he had strong feelings for Jill, but he wasn't sure it was love. It wouldn't be hard to fall in love with her. He knew if he let himself, Mike could easily fall in love with her. But he was a cop and was asked to protect her and if Mike kept feeling this way, he knew it was a matter of time before he crossed the line.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, "if I thought for one moment I could have such strong feelings about her, I never would've accepted this bloody assignment."  
  
With a sigh, he downed the rest of his beer and tossed the can into the wastebasket.  
  
The next morning, Mike got up early, showered and got dressed. He walked across the hall and quietly opened Jill's door. Seeing that she was still sleeping, Mike didn't have the heart to wake her up. He closed the door and headed down the stairs.  
  
He was too nervous to eat breakfast, so he made a pot of coffee. After he poured a cup, he sat down at the table and slowly drank it.  
  
Mike thought about Jill's last words to him before she fell asleep. He wished he knew how he felt about Jill. Mike could easily fall in love with her if he let himself. But, right now, it just wasn't the time. She is at a vulnerable place right now and the last thing Mike wanted to do was take advantage of her. He just wished he could find away for Jill to understand that. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the front door. Mike put down his coffee cup and went to let in Terry.  
  
"Morning, Danko," Terry said, as he entered the house. "I am hoping you changed your mind."  
  
"Terry, if I had changed my mind, I would've called you. I wouldn't have you drive all the way down here just to send you home."  
  
"So, are you going to bail out of this assignment?"  
  
Mike closed the door. "What are you, a mind reader?  
  
"Come on, man. Why are you gonna do something like that. I thought you and Jill were getting along. What happened?"  
  
"She kissed me and told me she loved me. That's what happened."  
  
"And you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a major problem. Terry, I didn't pull away and stop her. In fact she kissed me again and it took every ounce of control I possessed not to tear her clothes off."  
  
Terry grinned. "But, you didn't and that should tell you something."  
  
"It does. It tells me I don't want to play cops with her anymore." At Terry's look of reproach, Mike added quickly. "What I mean is, as a cop, I have to be here. But if I pull out and come back here as a civilian it would show her that I want to be here. See what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. But didn't Jill ask you to be here? You could've said no."  
  
Mike made a face. "How do you say no to someone like Jill?"  
  
"Mike, I don't see the difference. Except you don't get paid for watching her the way you wanna go."  
  
"Actually I have a week's vacation coming up."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"It's that invisible line you can't cross," Mike said. "That's the difference."  
  
"You mean thou shall not feel shit for vic. That line?"  
  
Mike smiled ruefully. "Yeah."  
  
"Mike, you're human. Who would not feel anything for Jill? She is an amazing woman to give up what she did with this killing. How many people you know would go as far as she did."  
  
"Not many I guess. Terry, all I know is, this doesn't feel right. If it did, I wouldn't be on my way to see Ryker."  
  
"Ryker is not going to be happy with you."  
  
"I know. And I have a feeling, neither will Jill. I don't think she'll understand."  
  
"Mike, I don't understand. But, you gotta do what you gotta do. If bugging out is the way to go, I won't talk you out of it. Just remember, you're the one who has to explain to the girl upstairs why you want out."  
  
"I know, Terry."  
  
"Especially if Ryker doesn't let you near her. You know that's the chance you're gonna have to take."  
  
Mike hadn't thought about that. He thought if he went to Ryker about his request, his boss would see his reasoning. He didn't think Ryker would assign another officer to her.  
  
He ran a hand over his face. "You think he would do that?"  
  
"Yeah. Especially if you feel uncomfortable. He just might put you back in a squad car and have you join us in hunting for Wade."  
  
"That's the last thing I want to do. I don't even like the girl."  
  
"Well, you might not have a choice."  
  
Mike sat down at the table. "So, what do I do?"  
  
"You want my advice? Stick it out. Give it a couple of more days. If you still feel uncomfortable, then go to Ryker. But, you better tell Jill why. She would never forgive you if you left without saying goodbye."  
  
Mike realized this was true. And he had promised himself he would never hurt the girl in any way.  
  
"Okay, Terry I will stick it out. For now. But, do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Find Karen Wade will ya. The sooner you find her the sooner this nightmare is over for Jill."  
  
Later that morning, Mike decided to take a walk on the beach. As he made his way to the sliding glass doors, he heard Jill coming down the stairs.  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Hi, brown eyes. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk to clear my head."  
  
"Can I go with you? I haven't been outside since."  
  
Seeing the hope in Jill's eyes, Mike didn't have the heart to say no. "Yeah, brown eyes, you can join me. But shouldn't you get dressed first?"  
  
Jill blushed deeply as she realized she was wearing a thin robe over a thinner nightgown.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, as she ran back up the stairs.  
  
Mike couldn't help but smile at Jill's enthusiasm. But he couldn't blame her since she had been cooped up indoors for almost two weeks.  
  
A few minutes later, Jill came down wearing jeans and a sweatshirt that was two sizes too big for her and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Mike thought she looked absolutely adorable.  
  
God, what am I thinking? he asked himself. Out loud, Mike asked, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Just promise me that if you get tired, you'll tell me? Then we'll come back. Okay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Mike opened the doors and stepped out, turning to face her, he stretched out his hand for her to take.  
  
Without hesitating, Jill clasped his hand in hers as he led her down the steps of the porch to the beach.  
  
"It is so beautiful around here," she said, in awe. "Did you ever find out who owns this place?"  
  
"I think Ryker owns it, but I doubt he'll admit it."  
  
"Why? It's gorgeous. Everything about it. If I lived here, I would never leave it."  
  
Mike smiled. "You never lived near the water?"  
  
"No, but I love the water. When I was little, we had this lake at the end of my grandfather's farm and in the summer, my sister couldn't get me out of it. I didn't care if I looked like a prune. My grandfather always teased me that I was a fish in a previous life."  
  
"Jill, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How come you don't talk about your parents? You talk about Amanda and your grandfather, but since I've met you, you've never once talk about your mom and dad."  
  
Jill looked at the sand as Mike found a spot where they could sit and gently pulled her down beside him. When she looked at him, he saw a sadness there he had never saw before.  
  
"They died when I was four. My grandfather took me and Amanda in after the funeral. I lived with him until he died. I was fifteen when I found him sitting in a chair. He had a heart attack. He died alone."  
  
Mike reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, brown eyes. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."  
  
Jill forced a smile. "It's okay. You asked me a question."  
  
"Did you live with Amanda after your grandfather passed away?"  
  
"Not at first. I wanted to finish the school year. She was married to Paul at the time and lived out here. I stayed with a friend of mine until the semester was over. Then I moved in with Amanda."  
  
"What made you want to be a nurse?"  
  
Jill thought about it. "After my grandfather died, I realized that even if I had been home there would've been nothing I could've done to save him. If I was a nurse, maybe he would've had a chance." Then Jill smiled. "Then Tori was born and that clinched it for me."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Paul had been out of town when Amanda went into labor. I was her standby coach and was with her during the delivery. Mike, it was the most beautiful experience I had ever witnessed. That's when I knew I wanted to be nurse. This way, I get see a new life being born and a patient who has no family will never die alone."  
  
"You sound like you love what you do."  
  
"I do love it, Mike. Just like you love being a cop. You do like being a cop, don't you?"  
  
"I have no regrets. My father wasn't very happy. He hasn't spoken to me since I told him I was joining up."  
  
"I'm sorry. At least you have parents. I would do anything to bring mine back."  
  
Mike reached out and pulled her close. "You can take mine off my hands."  
  
Jill laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Mike wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped at his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mike said, pulling his arm away.  
  
"No," she said. "You just took me by surprise. I liked it."  
  
"You sure I didn't hurt you? I mean your rib."  
  
Jill kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm fine. The doctor wouldn't have let me out of the hospital if I wasn't.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, staring out to the ocean.  
  
"What?" Mike asked, trying to see what she was looking at. "What do you see?"  
  
"I.I think I just saw a pair of dolphins."  
  
Jill struggled to stand up. Mike decided to give her a helping hand as he heard a splash. He turned to look and was in time to see a tail dive under the water.  
  
"I think I did too," Mike confirmed. Taking her hand, he said, "Come on. Let's take a closer look."  
  
He led Jill carefully to just where the water met the sand. Just as they sat down, two dolphins came jumping out of the ocean, twisted around and dived back in. Mike watched as Jill's eyes lit up.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"I gather you like dolphins," Mike said.  
  
"I love dolphins. They are so majestic and free. Did you know that dolphins in captivity are now being used to help people with disabilities? They are allowing patients to swim with them. Monitored of course, because dolphins are also very aggressive. Only the gentlest are trained."  
  
"Does that work?"  
  
"Depends on the individual. They work with autistic children, trying to get them to come out of their worlds. It's been very positive."  
  
"That's good too hear."  
  
Again, Jill leaned on Mike's shoulder as his arm went around her waist. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?" Mike asked.  
  
"For letting me come out here. I never thought I would ever see this. Do you think they know we're watching them?"  
  
"Could be. Aren't dolphins pretty smart."  
  
Jill smiled. "Depends on who you talk to."  
  
As the couple watched, the two dolphins jumped in the air, twisted around and dived back into the water.  
  
Seeing fins swimming away, Jill knew they were leaving. Turning to Mike, she said, "I guess that's it. Do you think they'll come back?"  
  
"If they knew they had a pretty lady watching, I bet they would. You ready to back in?"  
  
"Not yet. Can we stay here for a few more minutes?"  
  
"We can stay out here as long as you like."  
  
"You wanna hear something else about dolphins?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Now, I'm not sure if this is true but if you see dolphins swimming around, chances are there won't be any sharks around. They're natural born enemies. It is said that if a shark does go after a swimmer and there's a dolphin around, the dolphin will swim between the swimmer and shark and ram the shark until the shark goes away. They may seem gentle, but if what I read is true, they're can be nasty little buggers."  
  
"I bet. I'll tell you one thing, if a dolphin ever saves my life from a shark, I'm gonna pin a medal on him."  
  
Jill laughed as she started to fall asleep.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," Mike said, "I think it's time we head back."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, brown eyes. You're almost sleeping. You keep this up, and you won't be up to kicking Willie's butt tonight."  
  
Jill smiled, as she stifled a yawn. "And I do want to beat him. Okay, you win. As long as we can come back tomorrow."  
  
"Depending on the weather, I don't see why not."  
  
Mike stood up and helped Jill to her feet. "Want me to wait until you get home before I play him?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind. I want to see this for myself."  
  
"Okay. I can wait. Is Terry coming back tonight?"  
  
"He sure is, for the same reason."  
  
"Won't Willie be suspicious?"  
  
"No. Willie would've been here last night except that he had a date."  
  
Jill smiled as Mike opened the screen door and let her pass before him. "Did they hit it off?"  
  
"I don't know. Terry never told me."  
  
Jill yawned again. She turned to Mike and said, "I guess I should go lie down. I just feel guilty about not keeping you company."  
  
"Don't worry about it, brown eyes," Mike said, with a grin. "I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself."  
  
"You can practice your pool playing capabilities."  
  
"Is that your way of saying I stink?"  
  
Jill smiled innocently. "I don't know considering I've never seen you play."  
  
"Very funny. Maybe I will practice. Who knows, I just might practice enough so I can beat you."  
  
"Mike, when I left Alabama, I was undefeated in every pool hall that I played."  
  
"I thought they didn't let young ladies into pool halls."  
  
"They do if your grandfather owns them." Seeing Mike's grin, she said, "Practice, Officer Danko. I'm tired of being undefeated."  
  
As Jill headed up the stairs, Mike said, "I thought you lived on a farm."  
  
"I did. Didn't I tell ya? It was a chicken farm. All he raised was chickens. His main income was the pool halls. After school, I would hang out in one and do my homework. Then I could play pool. I was usually picked up at six thirty."  
  
"Picked up?"  
  
Jill grinned at the look on Mike's face. "Not that kind of pick up. My grandfather would pick me up and take me home."  
  
"Oh, now that makes sense. I thought you found your grandfather."  
  
"I did. When he didn't come to get me, one of the customers drove me home. When I walked in the door, he was sitting in his favorite chair. That's how I found him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jill."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"All the time. Especially at holidays. That's why I try to spend them all with my sister and her family. That way I don't miss him too much.  
  
"Will you wake me if you make lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, brown eyes, I will."  
  
Later that night, Willie and Terry were eating hamburgers with Jill when Willie asked, "Hey, Jill?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About that pool hall you told Terry about?"  
  
"Jimmy's? What about it?"  
  
"Ryker sent a few detectives to canvas the bar and the area around it but no body's talking. Is there anyway."  
  
"Were they obvious?"  
  
"Obvious?" Terry asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know, did they look like cops or detectives? If they did, there's no way anyone in that place would say a word."  
  
"So, if Willie and I were to go in street clothes."  
  
"You might get some information. Especially if you tell them she owes you money. Chances are, they'll give you a name. Check with the bartender."  
  
"Thanks, Jill," Terry said. "We appreciate your help."  
  
Jill smiled at her two new friends. "Any time," she said.  
  
"Hey, Jill," Willie said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you report the killing? You didn't witness it. Why didn't you just let Karen report it?"  
  
Jill thought about it. She wondered when someone was going to ask her that. "I guess I just wanted his family to know he didn't just walk out on them. Kids, they tend to blame themselves. After Karen told me what she witnessed, I guess a part of me knew she wouldn't report it. So I did it for her."  
  
"Do you regret reporting it?" Terry asked.  
  
"No. I don't regret a thing. Ryker told me I did the right thing and so did Mike. I just wish."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Jill could reply, the front door opened and Mike entered the house. "Hey, you guys are eating late, aren't you?"  
  
"I had to go shopping," Terry said. "Ryker had no edible food but cereal. I don't know about you but I am tired of cereal."  
  
Mike laughed as he picked up a french fry of Jill's plate. "Willie, did Jill or Terry tell ya about the pool table in the basement?"  
  
Willie looked at Terry and Jill who looked back him full of innocence. "No, they didn't tell me anything. Anyone want to play me?"  
  
"Don't look at me," Terry said, "I've already lost 15 bucks to you. Can't afford to lose any more."  
  
"What about you, Mike?" Willie asked. "Care to play me?"  
  
"I don't play to save my life. How about playing Jill?"  
  
Willie looked at Jill in surprise. "You play pool, Jill?"  
  
"A little," Jill said, with a shrug.  
  
Willie grinned. Another easy mark, he thought. "Mind if I go check it out?"  
  
"Go ahead," Mike said. "It's through the living room."  
  
After Willie left, Terry and Mike checked their wallets. "I got 20 dollars," Mike said.  
  
"Forty," Terry said. "Jill, you have any money?"  
  
"I think I have ten," Jill replied. "I'll go and check." As Jill rose to her feet, she said, "We're really gonna bet?"  
  
"Yeah," Terry said. "Willie always bets. He can't help himself. But, if you don't feel comfortable about."  
  
"I'll do it," Jill said. "Let me just check how much money I have."  
  
After Jill left the kitchen, Terry turned to Mike and said, "She is good, isn't she?"  
  
"Terry, she hasn't missed a ball. Jill can beat Willie. I'm sure of it. Besides, Jill told me she's been undefeated when she left Alabama."  
  
"I have got to see this," Terry said.  
  
Just then Willie came back up and said, "That is a decent pool table. Is Jill gonna play me?"  
  
"Yeah," Mike replied. "She'll be.There she is now. Brown eyes, are you ready to play?"  
  
"Yeah," Jill replied. "Did you rack them, Willie?"  
  
"All set and ready to go," Willie replied.  
  
They followed Jill down to the basement. Terry and Mike sat down on two stools and sipped their beers. They exchanged amused glances as Jill studied the pool cues.  
  
"Does it matter which one I use?" Jill asked.  
  
"Nope. They're all the same size and shape."  
  
Jill made a face as she took a cue down and balanced it. "It does feel right," she said. "Wanna break, Willie?"  
  
"Why don't you go first," Willie said. "Would you like to bet? I have fifty bucks."  
  
Jill bit her lip. She never betted on pool before and wasn't sure if she could handle the pressure. She glanced at Terry and Mike who nodded slightly.  
  
"I only have fifteen dollars," she said, hesitantly. "I can pay you the difference when I get out of here."  
  
Mike and Terry both stood up and took out their wallets. "We'll cover your bet, Jill," Mike said, throwing down his twenty.  
  
Terry took out another twenty and took Jill's five from the pile on the side of the green.  
  
"There," he said. "All bets are covered."  
  
Willie grinned. "This is gonna be an easy 50 bucks."  
  
Jill mentally counted to ten. She was going to go easy on Willie, but he was getting on her nerves.  
  
Deciding that he needed to be brought down a peg or two, Jill said, "I'll break, since you asked so nicely."  
  
Seven minutes later, Jill knocked in the eight ball much to Willie's shock. Mike and Terry were grinning ear to ear as she picked up the money. She took out her fifteen bucks and gave the rest to Mike and Terry.  
  
"I thought you didn't play pool," Willie said. "You're a pool shark."  
  
"Well, if you weren't getting on my nerves, you might have one. But that comment, you know the one I mean. 'This is gonna be an easy 50 bucks.' Well, that just pissed me off."  
  
Flashing a smile, she turned to Mike and Terry and said, "Who would like to play winners?"  
  
"Don't look at me," Terry said, as he took out his thirty-five dollars and handed the rest to Mike who took out a twenty.  
  
Handing the thirty dollars to Jill, Mike said, "The rest is all yours, brown eyes. After everything you've been through lately, you deserve it."  
  
"You two knew about this, didn't you?" Willie asked.  
  
"Yep," Mike grinned. "She has never lost a game. And, Willie my friend, Terry and I are tired of losing to you."  
  
"You could've told me," Willie said. "I wouldn't have acted like a jackass."  
  
Jill grinned. "Now you know. Well, if no one is gonna play pool, I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"I think that's our cue," Terry said. "We'll check on you two tomorrow."  
  
Mike followed the others up the stairs. "We'll be here."  
  
"Hey, Jill," Willie said, "do you play poker?"  
  
"Sorry, Willie," Jill said. "I don't like poker very much."  
  
"Does that mean you're good?"  
  
Jill made a face. "I just don't bluff very well. I've been told I have a very readable face."  
  
"You guys planning on playing poker tomorrow," Mike said, "leave Jill out of it. I don't think I can afford to lose to her. You certainly can't, Willie."  
  
"This is true," Willie said, with a grin. "See you guys tomorrow. And, Jill thanks for the information about Jerry's Pool Hall. We'll see if Ryker will let us check it out tomorrow."  
  
"Good luck," Jill said, as she headed up stairs.  
  
After Mike locked the doors, he went upstairs to check on Jill. Knocking on her door, he asked, "Are you decent?"  
  
Jill was just climbing into bed when Mike poked his head in. "I'm decent," she said, with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything your heart desires."  
  
"When Willie and Terry find Karen, can she stay here?"  
  
Mike sighed. The last thing he wanted was to live, no matter short a time, with Karen. He still blamed the woman for what happened to Jill. Even if she wasn't driving the car, somehow Karen got Jill involved in whatever game she was playing.  
  
"Mike, I know you don't like her very much," Jill said. "But she is in as much danger as I am. More so since she actually saw the killing."  
  
"I know, Jill. But I can't get the thought outta my head that the reason you're in this safe house, the reason you got hit by that car, was because of something she did. No, I don't like her. She left you alone that first night and."  
  
"She left me alone? I thought she left the next morning."  
  
Mike sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand. "No. She walked out of the hospital after I talked to her. It wasn't until I went back that night, to check on you, that Sheila told me Karen never came back. That's why Karen was fired. Apparently you don't leave patients in ICU alone."  
  
"You don't. It's against the hospital's policies. She really walked out on me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, brown eyes. That was my fault. I didn't think she would just leave like that. If I did, I never would've said anything.  
  
"Listen, if it's that important to you, I guess I could ask Ryker. It would be up to him anyway."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now, can I ask you something?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Why do you defend her all the time?"  
  
"Karen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jill thought about the question. Finally, she said, "I think it's because when I look at her, I see what I could've been."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Jill sat up and leaned against the headboard. "When my parents died, all Amanda and I had was our grandfather and each other. Amanda wasn't even sure if he would be able to care for us. But, he did. He loved both of us as if we were his own kids.  
  
"Anyway, if it wasn't for him, we would have been sent to an orphanage and most likely separated. I couldn't bare to be separated from the only family I had.  
  
"Karen wasn't as lucky as I was. She grew up in foster homes since she was two years old. Karen was abused and treated badly. I know she got into trouble when she was younger, but.Anyway, I think that if it wasn't for gramps, what Karen went through, it could've been me. You see what I'm saying?"  
  
"You are nothing like Karen, Jill. You are the sweetest person I know. Your love and compassion know no bounds. There is no way you would've had the kind of life Karen had or turned out like her. Please believe that."  
  
"I do now. But, when I first met her and she told me some of her life, I saw myself in her. It's the luck of the draw. No one has ever cared about her, Mike. She has spent her life fighting for what she thought was hers only to have it snatched away. I just tried to do what I thought I could to help her."  
  
"Too bad she didn't feel the same way."  
  
"She doesn't know how. No one ever showed her how to love or trust anyone but herself. Right now, that's all she has."  
  
"And who ever is hiding her. Look, Jill, I would feel better if she would just turn herself in. Karen's gotta know we have you under wraps. If we don't find her."  
  
"You will. You promised and Willie and Terry are the best right?"  
  
"Yeah, they do try."  
  
"Then they'll find her." Jill laid back down. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
"I'll stay as long as you want me too, brown eyes." I just hope I can keep that promise about Karen, Mike thought to himself.  
  
A part of him knew that may not be promise he could keep. Mike knew that the moment he had made it.  
  
Meanwhile, at a beat up apartment complex that had seen better days, Karen was sitting at Bubba's kitchen table drinking down a beer.  
  
"Friday's the day, baby," Karen said. "A day and a half and we are outta here."  
  
"I don't understand why you didn't pick up the money last week," Bubba stated. "We could've been outta here and half way to Vegas by now."  
  
"They would've been waiting for me. I go this week and they're not going to expect that."  
  
"Okay. And then you're coming straight here, right? We get to split after you return?"  
  
"As soon as I get back, Bubba, we're gone."  
  
I just never said I was going to come back, Karen thought to herself as she mentally thought about the half a million dollars waiting for her under Jill's name.  
  
I'm sorry, Jill, I will make this up to you. Some day."  
  
On Friday, Terry and Willie were cruising near Jerry's Pool Hall when they saw Karen leave a bank across the street.  
  
"There she is," Terry said.  
  
"It's about time," Willie said, as he hit the lights and started to do u- turn. Suddenly shots rang out.  
  
Terry and Willie turned their heads and saw Karen fall to the ground as a car sped away.  
  
Terry hopped out of the car and ran to Karen as Willie gave chase. Kneeling beside the girl, he took her hand.  
  
"Karen," he said, "can you hear me?"  
  
"I really screwed up, this time," she said. "I thought.I had it made. Tell Jill I'm sorry. I never meant for her to get hurt. I.I hope she'll forgive me."  
  
Terry bowed his head as Karen took her last breath.  
  
Later that afternoon, Mike and Jill were sitting in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that can be," Mike said, getting to his feet.  
  
Mike went to the door as Jill turned around and knelt on the couch. He opened the door and was surprised to see Willie and Terry standing there. They didn't look happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's Karen," Terry said.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"What is it, Mike?"  
  
Mike turned around and saw Jill standing behind him. He looked back at Willie and Terry who shook his head.  
  
"Jill," Mike said, "it's about Karen."  
  
"You found her? Where is she? Will Ryker let her stay here?"  
  
"Mike," Terry said, "can we come in?"  
  
"Can I stop you?"  
  
Mike stood aside as Willie and Terry entered the house. Jill followed the men to the living room where the two officers sat down on chairs and faced the couple sitting on the couch. Mike turned off the television.  
  
"What happened?" Mike asked.  
  
"We spotted Miss Wade coming out of a bank this morning. It was across from Jimmy's Pool Hall." Terry said. "We were going to pick her up."  
  
"Where is she?" Jill asked.  
  
Terry didn't know an easy way to tell Jill about her friend, so he decided to just say it.  
  
"She's at the morgue, Jill. Before we could get to her, someone shot her. She didn't make it."  
  
Jill was shaking her head. "No," she said. "That's not true. Karen can't be dead."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jill," Terry said. "I was there."  
  
Suddenly Jill stormed to her feet and turned on Mike. "You promised me they would find her! You promised me nothing would happen to her! You told me, they told me you never go back on your promises! You lied to me!"  
  
Before Mike could say anything, Jill ran from the room, up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Mike picked up a glass he had been drinking soda from and stood up. Suddenly he threw the glass against a wall where it shattered. Willie and Terry didn't even flinch.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk," he said, as he went toward the sliding glass door.  
  
Slamming the door closed, Mike headed down toward the beach. Willie started to go after him when Terry said, "Let him go."  
  
"He didn't deserve that," Willie said.  
  
"I know. But, he's gonna take it. I'm going to talk to Jill. If he gets back, talk to him."  
  
"I'll try, but it's you he listens to."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be a bit busy."  
  
Before Willie stop him, Terry headed up the stairs. Instead of knocking, he entered Jill's bedroom.  
  
"Get."  
  
"You owe him an apology," Terry stated, flatly. "He didn't deserve any of that."  
  
"He promised."  
  
"At the time he made that promise, he probably had no doubt we would find Karen. We didn't find her. Not until it was too late. If you wanna blame someone, blame me, Willie and Karen. But, don't you dare blame Mike. If you wanted him to help find her, you never should've asked him to watch you."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts! Don't you know he would promise you the moon if he could give it to you! That man gives a damn about you! You were his top priority. Not that selfish bitch who got herself killed! If she had gone to Ryker, you would not be here! Do you understand that or are you still going to defend her? She made the choice whether to live or die! Mike didn't make it for her! And if he walks out that door right now, you got no one to blame but yourself!"  
  
Just then Willie said, "Uh, Ryker's on the phone. He wants to see us at the bank as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm coming," Terry said. "I've said my piece." He turned back to Jill. "Whether he stays or goes is entirely up to you. Do you understand?" When Jill just nodded, he continued, "If Mike decides to stay, tell him we'll be back tonight with more information."  
  
Without another word, Terry and Willie headed down the stairs. "Did you have to be so hard on her?" Willie asked.  
  
"I don't think I was hard enough. Let's not keep Ryker waiting. Mike know we're leaving?"  
  
"No. Want me to tell him?"  
  
"No. He'll figure it out."  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Jill was silently crying as Terry's words echoed in her head. If he walks out that door right now, you got no one to blame but yourself! He wouldn't just leave her, would he? Jill asked herself. After the way she treated him today, she couldn't blame him. Terry was right; she did owe Mike an apology.  
  
Sitting up, Jill wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She just hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
As Jill started down the stairs, Mike came back inside and headed for the kitchen to clean up the broken glass. Seeing she was barefoot, he said, "Get something on your feet or stay out of the living room. I broke a glass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I felt like it, okay? Now, either get some damn shoes on or."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Jill, I would really like to clean up this glass okay? It's bad enough Ryker is gonna have my head 'cause I broke it, I don't want you getting cut. Now go up stairs."  
  
Without another word, Mike entered the kitchen to look for a vacuum cleaner as Jill sadly went back upstairs.  
  
A half an hour later, Jill had drifted to sleep when she felt the weight shift on her bed.  
  
"Mike?" she asked, as she turned over and watched him.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Jill sat up and hugged, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me. I never should have made that promise to you. I am sorry. I honestly thought.I didn't think Karen would stay hidden all this time."  
  
"It's not your fault. I never should've blamed you. I was wrong. The person I wanted to blame.Karen, she.I can't yell at her for being stupid. I took it out on you. For that I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Mike pulled away and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, brown eyes. I forgive you." Jill hugged Mike again as he rubbed her back. "I can't stay mad at you. You know that?"  
  
Jill smiled tentatively as she looked at him. "I mean it," Mike said. "I was mad at myself more than you. I just wanted to see you smile. I guess it was stupid. I am sorry for that."  
  
"I kind of didn't leave you much choice. You know, your friend Terry read me the riot act before he left. Said if you walked out the door I had no one to blame but myself."  
  
"I never would've just walked out on you. I would've called Ryker for a replacement."  
  
Jill couldn't tell if Mike was serious or not. "You aren't leaving are you?"  
  
"No, brown eyes I'm not leaving. I was tempted, though. I never wanted to hurt you and I knew, with Karen getting killed I had."  
  
"I never should have asked you to make that promise. It wasn't fair to you."  
  
"Listen, from now on, before I make any promises to you, I am going to stop and think. I never want to hurt you. Okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Mike laughed. "Very funny. You can get out of here if you want. I got all the glass."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mike helped Jill off the bed and led her down the stairs. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
Meanwhile, Willie and Terry pulled up in front of the bank and got out of their squad car as Ryker walked up to them.  
  
"How did Miss O'Brien take the news of her friend?" Ryker asked.  
  
"Not well," Terry replied. "Blamed Mike for it."  
  
"She was distraught, Terry," Willie said. "Her best friend had just been killed. How would you react?"  
  
"I wouldn't have blamed the first guy I saw. Especially since he was otherwise occupied."  
  
"Are you two planning on seeing them tonight?" Ryker asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I think I found out how the killer got Miss O'Brien's name."  
  
"Mike will be happy to hear that. How?"  
  
"Some how Miss Wade got a hold of Miss O'Brien's id. Find out from Jill if her license is missing. Also tell her she's worth a half a million dollars. There was a check made out to her in Wade's purse. And the bank manager, who had to approve the withdrawal is convinced Jill is our dead witness."  
  
"How does a nurse get her hands on a half a million dollars?" Terry asked.  
  
"That, Webster is the million dollar question."  
  
"You think she was blackmailing the killer?"  
  
"It makes sense," Willie said. "That would explain how the killer got Jill's name and where to find her. Damn, that's smart."  
  
"Mike said there was a resemblance to the two girls," Terry reminded them. "Obviously Wade took advantage of that. But, I don't think she meant for Jill to get hurt. At least those were her last words. She hoped Jill would forgive her."  
  
"Lieutenant," Willie said, "how did the killer make the deposit? Did the manager see him or a teller?"  
  
"It was a wire transfer," Ryker explained. "A specialist is trying to nail it down."  
  
"Lieutenant, I have an idea," Terry said. "But we might need Jill's help. And I have a feeling Mike won't like it."  
  
"What is it, Webster. I am open to suggestions."  
  
"What if Jill continues where Karen left off. The killer doesn't know if his shots hit his mark since he took off so fast. We can get Jill."  
  
"No, Webster," Ryker said. "Not yet. It's a good idea, but we can't ask that girl to set herself up as bait. Let's see what the detectives turn up. If we can't get the killer any other way, I'll ask Miss O'Brien personally."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Later that night, Jill and Mike were eating the last of the hamburgers when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That would be Willie and Terry," Mike said. "Want them to join us?"  
  
"They're your friends."  
  
"They're yours too, Jill."  
  
"After what I did today, what I said to you, I don't think Terry is a fan of mine any more."  
  
Mike grinned. "Don't worry about Terry. His bark is worse than his bite. Trust me, you're still his friend."  
  
Jill just shrugged as he went to open the door. "Hey, guys. Come on in."  
  
Terry and Willie entered the kitchen behind Mike. "Hi, Jill," Terry greeted. "I apologize for yelling at you. I was out of line."  
  
"No, Terry, I deserved it," Jill replied. "I was the one who was out of line."  
  
"I gather you two kissed and made up?"  
  
Mike glared at Terry as he sat down.  
  
"We brought a peace offering," Willie said, holding up two six packs. "Figured we owed them to you."  
  
"Thanks," Mike said. "But there's still beer in the fridge.  
  
"Anything more on Karen Wade's murder?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Terry said. "All the pieces but one now fit."  
  
As Willie and Terry sat down, pulled out four beers and handed them around, Terry began telling the couple what the rookies had learned from Ryker.  
  
"Damn," Mike said, when his friend was finished. "I never would've thought of that. Blackmail."  
  
Jill felt sudden tears well up in her eyes. Without a word, she got up from the table and ran up the stairs.  
  
Putting his beer down, Mike stood up. "I'll be right back."  
  
When he reached Jill's bedroom, he knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response, Mike opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
He found Jill on the bed, her back to him sobbing quietly. "Jill?" Mike asked.  
  
"Why did she do it, Mike?" she asked, turning to face him. "I was her friend. I stuck up for her whenever she asked me too. How could she use me like that?"  
  
"I don't know, brown eyes. I guess, when she saw an opportunity to make a lot of money, she took it. I don't think she meant for you to get hurt."  
  
"I feel so stupid. How could I have been so blind?"  
  
"You weren't stupid, Jill. You are just used to seeing the good in people. You never look for their dark side."  
  
Jill wiped the tears from her eyes. "I could never be like her. I would never use my friends to get what I want."  
  
"Friends don't use each other. That's why their friends. Karen was desperate. I don't know what drove her to do what she did. Greed maybe. Whatever the reason, she just didn't see the consequences of her actions. One of them was you getting hurt. If she thought that blackmailing this sleaze ball would have cost you your life, I don't believe."  
  
"That she would've done it?" Jill asked. "You're wrong, Mike. She still would've done it. Karen wasn't anything if she wasn't an opportunist. I know how Karen worked. Everyone she ever dated, they had to make more money than she did. Otherwise, Karen wouldn't give them the time of day."  
  
Mike brushed the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe she was all bad. After all, she had you for a friend."  
  
Jill smiled at that. "She did have her good points. Not many now that I think about it. She was good with kids and babies. Adults, Karen had problems.  
  
"God, everyone warned me about her. Sheila, other nurses and doctors. Even orderlies wondered why I was friends with her. I just told them to give her a chance. God I was truly an idiot."  
  
"Oh, brown eyes." Mike pulled Jill into his arms as she cried fresh tears.  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?" she asked.  
  
"Because you trusted her. It hurts when a person you trust betrays you the way Karen did."  
  
"I never want to feel like this again. I'm going to be careful when it comes to picking my friends. I'm never going let anyone hurt me like this again."  
  
"Jill, don't let what Karen did change you. Yeah, she looked out for number one. There are a lot of people who do that. But, she had one thing that no one else had. She had you for a friend. You looked out for her, and in the end, Karen did feel remorse."  
  
"The only remorse Karen felt was she didn't get out of town fast enough. Or the money. That's all she wanted, Mike. Money and lots of it."  
  
"And your forgiveness. Terry said, the last words Karen uttered was that she was sorry you had gotten hurt. And hoped that you would forgive her."  
  
"I don't know if I can, Mike. Not now any way."  
  
"I can understand that. Are you going to be okay? I want to check on Willie and Terry to make sure they don't eat us out of house and home."  
  
Jill smiled at that as she wiped away her tears. "Can I go with you? I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You never have to ask."  
  
With that said, Mike took her hand and led her back down the stairs.  
  
When the couple reached the kitchen, Terry asked, "You okay, Jill?"  
  
"I'm okay." Jill smiled at Mike as he handed her a beer. "Thanks to Mike."  
  
"Jill," Willie said, "according to Ryker the check Karen was holding was made out to you. He told us to tell you; legally the money belongs to you. Once the case is over."  
  
"I don't want it," Jill stated, flatly. "It's blood money. Two people are dead due to that money. Tell Ryker to give it away."  
  
"Jill," Mike said, "it's half a million dollars."  
  
"I don't care. Give it to that man's family. The one they found at the beach. I'm sure they need it more than I'll ever will."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I have never been more sure about anything in my life."  
  
Mike couldn't blame her. He didn't think he would accept the money either, though with money like that it could solve a lot of problems.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. The cops stared at each other. "Who could that be?" Mike asked as he stood up. "We're all here."  
  
"All but one," Terry said. "I hope he's got good news for us."  
  
Mike opened the door and let in Lieutenant Ryker. "Hey, Lieutenant," Willie greeted. "Did you find out who the killer is?"  
  
"The wire transfer was from Frank Marcos," Ryker said, as he joined the younger people at the table.  
  
Seeing the color drain from Jill's face, the cops knew she had heard of the biggest crime lord in the city.  
  
"Karen was blackmailing Frank Marcos," Mike said, stunned. "She really did have a death wish didn't she?"  
  
"Unfortunately we can't prove he murdered Miss Wade or Carstairs," Ryker said. "The Feds as well as the District Attorney has been trying to nail this piece of scum for ten years and nothing has ever stuck."  
  
"He works for Antonio Cappone, doesn't he?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes. He does. From what I'm hearing Cappone isn't very happy with Marcos."  
  
"In what way?" Terry asked. "Not that it's difficult to understand."  
  
"Believe it or not, Webster, even gangsters have their rules of behavior. Rule number one, you don't go after women and children. Rule number two, you don't take out a hit on anyone without approval from the boss. When he killed that man at the beach, he violated rule number two. Killing Karen, that is a big no no."  
  
"Do you know why Carstairs was murdered?" Mike asked.  
  
"From what the detectives had been able to piece together, Carstairs was a low level drug dealer that Marcos recruited. Apparently, Carstairs got greedy and took half of the profits. Marcos gave him 24 hours to pay him back. When he didn't."  
  
"But there's no way Marcos killed him personally. He had someone else do it."  
  
"I agree. Anyway, there's a hit out on Marcos. I don't want this man killed. Not by Cappone or a cop. Is that clear?"  
  
"So what's our next move?" Terry asked.  
  
"That's up to Miss O'Brien," Ryker said, not happy with what he was about to suggest.  
  
He hated asking civilians to act as bait and if what Terry and Willie were hinting at about the relationship between Mike and Jill, Ryker knew there was going to be an explosion.  
  
"Miss O'Brien," Ryker said, "you can say no to what I'm about to suggest. We won't hold it against you."  
  
"What is your suggestion, Lieutenant?" Jill asked.  
  
"Actually, it was Officer Webster's suggestion. We would like you to continue the blackmail scheme Miss Wade started. Accept you tell him it's in one lump sum and you want to meet him at the park. You will be wired and under surveillance the whole time."  
  
"You want me to act as bait?" Jill asked. "To get him to confess about the murders?"  
  
"Yes, Miss O'Brien, I do."  
  
Jill bit her lower lip. A part of her wanted to help the police any way she could, but setting herself up as bait to catch a killer, it scared the hell out of her.  
  
"Can I think about it, Lieutenant?" Jill asked. "I do want to help."  
  
"You can take as much time as you need."  
  
"Just one question, Lieutenant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will Mike, I mean Officer Danko, be there?"  
  
"If you want him to be and Officer Danko doesn't mind."  
  
"You couldn't keep me away," Mike stated, flatly.  
  
"Is that a yes, Danko?" Ryker asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. And emphatic yes."  
  
"You'll have my answer in the morning, Lieutenant," Jill promised.  
  
"All right, Miss O'Brien." Ryker rose to his feet. "I will see you in the morning. But, remember, you don't have to say yes."  
  
"I'll remember that, Lieutenant," Jill said, with a hesitant smile.  
  
After Ryker left, Jill stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm going to call it a night."  
  
"We're gonna hit the road too," Terry said. "See you later, Jill."  
  
"Bye, fellas," Jill said, as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Jill," Mike said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll check on you in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"You don't have to," Jill said.  
  
"I want to, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Jill entered her bedroom, she closed the door and let the tears she had been holding back slide down her face.  
  
It was almost over, Jill thought sadly. I'm never going to see him again.  
  
Jill sat down on her bed. She knew staying here with Mike wasn't going to last forever, but Jill felt as if she had just gotten him to like her. She couldn't bare the thought of him just walking away from her.  
  
Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door. Jill jumped up and said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Just a minute."  
  
She tore off her shirt and tossed it in a corner of the bedroom and grabbed up a nightgown. As soon as Jill had the gown on, she pulled off her jeans and practically jumped into bed.  
  
"I'm decent," Jill said, praying that she wouldn't start crying like a baby if he said one word about this nightmare almost ending.  
  
Mike entered the bedroom with a concerned look on his face. "You okay, brown eyes?"  
  
"I'm fine," Jill replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Mike sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you tell me? You looked like your world was coming apart. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Jill cursed her easy readable face and turned on her side as the tears started to slide down her face.  
  
"Talk to me, Jill," Mike said. "Please? Is it this idea Ryker and Terry had? Is that the problem?"  
  
"No," she said, softly. "That's not it."  
  
"Then what? What ever it is, maybe I can help you deal with it."  
  
Jill slowly turned to look at him. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?'  
  
Mike was taken aback by the question. "What are you talking about? Of course you're gonna see me again. Ryker won't let anyone, especially Marcos, hurt you. And neither will I. You can count on that."  
  
Jill sat up and wiped her tears away. "I'm not talking about Marcos or Ryker. I'm talking about us. This time we spent together, I loved it. I don't want you walking out of my life."  
  
"Who said anything about walking away from you?" Mike took her hand in his and said, "I never said that, did I?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"But nothing. Jill, even if I wanted to walk away, which I don't, there are three men who would kick my butt. I care about you, and walking away from people I care about, it's not in my nature. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Jill bit her lower lip. What she wanted to say next was the hardest question she had ever asked anyone.  
  
"Could you fall in love with someone like me?" she finally asked.  
  
Mike brushed a stray tear away from her face. "I think I am falling in love with you. You make it very easy, brown eyes. Too easy for a guy like me. My head tells me you deserve better but my heart, it just can't let go."  
  
"You mean that? You love me?"  
  
Mike smiled as her eyes lit up. "I love you, brown eyes. But, I don't want to rush you into anything that you're not ready for. When we're outta here, I plan on taking you on a date. The first weekend we're both off duty, keep you're nights free. Okay."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I want to. I want to give you a date you would never forget. A once in a lifetime date."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. So, will you say yes when the time comes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mike grinned. "Is that you're answer?"  
  
"Yes, Mike Danko, I'll go out with you."  
  
Jill flung her arms around him and hugged him. "I love you so much."  
  
Mike rubbed her back as he hugged her. "I love you too, brown eyes."  
  
Jill silently cried she was so happy. She never believed she would hear the words she had wanted to hear for days from Mike.  
  
"Mike, do you like to cuddle?" Jill asked.  
  
"Depends on whom I am cuddling up with."  
  
"If it was me?"  
  
Mike's grin broadened. "Scooch over, baby."  
  
Jill grinned back as she made room for Mike on the queen-sized bed. Once Mike was situated, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She placed her head down on his chest, quite comfortable in his arms.  
  
Jill never felt so safe and protected as she felt right now in his arms.  
  
"Mike?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Were you upset about what Ryker suggested tonight?"  
  
"About setting yourself up as bait? I'm not happy with it, but if I was Ryker, that would be the next logical step. Are you going to agree to it?"  
  
"I don't know if I can. He's killed two people already. I don't want to be number three."  
  
"No one is gonna let him get close enough. I'll see to that. And you know, it's you're choice. You don't have to do it."  
  
"I know, but who else is there?"  
  
Jill sighed. "This is all my fault."  
  
Mike looked at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"If I hadn't gone to the police, Karen never would've been killed."  
  
"Jill, that's not true. If it wasn't for you, Carstairs never would've been found. You did a good thing. Don't feel guilty about what you did. Karen was playing with fire. She thought she knew what she was doing. But, unfortunately, Marcos was smarter. You can't blame yourself for that."  
  
Jill knew Mike was right but she still felt guilty. Here she was alive and in love with the man of her dreams and all because Karen had witnessed a mob hit.  
  
"I just realized something," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I hadn't gone to the police and reported what Karen had told me, I never would've met you."  
  
"We would've met eventually," Mike said. "After all, we both work in the same precinct."  
  
"But would you have given me a second glance?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Jill, from the minute I've met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Yes, I would have given you a second glance."  
  
"In spite of my age?"  
  
Mike made a face. "I thought I've been handling that pretty well."  
  
"Today and yesterday, yeah. But that first day we got here. Mike, what was the real reason you were mad at me?"  
  
"I wasn't mad at you. I told you that."  
  
This time Jill made a face as she rolled her eyes. "I know. You were mad at yourself for your physical attraction to me."  
  
Mike stared at her. "I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to. I have eyes, I notice these things. What did I do that day?"  
  
Mike reached past her and picked up Casper. Handing the stuffed cat to her, he said, "I never knew snuggling a stuffed cat could be such a turn on."  
  
Jill sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "I snuggled Casper and that was a turn on?"  
  
"You looked adorable doing it. I can't help how I feel, Jill. I admit I've had fantasies about you from day one. But."  
  
"But, you're a cop and can't get emotionally involved. I know." Jill rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not the reason."  
  
"Than what is?"  
  
"Jill, what do you see when you look at me?"  
  
She studied him and thought back to the last week and a half. What Jill saw was the man who made her feel safe. She also saw the most beautiful blue eyes no man has the right to have. Jill felt as if she could drown in them every time he looked at her.  
  
"I see the man I want to spend the rest of my life," Jill said, finally. "Look, if your wondering if I feel this way because you were the first cop on the scene."  
  
"Terry," Mike muttered. "I see he got to you, too."  
  
Jill smiled at his reaction. "We talked. What else were we to do?  
  
"Anyway, like I told Terry, in the beginning, maybe that was the way it was. But not now. Now I realize that you are more than just a cop. You're a good man, Michael Danko and you made it very easy to forget why I'm here.  
  
"I can be myself around you. I don't have to pretend when I'm with you. If I want to act like a 19 year old again you accept that. I can't be like that around anyone else."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Isn't that enough?"  
  
"So, you wouldn't have felt this way about Willie?"  
  
Jill smiled. "He's a cute kid, Mike. And he's sweet, but I've never been attracted to guys my age. I've always gotten along better with older people."  
  
"Like your grandfather?"  
  
"Not that old, but yeah. When you hang around a pool hall, there's not a lot of kids your age around."  
  
"Okay I accept that. But, Terry suggested something to me. You might not like it."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"I didn't either at first. But, I see his point. He thinks we should take a break from each other for a couple of days. After this nightmare is over."  
  
Jill felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Did you agree to it?"  
  
"I told him I would think about it. Look, Jill, if we give each other a break, maybe then we would know."  
  
"I already know I love you, Mike. I have no doubts."  
  
"Jill, I just want to be sure about this. I am falling madly in love with you. You are the last person I think about when go to bed at night and the first person I think about when I wake up. I can't get you out of my head."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, I came very close to getting married to a woman I loved. I thought she was in love with me, but I was wrong. I don't want to go through that kind of pain again."  
  
"Mike, I'm not talking about getting married, though I do want to marry you some day. I just want to get to know you better. Be more than just friends. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. And there's nothing I want more than to know everything I can about you, but I want to take it slow. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for. I don't want to end up hurting you."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me. Not intentionally. I believe that with my heart. And I don't want to rush into anything either."  
  
"You really want to work at this?" Mike brushed a stray tear from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mike I do. Don't you?"  
  
Slowly Mike smiled at her. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
The next morning, Jill woke up and was surprised to feel Mike's arms still around her. She leaned over and lightly kissed him. Mike stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Officer Danko," Jill said, with a broad smile. "Did you stay here all night?"  
  
Mike looked around the room and said, "I guess so. You had finally fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
"Do you have any feeling left in your arm?" Jill asked, as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Mike grinned as he flexed his arms. "I think so. A little tingling sensation though. Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Means you're getting blood back in your arm. I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean for you to stay here all night."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I liked being wakened up the way you did, by the way."  
  
Jill smiled at him. "I liked kissing you.  
  
"You didn't mind that all we did was cuddle did you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That's enough for me," Mike said. Silently he added, hopefully it won't be the only thing we'll be doing in the near future.  
  
It took a lot of will power to just lay there with the woman he loved in his arms and not being able to do anything more than just hold her and kiss her. But boy, did Jill kiss well. And if that's all he would get for the time being, it was enough. Like he had told her last night, he wanted to take things slow. But some day, he hoped Jill would be as ready to make love as he was.  
  
"Hungry?" Mike asked, as he sat up.  
  
"Starving," Jill replied, as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. But not for food, she added silently. "I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
"Save me some hot water. What would you like to eat?"  
  
"I don't care. Surprise me."  
  
Mike grinned. "Like French toast or pancakes?"  
  
"Either is fine with me."  
  
"Okay." Jill entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Mike decided to make breakfast before he took his shower. Though as he imagined what Jill looked like while taking the shower Mike thought he was the one who needed a hosing done. In freezing cold water.  
  
"Maybe Terry's right," he said to himself. "We should take a couple of days for a break." At least then, Mike would know if what he was feeling was love or lust.  
  
And I thought I knew the difference, he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, in a high-rise penthouse in downtown Los Angeles, Cappone was on his last bit of patience where Marcos was concerned as he read about Karen's death in the paper.  
  
Throwing the paper against the wall, he said to another man, "That's it. That son of a bitch just wasted that girl."  
  
"Karen Wade?" the second man asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's the second hit he has ordered without my approval. Who does he think he is? First, he hires some punk as a drug dealer before I have him checked out. Then when Carstairs starts stealing from the profits, Marcos has him killed. And the fool he gets to do the killing doesn't see a girl is staring right at him? Then he has the girl killed. Does he think this blatant violation of the rules is gonna be ignored by me?"  
  
"He does have a problem. What about the second girl? The one who got hit by the car?"  
  
"As far as I know, Miss O'Brien is in protective custody. Did you pay her hospital fee?"  
  
"Just as you instructed. In full and anonymously."  
  
"Anything more on the tap?"  
  
"No. Marcos has been quiet since the hit on Wade. What's our next move?"  
  
"That is up to Marcos. Under no circumstances is he to go near Miss O'Brien. She is an innocent and knows nothing about what Marcos did. If he does go after her, I want him stopped. I am tempted to stop him now as a matter of fact."  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't ordered it."  
  
"I have ordered it. I just told people to wait until I give the final order. I want to see what his next move is."  
  
"And if he goes after Miss O'Brien?"  
  
"Then Marcos is a dead man and you have his territory."  
  
Meanwhile, in Marcos home, Stanza entered and said, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Have you found the other woman yet?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The O'Brien broad. The one you foolishly tried to kill?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I want you to find her and then eliminate her. Is that clear?"  
  
"Why? The girl doesn't know anything."  
  
"She is a loose end. I want her taken care of. Make it look like an accident."  
  
"Look, Mr. Marcos."  
  
"Don't make me have to add you to my list, Stanza."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the safe house, Jill was coming down the stairs when the telephone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," she said, seeing Mike busy at the stove.  
  
"Thanks, babe," Mike replied, concentrating on the French toast.  
  
Jill smiled at Mike's new nickname for her. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning, Miss O'Brien," Lieutenant Ryker greeted. "I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant," Jill said. "You're not calling about my answer to your question are you?"  
  
"No, Miss O'Brien. I am calling to let you know that Officers Webster, Gillis and I are on our way over and want you and Officer Danko to be decent. We will be there in an hour."  
  
"We'll be here, Lieutenant."  
  
Jill hung up as Mike turned to look at her, a question in his eyes.  
  
"Ryker and your friends will be here in half an hour. If you want to shower."  
  
"I want to eat first. Besides, Ryker isn't coming here to see me. You have a decision to make."  
  
Jill sat down at the table as Mike poured her a cup of coffee. "Breakfast will be ready in two minutes. I hope you're hungry because I made enough for an army."  
  
"Well, maybe the guys will eat the rest."  
  
"Oh there's no maybe about it. Willie and Terry both have holes for stomachs. They can eat for a whole platoon. And Ryker, we won't go there."  
  
Jill laughed. "Is he married?"  
  
"Who? Lieutenant Ryker?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't think he's ever been married. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's this house. If he owns it, why won't he live here? I would love to own a house like this. I don't think you could get me out of it."  
  
Mike brought over a plate of French toast and set it in the middle of the table. Then he went to the refrigerator and took out butter and syrup.  
  
When he looked back, Jill had three slices on her plate. Mike grinned as he said, "You weren't kidding were you."  
  
"About what?" she asked, as she reached for the butter.  
  
"Being hungry."  
  
"I haven't eaten much lately and I'm due to see the doctor next week. I don't want him putting me on some strange diet so I figured I would make up for it."  
  
A few minutes later, Jill took a bite and smiled. "This is really good," she said. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a good cook?"  
  
"Nope. I don't usually cook. I'll make sandwiches or something. Or buy those frozen TV dinners."  
  
Jill made a face. "You need a woman who can cook. What's your favorite meal?"  
  
"Swedish Meatballs. Why?"  
  
"Maybe I'll make you dinner someday."  
  
Mike grinned at her. "Oh yeah? Are you a good cook?"  
  
Jill smiled back as she took a large bite from her meal. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
A little while later, as Jill was about to start doing the dishes there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Mike said, as he rose from the table.  
  
He opened the door to let in Ryker, Terry and Willie. "Hi, fellas," he greeted, cheerfully.  
  
"How are ya both doing?" Terry asked, as he closed the door.  
  
"Doing good," Mike said. "Would you all like coffee? I can put on a fresh pot."  
  
"Don't go to any trouble, Danko," Ryker said. "We are only here to find out if Miss O'Brien is willing to go through with this operation I want to get started on."  
  
Jill wiped her hands on a towel and turned to smile at the newcomers. "Good morning," she said.  
  
As the other officers sat down at the kitchen table, Jill leaned against the kitchen sink and said, "What exactly would I have to do?"  
  
"You make a phone call to Marcos and tell him that what ever he was paying Miss Wade will be going to you. Since he knows who are you tell him you want to meet him at the park. It's public and it also has thick shrubbery where I can place my men so they won't be seen.  
  
"You will be wearing a wire so we can get everything on tape."  
  
"Is that legal?"  
  
"You are not a police officer, Miss O'Brien. You are a material witness. If you can get him to admit that he killed Miss Wade or Carstairs, it will be admissible."  
  
Jill bit her lower lip. "Will I have to testify against him?"  
  
"If it comes to that, it will only be the hit and run and the tape. You won't have to testify about any of the murders."  
  
"What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"If Marcos says one threatening word or makes a move toward you, we will bust him."  
  
"You'll be that close?"  
  
"Absolutely. Only the detectives will be listening to the tape. Gillis, Webster, Danko and other officers will be with you at all times."  
  
"Will I be able to see them?"  
  
"One or two, along with Danko will be in plain clothes. The rest will be hidden in the brush not far away."  
  
"And I'll be perfectly safe?" Jill asked, still uncertain about whether or not to go along with this.  
  
"At the first sign of trouble," Ryker assured her, "we will be right on top of him."  
  
Jill looked at Mike. "Can I talk to Mike for a few minutes?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Jill left the kitchen with Mike right behind her. When she entered the bedroom, Jill waited until Mike came in and closed the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," she said. "I want to, but."  
  
"You're spooked?"  
  
Jill smiled weakly. "If that means am I scared, yeah. Terrified actually."  
  
"Babe, you heard Ryker. He's not going to let anything happen to you. And neither will I."  
  
"Do you think I should do this?"  
  
"It's not up to me, baby. It's a choice only you can make."  
  
Jill sat down on the bed and thought about it. Finally she looked at him and said, "You will be right there. Where I can see you?"  
  
"I guess so. I wouldn't be in plain clothes if that wasn't the case. Trust me, babe, I'll have my eyes on you the whole time."  
  
Slowly Jill smiled. That's what she was waiting for. "Okay, Mike. I do trust you. I'll do this."  
  
"Wait a second, babe," Mike said, as he knelt down in front of her. "I am very happy that you trust me. And I won't let you down, but you have to understand what you're getting involved in.  
  
"Marcos is a killer. He's defied Cappone's laws within the family. There's a hit out on him. The chances that Cappone's hit man won't be at the park is slim."  
  
"Ryker never said anything about that. Do you think it occurred to him?"  
  
"It will when I get done talking to him and the guys. Now that you know all that, do you still want to do this?"  
  
Jill bit her lower lip. She looked at Mike with such trust in her eyes, it took his breath away.  
  
"I want this to end, Mike," she said. "I want Amanda to know I'm okay. And I need to get back to work. I trust you and the guys to keep me safe. So, yes I am sure I want to do this. That hit man theory is just a chance I'll have to take. As long as you're there and I can see you, I'll be safe."  
  
"Okay, babe. But, if anything goes wrong, I'm getting you outta there."  
  
And Ryker is gonna play this my way, Mike swore to himself.  
  
"Can I tell Ryker?" Jill asked, as Mike took her hand and led her to the door.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
When the couple were back in the kitchen, Jill said, "Lieutenant, I'll do it. When do I call him?"  
  
Ryker reached into his shirt pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "Call him now," he said, handing the paper over to her. "Tell him to meet you at the park at 2:30 this afternoon."  
  
"Lieutenant," Mike said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Right now, Danko?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Now."  
  
Ryker sighed and followed Mike to the living room as Jill started to dial Marcos' number.  
  
"What is it, Danko?" he asked.  
  
"Lieutenant, I told Jill that if anything goes wrong I'm pulling her out of this. I also told her that if I was Cappone I would have a tap on Marcos phone if not in his apartment. Which means, if I'm right."  
  
"He's gonna send a hitman to the park to take out Marcos. Is that where you're heading?"  
  
"Yes, sir I am."  
  
Ryker was thoughtful. He hadn't thought Cappone would be that smart but he could see Danko was. And if Mike had thought of it chances are, Cappone did too. That put a whole new spin on this set up. A spin Ryker didn't like.  
  
"And she still agreed to this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's called trust, Lieutenant. She trusts all of us to keep her safe. If anything happens to her."  
  
"First of all, if Cappone is going to send a hitman to the park, he's there to kill Marcos not Jill. I'll set up more guys around the park to get him. Hopefully Cappone will not be as smart as you are."  
  
"But if he is?"  
  
"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Look, Danko I care about Miss O'Brien as much as you do. To Cappone, she's an innocent bystander. He will personally kill the hit man if he hits her by mistake. I don't want Marcos to get killed either. So, we are going to do our best to keep him safe too. But our top priority is to keep Jill safe. She is your responsibility. You will also be the closest one to her. If all hell breaks loose, I expect you to get her out of there. Is that clear?"  
  
Mike grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."  
  
"Good. Now, will you leave the rest up to me? I do happen to know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, let's see how good an actress Miss O'Brien really is."  
  
Mike and Ryker re-entered the kitchen as Jill hung up and turned to face them.  
  
"How did it go, Miss O'Brien?" Ryker asked.  
  
"Marcos sounded surprised to hear from me," Jill replied. "He said he was sorry to read about my hit and run and hoped I wasn't seriously injured."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"When I told him I was taking over where Karen left off, he got real quiet. Then he wanted to know how much did I want."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Jill blushed a deep red. "I couldn't think of a sum so I just said the first thing that popped into my head."  
  
Looking at Willie and Terry who were trying hard not to grin, Ryker said, "How much did you ask for?"  
  
"Five thousand dollars."  
  
Mike and Ryker's jaws dropped. "That's all you asked for?" Ryker asked. "According to the bank manager, the first deposit was for a hundred thousand dollars."  
  
"I think Marcos laughed too, but I couldn't tell," Jill admitted. "I'm new at this sort of stuff."  
  
"You did good, babe," Mike said, trying not to laugh. "You showed him you're not greedy."  
  
"I told him it was to pay for my medical bills."  
  
"Very smart," Ryker admitted. "What did he say when you told him you wanted to meet him at the park?"  
  
"At first he was surprised, but I told I'm not Karen and I'm not stupid. I wanted the cash delivered to me in a public place and the park seemed like the most logical place to me."  
  
"And he bought it?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hook, line and sinker," Jill said. "So, did I do okay?"  
  
"Miss O'Brien, a cop couldn't have done better," Ryker said. "I'm going to have a detective here at one to get you wired. Then, Danko, I want you to bring Miss O'Brien to the park at 2:00. By then everything should be set up. And you don't leave her side, Danko. Understand?"  
  
"I hear ya," Mike said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Jill said. "I never told him Mike was going to be with me."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Ryker replied. "If Marcos sees Mike with you, he'll think twice before he tries anything. Even the hit man might think twice. Just get the man to confess to the two killings and your hit and run. Then we'll take over."  
  
"Okay, Lieutenant," Jill said. "I'll do what I can."  
  
"That's all I ask, Miss O'Brien. That's all I ask."  
  
Meanwhile, after he hung up the phone, Marcos turned to his partner and said, "She wants to meet me at the park at 2:30. Make sure you're there."  
  
"Why? She wants you to pay her, not me. Because I want you to kill her. Miss O'Brien is not to walk out of that park. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya."  
  
Without another word, the younger man left Marcos alone. "As of today, no more loose ends." Slowly Marcos smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, in Cappone's penthouse, he turned to his hired killer and said, "Get to that park. I don't want anything to happen to Miss O'Brien. Take Marcos and his minion out."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Without another word, the killer walked out of the penthouse. You're a fool, Marcos. Now you're a dead man.  
  
Later that afternoon, Jill and Mike entered the park hand in hand. As they got close to the spot where she was to meet Marcos, she tightened her hold on his hand.  
  
"Hey, babe," Mike said, "I'm not a lefty but I kinda like this hand."  
  
Jill blushed deeply and, loosening her grip, said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Mike grinned at her as he said, "It's okay. Listen, it's going to be fine. Nothing will happen to you okay."  
  
"I know. I mean, damn.They're hearing everything I'm saying aren't they?"  
  
"If not, we're in a boat load of trouble. Babe, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be watching you every second."  
  
When Mike saw the older man, he pulled Jill back and said, "There he is. Just play it cool. I won't be too far away."  
  
"I just hope I can do this."  
  
"You'll be great." Mike kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Jill bit her lower lip as he walked toward Marcos and then past him to sit down at a bench a few feet away.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to calm her self, Jill muttered, "I hope you hear every word I say because I have a feeling I won't have a second chance."  
  
The two detectives in the van outside the park looked at each other and grinned. "She's got moxey," one of them said. "I doubt my wife would do this."  
  
"Neither would mine. I hope Danko gets to her before Marcos does."  
  
"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. That is one cop who's got it bad."  
  
"Yeah, that he does. I remember what that felt like. Back in the dark ages."  
  
The other detective laughed as he raised the volume on the speakers to hear what Jill was saying.  
  
"So, you are Miss O'Brien," Marcos said, as Jill approached him. "I must say, you're much prettier than the other one."  
  
"Her name was Karen," Jill said. "You got the money?"  
  
"It's all here," Marcos replied, patting his pocket.  
  
"Tell me something," Jill said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you kill her?"  
  
"Wade? She was a greedy little bitch. Not like you at all. If she just kept her mouth shut and asked for a little at a time, I just might have let her live. After all, I could have afforded to pay her for the rest of her life."  
  
"Actually, that's what you did, wasn't it. Paid her right up to the day she died. You must have been really pissed when you realized I wasn't Karen after your friend hit me with that car he had stolen."  
  
Marcos folded his arms. He liked this young woman. To bad she had to die. What a waste that is, he thought.  
  
"I was mildly annoyed with him. Though I knew it would only be a matter of time before we would get the right girl. And we did, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, you sure got Karen where it hurt. You killed her before she could spend a dime of your money."  
  
"I understand that it's your account. That money belongs to you."  
  
"You can have it back for all I care. Why did you kill Carstairs? What did he do to you?"  
  
"He stole from me. I cannot abide stealing. I am quite generous to my associates but when they cross me."  
  
"You squash them like a bug." Jill was disgusted by the older man's attitude. He treated human life worse than he would treat a sponge.  
  
"Tell me, did you ever ask him why he stole from you? Maybe he had a reason."  
  
"Scum like Carstairs never has reasons. They just beg for their lives. They're not worth living. You think I liked ordering his death?"  
  
"I think you thrive on the power it gives you. You think you're a god playing with people's lives."  
  
Marcos smiled at the compliment. "That's very good, Miss O'Brien. I never saw it that way. Smart as well as pretty. Very lethal combination."  
  
"How did Karen figure out it was you behind the killing if your associate was the actual hitman?"  
  
"That idiot I hired, he took my car and drove to The Beach Café. Wade must've had a friend in the Department of Motor Vehicles because that's how she got my name. She wasn't all that dumb to put two and two together."  
  
"And once she decided to blackmail you, you decided to kill her. Am I close?"  
  
"Right on the money. Speaking of which, why did you ask for so little? You're friend."  
  
"I know how much Karen asked for. I'm not Karen. You won't ever hear from me again and the cops won't ever hear about this little transaction. Karen needs a decent burial. And you, Mr. Marcos are going to pay for it. Five thousand, I've been told, will cover it."  
  
"I thought you wanted to pay your bills."  
  
"I changed my mind. Karen may have made mistakes, but she was my friend. She has no family so I guess it's up to me. I'm going to give that to her. Someone has to remember who she is."  
  
Marcos reached into his pocket and tossed the envelope to her. Jill caught it and said, "Out of shear curiosity, Mr. Marcos. How much did you pay your associate to kill two people who had so much to live for?"  
  
"Ten thousand dollars a hit."  
  
Before Jill could reply, Marcos suddenly staggered toward her, a bullet wound in his chest. She screamed as Mike grabbed her around the waist and brought her down as another bullet passed over his head.  
  
Ryker, Terry, Willie and several other cops came crashing out of the brush. Ryker said, "Danko, get Miss O'Brien to the van. Now!"  
  
Mike grabbed Jill's wrist and together they ran toward the exit of the park as Terry knelt down beside Marcos. "He's gone, Lieutenant."  
  
"Spread out," Ryker ordered. "I want that guy."  
  
"Yes, sir," Terry said as he and Willie headed for the brush.  
  
When Jill and Mike reached the van, one of the detectives threw open the doors and the couple climbed in.  
  
"What the hell happened?" the detective asked, as the second man started to take off the wires Jill was wearing.  
  
"I think Cappone struck again," Mike said. "You okay, babe?"  
  
Jill nodded as she started to shake. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and held her.  
  
"It's over, baby," he said, finally. "Everything's gonna be okay."  
  
"I never wanted this to happen," she said.  
  
"I know, babe. I guess Cappone had other plans."  
  
"If Cappone hadn't killed him, would there have been enough to convict him?"  
  
"Miss O'Brien, you were fantastic. If you ever decide to quit being a nurse, we have an opening for you in the detective bureau."  
  
"Sorry, fellas," Jill said, smiling faintly, "but I'll leave this scary stuff up to you and blue eyes here."  
  
The two detectives grinned as Mike blushed at Jill's nickname for him. "I'm never gonna live this one down."  
  
"Not in this life time," one detective said. "At least Webster and Gillis didn't hear her."  
  
"This is true."  
  
Just then there was a loud banging at the back of the van and Mike unlocked the doors to let in Ryker.  
  
"Well, Danko, it looks like you were right. Cappone had someone waiting for Marcos and his associate."  
  
Jill shot Ryker a look. "His associate?"  
  
"He was found with a loaded shot gun hiding in the bushes. Cappone's hitman got him first then went after Marcos."  
  
Jill started shaking violently. Suddenly she realized how close she had come to getting killed today.  
  
Seeing her reaction, Ryker said, "Danko, take Miss O'Brien back to the safe house. You have the rest of the week off. I expect you to see you in briefing on Monday."  
  
"Yes, sir." Taking Jill's hand, Mike led her out of the van.  
  
As they worked their way to Mike's car, he said, "You really want to back to the house?"  
  
"Where else could we go? My stuff is still there and so is yours."  
  
"I was thinking of maybe taking you out for pizza. What do you say?"  
  
Jill smiled at him. "Won't Ryker get mad?"  
  
"He never said when to take you back to the safe house."  
  
"True. Okay, Officer Danko, I would love to go have a pizza with you."  
  
Meanwhile, the killer entered a pizza restaurant and found Cappone sitting in his corner booth.  
  
"It's done," he said. "She's safe now. In police custody."  
  
"Good. As a reward for your loyalty, you now own Marcos' territory. Just follow the rules and you'll get rich."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Mr. Cappone. I know how this game is played."  
  
"Good. I expect nothing but the best from you. You have proven yourself to me and that is not easy."  
  
"I appreciate your faith in me, sir."  
  
The two men looked up as the front door to the restaurant opened and Mike and Jill entered.  
  
When the couple was seated, Cappone studied them. "She is a very pretty girl. I'm glad those two will have a future."  
  
"Marcos destroyed a lot of lives in his bid for control. I'm glad I got to put him out of everyone's misery."  
  
"This is true."  
  
"You think the girl could put up being married to a cop?"  
  
"I have a feeling that pretty lady will have a long and happy life with that cop. If ever a woman was in love, Miss O'Brien has the look."  
  
Meanwhile, Mike took Jill's hand as she said, "What do you think happened?"  
  
"You mean to Marcos and his associate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember what I told you when we were in your bedroom this morning?"  
  
"About Cappone?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll I have a feeling I was right."  
  
"So, he did bug Marcos' home and found out about the meeting at the park?"  
  
"I have no doubt about it. Somehow, the killer got to the park after the Ryker and everyone else did and just waited to make his move. When he saw Marcos' associate waiting for his shot, Cappone's killer took his. Then he went after Marcos."  
  
"All because of Carstairs and his greed?"  
  
"And because Marcos made a fool out of Cappone. Cappone had to set an example. When words spreads that Cappone had Marcos killed, the next person who violates a code of honor will think twice."  
  
"I wish I could thank him. He did save my life."  
  
"I know. I'm grateful for that too. But, there's no way we'll ever prove the hit came from him. The killer's long gone and they don't talk. Especially to cops."  
  
Jill frowned. "Why does someone like Cappone, who can do so much for the people in his community resort to be mobsters?"  
  
"Because, that's how they can do so much. The money that comes from his kind of world buys a lot of chances for the people that work for him or live in his neighborhood. It also buys respect. No one will ever turn Cappone over to the police. They'll have too much to lose."  
  
"He could've been a cop. Maybe he wouldn't have made the same kind of money that he does now but he still could've helped people."  
  
"But he wouldn't have the kind of respect he has now. You know what we go through. It takes a special kind of person to be a cop."  
  
Jill smiled. "And you are pretty special, Officer Danko. So what happens now?"  
  
"We go home and get back to the real world. You play nurse and I play cop. And with any luck, we'll get to go on that date you said yes to very soon."  
  
Jill's smile grew knowing that she would be seeing more of Mike in the future. What she didn't know and what was going to be driving them both crazy was that it would be three weeks before they would see each other again. 


End file.
